Miss Independent
by Depp.Station
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were happily married for 2 years but an accident occurred, causing Sakura to lose her memories. Sasuke will do anything to be a part of her life once more. Unfortunately, there's more to it than an ordinary life for the two. SS
1. Lost Memories

YES! Story for you guys again. Support it, love it and REVIEW!

**Summary**: Sasuke and Sakura were happily married for 2 years but an accident occurred, causing Sakura to lose her memories. Sasuke will do anything to be a part of her life once more.

**I D O N O T O W N N A R U T O**

Sasuke: 25

Sakura: 24

Naruto: 26

Hinata: 24

Shikamaru: 25

Ino: 24

Neji: 25 ¾

Ten Ten: 24

Sai: 25

* * *

**1. LOST MEMORIES**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke sat on his living room, holding a small bottle of beer on one hand. He never usually drinks, because he thinks that his health is really important and Sakura thinks it's pretty bad for his health as well.

'_Sakura,'_

'_Sakura wake up.'_

Sasuke rubbed his temple as he remembered the accident a week ago.

**Flashback:**

"Stop!" he called as he ran past nurses and an old man in crutches. He forcefully pushed a man carrying towels as he hurried after his wife, who was in bed being taken to the emergency room.

He was stopped when he reached an out of bounds area. He kicked the door and sank low on the ground holding back his tears as it threatened to fall.

His phone started ringing and all he did was grab it and toss it across the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"Teme!" called out Naruto as he arrived, exhausted and out of breath.

"Is she okay?" he asked and Sasuke punched him.

"Get away from me!" he shouted as he ran away from Naruto who was holding his bleeding nose.

It was already pouring outside and he didn't bother putting his coat on and his hood. He kept running till he reached his black Sports car.

He quickly entered his car and angrily punched the steering wheel, causing the car to alarm. He burrowed his head on his hands, rested on the wheel as he told himself that everything's alright.

"It's okay… now," Sakura muttered as her hands touched his face then she slowly fell unconscious with her hands dropping down, being caught by Sasuke's own.

"Sakura, wake up," he said as tears started sliding down his cheeks as he wiped her bloody lips.

"SAKURA!"

**End Flashback.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke stood up and crushed his beer can in his anger and frustration. He stood up and went inside his bathroom and took a shower. After about half an hour, he later came out only wearing boxers and a white tank top.

His phone started ringing and he groaned as he picked it up.

"Who's this?" he asked annoyingly.

"Oh I'm sorry for calling you late Sasuke-teme!" muttered Naruto on the other line.

"I don't have time for prank calls dobe," he said angrily and he heard Naruto do a fake whimper.

"Oh I'm sorry Sasuke-teme I'm just-" before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke already hung up and threw his phone on the couch of his living room.

He heard his phone ring again and he glared at it.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Alright relax teme," Naruto answered, "I called to ask if you're interested on coming with us to go clubbing tonight."

"Do you actually expect me to go?" Sasuke muttered really irritated now.

"Of course not," he answered, "that's why we're picking you up ourselves on 9:30 pm. Be ready by then teme! Later!"

Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto already hung up and all that he could do is groan in frustration. Clubbing wasn't what he's expecting after just a week after the accident. Naruto of all people should know that.

But he guessed that it's a good excuse to clear his mind of thoughts of her.

* * *

**10:00 Club**

**

* * *

**

"This is such a sick club Naruto," said Ino as she entered and winked at the man who gave her a ticket.

"I know yeah," replied Naruto after taking a beer from a man which was taken from his hand again by Hinata and gave it back to the man.

"I'm so sorry," she said and the man just smiled and walked off.

"Naruto-kun that's not nice," she said and Naruto gave her his playful hug.

"Sorry Hina-chan!" he said that grabbed her hands and went to the dance floor.

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

"Alright since Naruto and Hina already left, I think I should go too! Time to partaaayyy!" shouted Ino as she grabbed the reluctant hands of Shika and hauled him to the dance floor.

Sasuke ignored everybody and went to the bar and ordered two cans of Red bull and sat on an isolated chair away from the gang.

"You know you can talk to her right?" asked a vaguely familiar voice and surprisingly, Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi, still in deep reading of his perverted book.

He took a sip of his drink.

"What's the point anyway?" he asked, taking another sip, "she doesn't remember anything."

Kakashi laughed and Sasuke glared at him. "Did I just hear Uchiha Sasuke giving up so easily? Especially to his flower?"

Sasuke tried punching him, but Kakashi was too quick. He dodged and sat back down again.

"I just…" Sasuke started then sighed, "I think it will be better if we take a year off with each other. She'll need it." He took another sip and finished his first can. He crushed it and threw it on the bin next to him.

"Did the doctor say that?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his book. Sasuke stood up and opened his 2nd can.

"Hn," he hn'ed then left Kakashi still rather bewildered and amused.

* * *

**10:45**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was riding his car, going home. He stopped on a red light and saw a woman, a pink-haired woman, to his surprise, crossing the street.

His eyes widened as he saw her walking down the isolated street at almost 11:00.

When the green light showed, he quickly turned right and parked his car on the street just as Sakura bumped on his back.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised. "I didn't see you because it's just too dark and all."

"Sakura?"

* * *

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

Hey guys! Finished chapter 2! Finally!

I hope you like it and please review. I'll update as soon if I can. Exams are coming and for a whole week, there's no internet for me so hopefully, I finished three chapters by then for your convenience.

I really hoped you like it guys!

**R&R**

Unlucky-traveller 07


	2. Meeting Again

Hey guys I'm back! ^^

Well I hope you liked chapter 1 and now its time for chapter 2!

And to i-luv-sesshy-23 and to other people who got confused with the accident here's the outline of it:

**Basically, Sasuke and Sakura had been married for two years and unfortunately, Sakura was on an accident that caused her amnesia. Pretty much, she lost all her memories of her friends and even Sasuke.**

So yeah there ya go.

Oh and thank you for all my reviewers!

**I SO DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**2. MEETING AGAIN**

**

* * *

**

**1:00 Hospital**

Sakura ran up the stairs, carrying with her a huge pile of papers and whatnots. She gradually balanced everything and landed safely on her desk.

She sighed and wiped a bead of sweat on her forehead.

"Good," she said as she looked at the clock beside her desk and smiled. '_It's lunchtime, how quick! I am feeling hungry; maybe I should go and grab something to eat!'_

Sakura smiled. She grabbed her coat and her purse and took the elevator down the white building. She exited the building just in time to be greeted by the cold wind that swept past her face.

She smiled as the cherry blossoms from the nearby trees, swirled and danced around her. She laughed then walked towards the pedestrian lane, to cross the other side. She needed a nice hot, soba soup.

After crossing and actually befriending a cute little kid, she finally arrived at the soba place just as she tripped and landed on the back of a man with raven black hair..

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said then bowed in apology. "I didn't mean to run in to you I guess I'm just a klutz and all."

The man turned around and smiled at her. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. He was tall, very handsome and has a muscular built. The kind expression on his face also made Sakura's heart swirl. She blushed then turned around quickly before he noticed.

She felt the man's hand touch her shoulder and turned her around. She was greeted by the smile that almost killed her and she smiled back.

"It's alright, no harm done," he said as chuckled, which made Sakura laugh with him.

"My name's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," he introduced as he held out his hand. She shook his hand heartily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Uchiha," she said, "I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

"Don't be too formal," he said, "just call me Sasuke if you want."

"Oh, okay then,,, Mr Uch- I mean Sasuke. " he laughed. He missed that smile so much for the past year they've separated.

"That's better," he said and Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"Well since we're both going inside, why won't you give me the honours to eat with you?" asked Sasuke and she smiled.

"Of course," she said and they both went inside the warm restaurant. Sasuke took her to a two-seater table and they both settled in comfortably. The waiter came in, holding a pen and a paper.

"I'll have a tempura meal with teriyaki sauce and orange juice," he said.

"I'll have soba 4 please and a bottle of water," she said and the waiter nodded then took off. Sasuke's phone went off and he apologised as he took his phone and took the call. Sasuke stared at the man before her.

'_He seems really familiar to me, it's like we've met before.'_

'**Maybe at the alley? His voice seems really familiar. But then again, why would someone as powerful and rich as him, go to the alley at night?**

'_I guess you're right, oh well he's such a gentleman and he's so handsome.'_

'**Ooh girl you're in love, how romantic. But I have to agree, he is a very good-looking man.'**

'_HAHA oh well maybe I'm just hallucinating but anyway, here's our food.'_

Sasuke finished his call and took their orders on the table. He tipped the waiter who also handed them their drinks.

"Well Miss Haruno I am very honoured to have lunch with you," he said and Sakura laughed.

"I am too Sasuke," she replied, "but I'd like it when you don't go formal to me too. Just please call me Sakura."

"Hn," he said, "'just being a tease." They both laughed together and two older people beside them smiled at each other.

"What a beautiful couple," said the old lady, "reminds me of our first date together."

"Of course," replied her husband, "now go eat before it gets cold."

The two finished their lunch, happily chatting away, talking about their work, favourite films and such.

"Sasuke do you know what time it is?" she asked and he took out his phone and flipped it open."

"It's 2:49," he replied and Sasuke thanked him.

"I guess I better go," she said as she took her coat, "it's very nice meeting with you Sasuke," he stood up as well and took her coat from her hand and placed it around her which made her blush madly.

As Sasuke paid for the bills, which Sakura argued with and lost, they both walked from the restaurant, knowing that they're going their separate ways.

"Do you mind if I get your number?" asked Sasuke and she smiled ever so happily.

"Of course!" she said then told him her number and he told her his number.

"Are you free on Friday night?" asked Sasuke and Sakura blushed bright pink.

"Umm yes," she replied and Sasuke smiled at _his_ Sakura.

"Would you like to have dinner then watch a movie together?" he asked and hid his laugh when Sakura's cheeks started to go redder.

"Sure," she replied then surprisingly, Sasuke gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry if I scared ya," he said then stuffed his hands on his pockets, "I'll call you later alright?" then he walked off leaving a smiling, happy and blushing Sakura behind.

Sasuke sat on his office playing with a mini basketball. His secretary delivered his cup of coffee and he gulped it down rather quickly. His encounter with Sakura was much unexpected, but he's content that the girl's happy.

Though their first meeting didn't turn out well, he recalled how much he wanted to talk to her but realised that it would just shock her.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Sakura?" The asked girl lifted her head up and smiled at the man before her. Though she couldn't see his face fully because of the dim light, her smile was still seen clearly by Sasuke.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, "by any chance have we met before?" she heard him sigh then rather muttered something to himself.

"I don't think so," he replied and turned around, "I thought you were my sister, who always leaves home to party." She laughed and Sasuke betrayed his Uchiha pride by smiling.

"Well I guess you better start looking again sir," she addressed then tightened her scarf around her.

"It's nice meeting you but I have to go," she said and Sasuke saw her bow, "Tsunade-sama needs me now. Bye!" Before Sasuke could say something, she disappeared as she caught the pedestrian light go green. She waved at him and disappeared.

**End Flashback.**

**

* * *

**

He looked at his laptop, just as the alarm of a new email arrived. He threw the basketball through the hoop that hung on his wall and looked at his email.

**Hey teme! We boys have plans to go clubbing tonight. Answer quickly before I come out there and smash you to bits! **

**Orange Fox**

"Like hell you touch me," muttered Sasuke as he replied.

His phone started ringing and after pressing the 'Send' button, he took it out and looked to see that Sakura sent him a message.

His heart started to flutter as he opened the message.

**Hey Sasuke-kun! **_'She started using the kun again?'_

**I'm sorry that I haven't thanked you properly for our lunch today. It really was nice to have met you. Arigato very much.**

**Sakura**

Sasuke hn'ed at the message then started typing a reply.

Meanwhile:

"Sakura-san are you here?" called a female voice and Sakura immediately stood up and greeted 'Miss Sake'.

"Yes I'm here," she called and Tsunade came in holding a bottle of sake on her left hand and three blue folders on her right.

"It seems that you had a wonderful lunch hmm?" she winked at Sakura who blushed.

"Umm, yes I had umm a very good-" Sakura started stuttering and Tsunade just laughed as she placed the folders on her desk.

"Don't worry darling, it's alright," she said, "that Uchiha kid has always been a very attractive young man." Sakura blushed with her comment and she just gently patted her shoulder.

"Anyway, I have meeting with the board tomorrow night and unfortunately I won't be able to make it. So I'd like you to cancel the appointment on Thursday," she said and Sakura nodded her head.

"I'm on it!" she said and immediately sat down, grabbed the phonebooks and started dialling a number.

Tsunade exited the room smiling and laughing. _'That girl is such a beauty; I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke would get her back in no time.'_

Sakura felt successful after making the cancel call. She sighed and rested her head on her comfortable chair. Her phone started vibrating. She opened her drawer and took out her phone.

She smiled as she saw Sasuke's name.

**Hey!**

**There's no need to thank me but in return I'd like you to be ready at eight o'clock tonight, there's no need to be formal. We'll be going on a club.**

**Sasuke**

Sakura laughed at his text message and nodded her head. He seems to be the type of person who doesn't give up. She smiled as she replied back.

* * *

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon

**R&R**


	3. The Gang

**Third chap at last!**

**Have a great day to you all especially to my reviewers!**

**Naruto, I do not own. **

**R&R**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE GANG**

**

* * *

**

"Oh my gosh guys look," shouted Ino as she pointed to a long limousine, coming their way. "It's probably like a famous actor or actress or something."

"Let's just hope they're not old," replied Shikamaru who received a slap on the head. "You troublesome woman!"

"Oh shush, let's just hurry up! This line's so not moving!"

Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Ten Ten were all lined up outside the entrance of the club, waiting for the 'ticket man' as said by Ino to hurry up.

"Where do you think Sasuke-teme is?" asked Naruto as he leaned on the wall of the club, couldn't wait to get inside. "Ooh I know! He probably hooked up with a girl or something!"

Naruto received three blows; One on his head, one on his stomach and the other on his face.

"How can you say that N-Naruto-k-kun?" asked Hinata sadly.

"Yeah you freaking dope!" shouted Ten Ten, glaring at him.

"If Uchiha ever does that, I swear that he will die the time I see him walk here with a girl!" vowed Ino and the boys just shook their heads.

"He's here," said Neji coolly.

The gang saw Sasuke's black car as he parked it on the nearest empty slot. He came out first, wearing, bluish-grey jeans and a navy blue top that hugged his abs. The guys opened their mouth and Ino was raging like a volcano when they saw him, opening the 2nd front seat. All of their nerves eventually calmed down and were changed with surprising shock. From the car, came Sakura, looking sexy and fabulous, in her mini skirt, white tank and jean vest.

The gang smiled as they saw the two walk their way. It's been a long time since they were seen together.

Ino was the one who was smiling the most. Inside for the past year, she felt broken for losing her friend. She never really agreed to not talk to her friend for a whole year so that she'll recover but she knew that it's for Sakura's own good. She also felt the sadness of Sasuke, who in his whole life, has devoted to be by Sakura's side 24/7.

Now everything's starting to change. She can start fresh with Sakura, be best friends with her again and possibly help her to recover her lost memories. She smiled and greeted Sakura.

"Hey," she said, "I'm Ino, Yamanaka Ino. It's such a pleasure to see you!"

"Hi," replied Sakura, smiling, "I'm Sakura. I'm also very glad to meet you."

"Don't push it Yamanaka," muttered Sasuke and he just received a glare from the blonde.

"You shush ice block!" she replied as she took Sakura's hand, "I'm going to steal your girlfriend for now. We're just going to have some fun 'kay?"

And with no one arguing, Ino, holding Sakura's hand, took all of the girls inside the madly busy club while Sasuke was surrounded by the boys.

"How'd you get her teme?" asked Naruto as he led them inside after the girls.

"Had lunch with her,"

"Hmm, this is boring," muttered Neji and he went to the bar to grab a can of beer.

"Did you see any signs of her remembering you?" asked Shikamaru as all three sat on a table.

"Hn, no," replied Sasuke as he watched Sakura dance with Ino and the girls and smirked.

"You know teme, your chance is right here," said Naruto as he sat next to his pal, after turning his chair around. "Sakura seemed so happy and like her older self. So carefree, relaxed and it's like nothing happened." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm going to get her back," whispered Sasuke to himself. "I will get you back Sakura."

**

* * *

**

Naruto apparently got too drunk and was now sleeping on the table, drool everywhere and snoring ever so loudly. Shikamaru was sleeping as well but no drool and no snoring. Neji was drinking his 5th bottle of beer and yet he's still not drunk but Ten Ten can tell that if he drinks one more, he's going to eventually die.

Sasuke was now finishing his 3rd glass of Red bull and was finishing up some final touches for his documents on his phone. The girls were still not exhausted and were dancing on the beat of 'Superstar' by the DJ. Hinata eventually had to go toilet and broke the 'sexiest dance girls' on the club, envied by the other girls there and loved by boys.

"Hey guys I'm a bit tired and puffed," said Sakura, "I'll just go and sit down and have a drink 'kay?"

"Okay," replied Ten Ten, while pulling Ino from going too far with a rather attractive boy.

Sakura walked to the boys' table to see the weird sight. Sasuke's head was now buried in his arms and Sakura sat beside him. He felt a soft hand touch his arm and he looked up to see a worried look from Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun you alright?" she asked. _'Sasuke-kun?'_

"Hn," he muttered and Sakura only giggled at him and was shocked when she wiped his cheek.

"You just had a little drop there," she said as she grabbed her bag and took out her phone when she heard the ring of a new message. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Oh I need to go toilet," she said and stood up just as she was held back.

"Do you mind if we go home after you go to the toilet?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

"I'd be glad to go," she said, "I am pretty tired."

"Hn," he said as he stood up and walked after Sakura. When Sakura went inside, he cursed when he Kakashi walking towards him. That man seems to appear to him every time he's in a club!

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke rather annoyed.

"I just noticed that you followed Sakura here," he said and Sasuke frowned.

"Do I need a license to follower her here?" he asked sarcastically and Kakashi just laughed.

"No," he replied, after taking his orange book from his pockets and started reading, "I'm just glad to see that she's in good hands."

"Hn,"

"Look Sasuke," he said seriously and Sasuke looked at him, "You and everyone else know that she is still recovering. I can tell that she doesn't remember anything at all so I suggest that you keep it that way."

Sasuke looked at him seriously as well. A year of her recovery has already passed, a year of torture for him and her friends has passed and now he's still being told not to help in her remembering. It was pissing him off.

"Why?" he asked rather angrily and Kakashi just took off. "Hey come back here you perverte-"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked beside him to see Sakura staring at him rather confused. He smirked and as if reading her mind, he replied.

"He's Kakashi," he said, "You'll meet him someday, but not now. He's a bit of a pervert."

"Oh okay," she said then took Sasuke's hands. "Let's go home."

* * *

_**11.30**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke lowered the volume of his radio when he saw Sakura's sleeping form, leaning on the window. He seemed to be in deep thought with what Kakashi told him earlier in the club.

'_What the heck's wrong with him? All I want is to be able to help Sakura remember everything.'_

'**I think he doesn't want to stress Sakura too much. Three years of remembering can be hard, Uchiha.'**

'_Hn, but still, I'm the one who's so stressed out here!'_

'**Relax Uchiha, like what Naruto said; this is your second chance. Let's just make this relationship work. It's going really well and it seems that you and she are a lot closer for first time daters.'**

'_This is not our first time! We're married!'_

'**I know that stupid, I'm you! Anyway, just be a good boyfriend for her. The right time will come for us to tell her the truth… later on.'**

'_Hn, whatever,'_

Sasuke turned his car to the right and stopped on Sakura's apartment. He looked at her and somehow he doesn't want to wake her up and doesn't know how to open her apartment. So he figured to just take her home.

He reversed and kept driving to 'their' house that they were living in for the 2 years of their marriage. He parked his car on the garage and slowly, but gently lifted Sakura from the front seat.

He opened the lights and went straight upstairs to their bedroom. He laid her down. She moved a bit and started sleeping soundly once more. Sasuke went over to his closed and grabbed a t shirt and boxers for her. He went to her and carefully undressed her and changed her. He himself changed to his more comfortable clothes.

He closed the main light and turned the lamp on and timed it to close in 5 minutes. He covered Sakura in his quilt and placed two pillows beside her. He stared at her for a moment then gently kissed her lips, without her knowing, then left to the next door spare room.

* * *

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

**IM SO HAPPY!**

**READ AND REVIEW please!**

**Love you all! I would like about 10 more reviews before I post the next chap please!**

**THANK YOU!**


	4. Next to you

**I AM BACK AND HERE'S CHAPTER 4!  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4: NEXT TO YOU**

**

* * *

**

The sound of the wind hitting the loose posts on the street eventually woke Sakura up. She yawned and stretched her muscles but didn't get up. When she opened her eyes, she started panicking because this wasn't her room.

'_Oh my gosh where am I?'_

**AHHH we've been kidnapped!**

'_What happened last night?'_

**I think we went to a club with Sasuke.**

'_Sas- that bastard!'_

When Sakura finally realised what had happened last night, she stood up, still ignorant that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes and stormed outside of her room.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" she shouted but she still didn't hear a response. Quietly, she walked towards the next room, opened it and saw a sleeping figure. 'Gotcha,'

She crept silently towards him and noticed that he was sleeping in his boxers only which made her blush a bit. She bit her lip then was about to either punch him or push him to the other side of the bed, when she saw a photo frame turned down. She got curious and walked to the other side of the bed.

When she turned it up, she was sure that she saw a picture of herself but the photo was quickly snapped away from her hands by Sasuke who was now fully awake.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked at Sakura who was now fuming.

"How dare you take me to your house without permission and-!" she looked at herself on the mirror opposite his bed and saw that her clothes were changed. Sasuke smirked as he saw her go red in anger.

"YOU CHANGED MY CLOTHES?" she shouted and Sasuke could only chuckle at her which surprised her.

"You're lucky I even did," he said as he stood up and walked towards his the other room. _Their_ room.

"Hey get back here!" she said walking after him still confused and angry. "I didn't ask you to change me now did I?" Sasuke smirked and walked towards their walk-in closet.

"I'm a respectful man Sakura," he said trying to find his shirt, "I changed you because I know you're not comfortable sleeping in your clothes."

Sakura toned down a little and turned away when she saw Sasuke's rock-hard six-pack. Sasuke saw her embarrassment and smirked.

'_Alright I think my hormones are starting to kick in,'_

**Oh girl I think all you want to do is get your hands on them!**

'_You're disgusting! And no I don't!'_

**Yeah whatever,**

'_Anyway, I'm glad he thought of me when I was sleeping but why did he have to take me to his house?'_

"I took you to your house because it seemed that a certain pink-haired woman didn't give me her keys to unlock her house," he said and Sakura looked at him for the moment then blushed.

"Oh sorry for getting angry," she apologised then she remembered, "I completely forgot to bring my keys! I think I left it inside." Sasuke looked at her rather confused as they both walked down the stairs.

"Then how did you lock your house?"

"I didn't," she said as she laughed, "I usually forget to lock my house. Like last night."

"Then your things will get stolen," he said as he went over to his coffee making machine and made himself a cup.

"Not really," she said as she sat down on the counter and leaned on the marble table, "Akira usually comes back and guards it." Sasuke perked an eyebrow.

"Akira's my guard dog," she said, "He's a gift from my distant aunt overseas. He's a very violent guard dog and you'll be scared if you see him. But he can be very nice and playful when you get to know him." Sasuke smiled then walked over to the fridge.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Oh don't bother with me Sasuke," she replied, "I can make my own." She gut cut off when she heard her phone ring. She looked at Sasuke.

"Next to your bed," he said and she thanked him and ran upstairs.

'_I don't think I can hold my feelings any longer.'_

**You have to Uchiha.**

"_I love her too much I don't think I can stand living without her.'_

"Sasuke-kun?" he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hn," he said.

"I got a call from Tsunade-sama at the hospital and she told me that I have to be at the hospital at 10," she said, "Is it okay if you can drive me there?"

"Yeah," he said. She smiled at him then somehow kissed his cheek then went up the stairs.

_O.O_

Sakura blushed then went straight upstairs. After being away from his sight, she quickly went to a wall, sighed and slapped her forehead.

'_What is wrong with you Sakura? You just kissed his cheek!'_

**Don't you think he smells so nice and manly?**

'_You're clearly not helping loser,'_

**You're saying loser to yourself.**

'_Ahh just shut up would ya?' _

**Fine, but you do know he-**

'_Look, forget about what happened okay? Now, I just want to take a long relaxing shower and get rid my mind of his thoughts._

Sakura sighed then headed straight inside their room's suite and took a nice relaxing shower.

Sasuke on the other hand, was punching his punching bag really hard. Sweat was falling down his temples to his eyebrows and he moved like a professional boxer with really lightweight feet.

After a few punches, he groaned and took off his gloves. He grabbed his towel and wiped his face then drank from his bottle, letting the water drip down to his singlet.

He let his frustration back to the punching bag, punching as though there's no more tomorrow. He stopped when he heard his phone ring. He drank again and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baka," Sasuke snorted then grunted.

"What do you want?"

"Dad wants you at the office today,"

"I'm off for today,"

"I was too, but he said it's something important and it won't take long," Sasuke sighed then drank more water before replying.

"I'll be there on one,"

_Click_

Sasuke sighed then went on his indoor gym's shower. He took a shower for half an hour and found Sakura sitting on the living room, watching the morning news and sipping from a juice box, wearing normal clothes with her nurse coat beside her.

He placed his tie around his neck and let it hang loosely as he approached her with the two top buttons of his shirt, unbuttoned.

"Ready?" he asked. Sakura looked up and smiled at him.

"Yup!" she picked up her coat and threw the empty juice box on their way out of the house. Sasuke opened the garage to reveal his sexy Porsche. Sakura gleamed. Who would've thought Sasuke could fly.

She waited for him as he locked the doors and off they went to the office.

* * *

**Hospital 9.30**

**

* * *

**

Shizune placed two piles of papers on Tsunade's desk who was sitting down with her feet propped up on the table, drinking tea. (Shocking! She usually drinks sake, that's why!)

"Naruto called today Tsunade-sama," said Shizune as she grabbed a patient's folder. "He said that Sasuke and Sakura came together at the club last night."

"Hm," she sipped her tea then sighed, "it seems that the Uchiha really wants her back so suddenly."

"Oh and Naruto also said that Sakura didn't come home," The Blonde's eyes fixed itself on Shizune with murderous eyes.

"Are you saying that Sasuke didn't take her home?" she stood up as she banged the table. Shizune's sweat dropped.

"Well if that's how you see things, then yes ma'am," she replied, slowly backing away from the furious blonde.

"How dare he!" Tsunade didn't finish her sentence when she heard Sakura's voice outside her open window.

"Thanks very much Sasuke-kun," Sakura thanked as she waved at him.

"Hn," then he smirked at her then drove off. Tsunade who watched the whole scene, calmed down, thankfully or else Shizune would've run off.

* * *

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	5. One funny woman

**Thank you so much to my reviews of last chapter!**

**Hope you like this one…**

Disowner: I believe I own Naruto… **NOT! (don't sue me pls.)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5. ONE FUNNY WOMAN**

**

* * *

**

**Uchiha building 1:23 pm**

"Good morning Mr Uchiha," greeted the secretary behind her desk. Sasuke gave her an Uchiha smile, which apparently was no smile at all and just acknowledged her with a tiny nod.

"I'm here to see Fugaku," he said as he leaned on the desk with his head bowed low.

"Ah yes, he's waiting for you," she replied as she stood up and opened the door for him. "Right this way please."

"Hn, thanks," he replied as he went inside the spacious room.

"Ah, Sasuke, good you came," said his dad as he approached his son with a cigar on hand a glass of Scotch on the other. The room was smoky but everything can be clearly seen.

Itachi was on the other side of the room, sitting comfortably on a recliner, Scotch on his hand as well. Sasuke ignored his dad then sat himself opposite of Itachi.

"Since we boys are all gathered here, I guess I should tell you why I sent for you," stated their father who went to his table and refilled his glass with more.

"Just get to the point Fugaku," said Sasuke rather annoyed now. He has much better things to do than to sit here looking at his dad get wasted.

"Now, I want respect Sasuke," replied his dad with an Uchiha glare at him. Sasuke scowled. "Anyway, your mother and I have talked about plans of producing more of our company's franchise around the world."

"Let me guess," Itachi spoke, amusement clear in his voice, "You want us to come with you and mum to the countries you are proposing to establish the companies right?"

When Sasuke heard this, his heart started beating. He didn't want to leave yet, especially when Sakura is now close to him.

"Exactly right Itachi," replied his dad. Now this triggered something in Sasuke.

"I'm not going," he said as he stood up, about to leave, not hearing Itachi, muttering 'foolish brother' to him.

"Now Sasuke," said his father trying to calm him down, "The Uchiha Company is much known throughout Konoha and all of Japan. You know that if we spread the company on farther areas of the world, we'll be more known for sure."

"I know that," he spat. "But you don't need me to do it. Just do it yourselves." Sasuke glared at the door then went straight to it but was halted with what Itachi said.

"Maybe if the blossom tells him, he'll probably say yes," Sasuke turned around and with a swift movement; he was already there, holding his brother's collar.

"If you put Sakura in this mess, I swear you'll be a bloodied pulp when I'm through with you," he threatened, anger clear in his voice.

"Why, are you afraid that Sakura will completely forget about you when you leave? Boohoo," he teased but before Sasuke could punch his face, Fugaku was already holding him down and glaring at Itachi.

"Itachi," he said with real discipline in his voice. "You know how much we love Sakura, especially your mother. We've treated her as though she's one of us and I can tell you that you mum is very happy if that ever happens. But it's not good to use her for your brotherly fights."

"Hn, whatever," he said as he stood up to refill his own glass. Sasuke was really fuming now, using Sakura just to be a tease was something that will not get away. Suddenly his phone rang. He took it out and went outside of the room.

**Sasuke **_Sakura_

**Hello?**

_Oh hey Sasuke-kun!_

**Ah, Sakura?**

_Yep, I was wondering if you have any spare key to your house._

(Insert gulp and happiness here)

**Hn, why?**

_Well, to the fact that I left my cell phone there and some of my clothes, I think I might want to get them back_. (laugh)

**Then where are you calling from?**

_I'm at my desk and I have a landline here silly. (laughs) _**(smirks)**

**Hn, alright. I'll pick you up when you're finished with work.**

Oh thanks Sasuke-kun. I'll call you when I'm done. Bye!

CLICK!

"TEME YOU HERE?" asked Naruto as he bombarded Sasuke's door and it crashed to the ground, now in smithereens. He shouted and shouted all over Sasuke's house and the raven-haired man was really getting annoyed.

"What the heck do you want dobe?" he asked, walking out of his room in black boxers and white singlet, holding a TV remote in hand and a can of drink on the other.

"GUESS WHAT?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke couldn't be bothered answering so he just walked past a dumbfounded Naruto.

"Why you ungrateful tem-"

"What?"

"Oh ok," sighed Naruto. "Well… … SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID Y.E.S. TEME! YES!"

Sasuke by now was holding his ear in annoyance with the loud blonde.

"Hn, that's sad," he remarked and Naruto looked at him weirdly. "I feel sorry for Hinata, falling in love with such a dobe like you."

"HEY NOW THAT'S JUST OFFENDING!" replied Naruto as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Sasuke just shook his head and gave a tiny smile. Though they are known as best friends, they are complete, total opposites. Naruto, the blonde, loud and obnoxious one and Sasuke, the stoic, emotionless, silent Uchiha.

They were friends since they were 12 when they met at Konoha Academy. At first, they were major rivals and hated each other but as soon as their parents got along, they started becoming best pals though Sasuke wasn't showing it too much, or else it'll hurt his ego.

They had the biggest fight they had when they fell in love with the same person. Can you guess? No? It's Sakura of course. When the two started high school, Sakura was a freshman and was new to the school and had to sit between the boys.

Sakura's personality intrigued Sasuke very much but Naruto also liked her for her outside appearance.

The boys became very protective of her, especially Sasuke who doesn't let any guy flirt with her without him interfering. This fascinated Sakura a lot which made Sasuke pretty happy.

Naruto on the other hand, being the joker, clumsy kind of guy, always made Sakura laugh which amused Sakura a lot too.

Since freshman year, Naruto and Sasuke became big rivals and Sakura noticed it.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

Sasuke and Sakura were both sitting far away from each other, eating their lunch, glaring at each other where Sasuke always wins. Sakura, who was sitting with her gal pals, noticed the strange atmosphere between the two then decided to approach Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," she greeted with both a smile and a worried look.

"Hey," he replied emotionlessly. Sakura sat beside him, looking at him while Sasuke just continued eating.

"I notice you know," she finally said. Sasuke arched his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Notice what?" he asked.

"You and Naruto," she said, "you two never fought when I first came here. It seemed you get along really well and everything then suddenly, you became the biggest rivals."

"Hn," was his remark, as he stood up, crunching the plastic that held his lunch before. He walked towards the bin with Sakura still behind him.

"Come on Sasuke-kun," she pouted which made Sasuke's sweat drop, "what's up between you and Naruto?"

Suddenly, Sasuke closed their faces together, making Sakura blush really badly.

Then he whispered in her ear, "You."

He smirked then walked away from Sakura who was still as red as a tomato and standing there, dumbfounded.

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

After that, Sakura finally understood what's up between the two boys and started fixing up their relationship which unfortunately, just made it worse.

She was on her last hope of fixing the two, till she finally realised that the only way to settle their argument, is to tell them who she really likes.

**Sakura's office 3:00 pm**

Laugh.

Knock Knock.

"Come in," replied Sakura who was still smiling after her laughing. She held her pen and clipboard in hand as she started signing the given paper.

"Sakura?" asked Shizune as she entered the office.

"Oh, hi Shizune-san!" greeted Sakura as she stood up and bowed. "Is there something you want?"

"Oh, no," she replied, "I was just told that someone's here waiting for you downstairs. A man I should say,"

Sakura continued signing some papers but arched her brow in curiosity.

"Do you know who?" she asked after signing the last of the documents.

"Sasuke-san," she replied then immediately, Sakura's face became mad. It shocked Shizune for a moment but then realised what was up between the two.

She stood up, thanked Shizune then immediately disappeared from her sight.

**Hospital Car Park**

Sasuke was leaning on the bonnet of his car with his eyes closed. When he heard footsteps, he opened his eyes and looked at the pink-haired figure coming his way.

"What are you doing here so early Uchiha?" she asked which completely surprised Sasuke.

"I thought you we-"

"Yeah I am," she said, "but I told you that I'd call right? I guess you just didn't listen." Sakura waved her hands in the air then left the Uchiha. Sasuke then stood and followed her inside the hospital.

When Sakura realised that he was following behind her, she stood still, turned around and met his face.

"My shift's not done in an hour so I suggest you go home," she said then turned around and stopped at the elevator.

"And what if I want to stay?" he asked smirking. "Are you going to do something about it?"

Sakura can feel his smirk and shook her head. _'Two can play this game Uchiha,'_

"Sure why not," she said as she entered the elevator and started pressing the closed door button just to be held back when Sasuke placed his hands in between the doors and let himself in.

"Aren't you ever going to stop?" she asked now annoyed. Sasuke smirked and gave a small chuckle.

"This is what I get for taking you in my home last night, feeding you and driving you here?" he asked. "Ouch, that hurt Sakura."

"I didn't say anyth- oh nyah!" she said as she turned her head around. "and stop smirking!"

Sasuke chuckled this time then using her index and thumb placed her chin in between them and forced her to look at him. Sakura was taken aback by this.

"Just hold on," he whispered then kissed her. He broke it off when the door of the elevator opened to their floor.

Sakura still stood there, blushing like a tomato. Sasuke leaned on the wall.

"Are you going to stay there forever or do you want me to pull you out?" When Sakura realised her state, she shook her head then walked out.

She continued working in her office, with Sasuke drinking dark coffee and reading a magazine on one of her chairs.

"Hey Sasuke," she said and he looked up.

"Hn?"

"Have we met before?" she asked and knew that was a really stupid question so she rephrased it. "I mean (insert sigh here) …

"It felt like I've known you for a really long time Sasuke," she said, leaning on her palm that was now rested on the table.

"It's like we've met each other, hugged each other and sometimes I feel like there's this memory hidden away from me that's starting to come out,"

Sasuke smirked.

"Hn," was his only patent remark. Sakura glared at him then continued telling him what was going on.

"I keep getting dreams," she continued and Sasuke was intently listening, "I know this may sound weird but I already had you-know-what with someone but I just can't remember."

With that last sentence, Sasuke started laughing. Of course she lost it, lost it to him.

He remembered the first time they did it at his room when they were already together and how they longed for each other after that.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Sasuke stood up.

* * *

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

**Sorry for the really late update! I've been busy! **

**READ AND REVIEW please!**


	6. Hurting Him

**Miss Independent**- I've been so busy lately, with the Christmas and New Year's spirit so I'm sorry for this late update.

DISOWNING

(Brainstorming for ways to get a nice fluff)

* * *

**CHAPTER 6. HURTING HIM**

* * *

Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's ever so comfortable leather chair on his car that she forgot that he was even there. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply then opened her eyes, which met the scenery of the busy street of the city.

It was well past 5 and she knew that the day was far from over. She turned her head and looked at Sasuke.

For the first time since they've met did she notice how handsome he truly was; His spiky raven hair, his hot bod, which of course, consisted of washboard abs which she noticed, by the way, during their little accidental sleep together, his muscular arms and his stunning pale face.

She smiled and blushed at the same time.

'_I don't even know the guy that much and here I am, blushing like a crazed fan girl and even told him a secret that I completely blurted out without even thinking.'_

'**But I have to admit, he's so hot, handsome, a gentleman, sweet, caring-'**

'_Yeah I get it!'_

"Sakura," he called with his musky voice as he parked his car on the garage.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke," she apologised as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Just busy arguing with myself."

"You're that crazy hm?" he smirked as she blushed with anger.

"Crazy? Look who's talking," she huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Hn, you're talking I know," he said as he smirked once more. "I can see clearly,"

"Oh stop it!" she exclaimed. Sasuke shook his head then opened his door and exited. Sakura exited after, but didn't follow Sasuke inside. She wandered around his front yard.

She smiled.

'_I just realised how beautiful his yard looks, oh and see that, it's a Sakura tree!'_

Sakura ran towards the beautiful tree and touched its beautiful flowers. _'How could a man like him keep a tree like this in his front yard?'_

'**True, but in some ways, I somehow remember something about this tree,'**

'_Yeah, it feels like we were with Sasuke, caring for it and tending its needs,'_

Sakura sighed and kept staring at the tree. Somehow, whenever she looks at it, it reminds of her things that she has done with Sasuke. She was confused right now.

For the moment, she knew that she'd only met the guy a few days before but somehow, she keeps remembering things about him that never happened since their first meeting.

'_I've always been dreaming of this perfect guy,'_ she thought. _'What if Sasuke was my perfect guy and somehow by fate, we got separated and now, I'm here again, seeing this tree as a sign of my memories.'_

'**You are one crazy girl you know; I can't believe I'm actually your conscience,"**

'_Haha, rant all you want, but I know that I've met him before and spent more time with him than any person I've been and I'm going to find out.'_

Sakura smiled of her new plan. She was excited yet scared at the same time. She was excited of finding out the missing things she kept remembering but scared of the outcome.

She looked up and noticed Sasuke come out of his house with an arched brow.

"I was wondering where you are," he said as he approached her. She smiled.

"Don't mind me," she said, "I'm just admiring your beautiful front yard and that pretty tree."

"Hn," he smirked, "Well I got your phone inside my house, now come on."

The two went inside and as Sakura sat on his couch, drinking a hot cup of coffee, his home phone rang.

_Sasuke_

**Shizune**

_Hello?_

**Hi Uchiha-san, this is Shizune from the Konoha Hospital.**

_Hn, what is it you want?_

**Miss Tsunade-sama wants to have a talk with you with a business about Sakura.**

When Sasuke heard Sakura's name, he looked at Sakura then walked away from the living room where they both were, to the kitchen. His action wasn't unnoticed by Sakura who was curiously using her peripherals in watching Sasuke.

_What business about her?_

**Miss Tsunade-sama just want to speak to you concerning her health and about reliving her memory.**

_Hn, alright I'll be there._

Sasuke placed the receiver down on the living room with Sakura, still watching television.

"Hey Sakura," he said and the girl looked up.

"Oh yeah, I'll go now," she said as she stood up and grabbed her phone that was on the glass table. "Besides I have some unfinished stuff to do."

Sasuke nodded. "You going home?"

"No, actually I'm going to Hinata's apartment, she told me that she has big, surprising news for me," she said as she grabbed her coat, "I just hope she's not pregnant."

"Hn," he smirked. Sasuke knew exactly what the surprise was and blowing it seems like a bad yet tempting idea.

"I just hope that girl didn't do anything bad," she said as she exited his house.

"Well thanks Uchiha," she said with a smile.

"You sure you don't need me to drive you?" he asked as he pulled out his car keys.

"No, its okay," she replied, "I know you still have some unfinished business and besides, I'm going to the grocery store before I head to her house then go to the hospital later on."

"Hn, hop in," he said as he entered his car.

"Didn't you hear what I just sai-"

"I did," he muttered, "but I'll drop you first at Hinata's then I'll go do my unfinished business." He finished his sentence with a smirk which made Sakura shook her head.

"You are a stubborn baka, you know," she said as she laughed and entered his car.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital 6:00**

* * *

Sasuke entered the white lighted building with no emotion and laziness. Somehow he didn't feel like being in the hospital, but at the same time, he wanted to because of news.

He pressed the 'up' button on the elevator and let himself in as it carried him into the "Sake lady"'s office.

He entered the dimly lit room to be met by the smell of sake and somewhat smoke. He saw Tsunade behind her desk, Kakashi on the window and Naruto and Ino sitting on the chairs.

"Hey teme!" the blonde greeted, as he attempted to hug Sasuke but was met with a fist on his face.

"Don't touch me dobe," he muttered with a glare as he sat on the chair that Naruto was previously sitting on.

"THAT'S MY CHAIR!" he shouted as he pointed at Sasuke.

"Oh for goodness sake Naruto," breathed Ino as she waved her hands. "Shut up and just sit on the floor and listen!"

He growled then sat down on the floor with crossed arms.

"Now, I've gathered you all here with a decision of what to do with Sakura's recovery."

"I know it's been hard for all of you, especially you, Sasuke, so now, we have decided that it's time to help Sakura, recover her lost memories."

"Really? Does that mean Sakura-chan will be able to remember us?"

"What is it that you don't get stupid?" Ino said, "the remember part-"

"Or my fist about to punch your face, dobe," threatened Sasuke as he completed Ino's sentence.

"You three are very childlike," muttered Kakashi as he shook his head. Two minutes later, Kakashi was on a hospital bed, critically injured with a broken arm and bruised.

Want to know why? Well after his previous comment, the three glared at him and threw the chair at him and since he was sitting on the window sill, he fell three feet below.

Tsunade was now frustrated as she gulped a shot of sake and rubbed her temple that the skin almost ripped off.

"Now as I was saying," she said with a hiss, "Sakura's recovery for the past year was great so as her doctor and as her acting-like-mum, I'm happy to tell you guys that Sakura will be able to remember everything if you help her."

"YAY!"

"YEAH SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Hn, I think she's beating us to it," Sasuke said as he smirked. The people around the room looked at him suspiciously, wanting answers.

"What do you mean teme?" asked Naruto, scratching his head.

"When I walked away from her when I was talking to you, Tsunade-sama, I could clearly see her ears, straining to hear the conversation," he replied, "and the fact that she starts remembering things."

"Ah, good for her," stated the buxom blonde as she sat on her chair. "Well off you go then, I don't have time to entertain you and I have to fix that perverted white-haired idiot, so GET OUT!"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

I just arrived back in my apartment and was so happy for Hinata! She told me that Naruto proposed to her and we were celebrating like drunken ladies though she only drank 3 glasses, I got my fair share of 5.

But amidst all the celebrating, my mind kept drifting back to Sasuke-kun. Yeah I call him with a 'kun'.

I don't what it is about him, but it makes me so comfortable. I mean all I remember, is that I only knew him a few days before, at a restaurant, yet here we are, acting like we're a couple.

For goodness sake, he kissed me! Remember? Yeah he did, yet I didn't even bounce back and punch him, which I would normally do.

But the thing that most bothers me, is the fact that I kept remembering things about him. Once while working with a patient at the hospital, I remembered cuddling next to him in bed!

I was blushing so bad that my patient thought that I'm the one who needs medication! It was so embarrassing, but I just dosed him in a sleeping pill which felt good.

After that, I suddenly thought that maybe, Sasuke and I did meet before. So now, I decided to finally see what's going on.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**CEO of Uchiha Corp (Konoha)**

**0214356**

**Sasuke,**

**As you know, the overseas branches of our company is now being built right this moment and is said that it would be finished in no more than 9 months.**

**As exciting as it is, unfortunately, we have to postpone our travel there till after 10 months. So I suggest you pull up your time, start winning Sakura back so we can take her with us.**

**That was what your mother said so don't start laughing at me. Till next time.**

**Fugaku U.**

**Uchiha Corp. (Tokyo)**

**089765**

Sasuke smirked with his mum's comment. She sure knows how to make his youngest boy smile.

He was on his recliner chair, watching some odd television and was now looking up at the ceiling. His house has been so quiet without his cherry blossom.

The whole year that she was gone was the hardest year of his life. He spent Christmas and New Year's badly by ignoring people and cutting his social life and focused only with his job.

He sighed then closed his eyes. Now he's happy to know that surely, Sakura would remember them once again.

With that thought, he stood up and turned off the TV. It was already 11 at night and here he was, watching, while reading a faxed message from his dad; so not him.

He stood up and stretched. He was a feeling a little tired so he went up the stairs, splashed his face with water, changed to his boxers then fell fast asleep.

In the meantime, Sakura just finished her overtime shift and was feeling casually dizzy. She was the second last person to leave the hospital. (The last is the cleaner)

'I better get a raise with this,' she thought as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

The sky was dark now and the only lights were the post lights that only lighted a particular circle on the ground. Much to her discomfort, there were no more taxis that arrived after waiting for more than 10 minutes.

"Great!" she said out loud. "How am I supposed to get home? My place is a long way from here, Ino's place is farther away and there's no one else close."

She sighed. "I give up," she muttered as she sat on the pavement. It was very cold now and she could see her breath in front of her face.

She buried her face on her knees and hoped that someone would come and save her from this dreadful nightmare; a lonely and cold one.

She stayed in that position for as long as she could remember. Then right there, she started remembering her past.

She remembered Ino, who she thought was just her friend after meeting in her flower shop was actually her best friend since childhood.

She remembered Hinata who befriended her and helped her though tough times, was actually her long lost friend that was part of their girl gang.

Ten ten, the girl with a bun hair she met at the club that Sasuke took her in for their first date together. She remembered that she was the tomboyish girl of the gang who loves collecting weapons of all sorts.

Naruto, the blonde headed idiot who she thought was very funny, was actually Sasuke's best friend and rival and the guy who fought with Sasuke because of her.

She smiled at that thought. Then she started remembering things about different people but very vague.

She was happy that she remembered things about her past, but she knew somehow, that it was still incomplete. She knew that there were a lot of things she still has to know and tomorrow she'll start asking.

But for today, she needs to find a way to get home before she freezes.

"**Girl you better hurry up and find yourself a comfy place to sleep! I don't want to die yet… especially here!"**

"Ugh, what am I gonna do?" she said out loud, knowing that no one there was close enough to hear her. It was 2 minutes before 12 now and she was starting to lose hope.

'_What if no one finds me? What if I can't find my way home? What if I die here in this city?'_ she thought.

"Sakura-san?" Sakura looked up to see who said her name. She saw a boy, wearing black coat that covered all his body. He had a grey scarf around her neck and has red hair.

"Umm sorry, but do I know you?" she asked as she started fearing the man. What if he was some kind of paedophile who planned everything just to get a piece of her? She was starting to freak out now.

She backed away slowly and dug into her pockets for her chilli spray. _'These things can so come in handy right now,'_

The red-haired noticed what she was clutching and smiled.

"I'm Sabaku Gaara," he said with a small smile. "I'm a friend of the Uchiha and the blonde-haired dope."

When Sakura heard Sasuke's last name, her grip loosened.

"Hi," she said still doubtful of his gothic like look, "Kind of strange seeing a stranger here at 12 pm at night."

Gaara looked at her then stretched out his hands. "Well I wasn't really planning on meeting anyone here so it's a shock for me to see you," he said as he lifted Sakura up.

"Well thanks for letting me know who you are and reminding me of the time," Sakura said, "but I have to go home now."

"Home?" he said with an arched brow, "well it seems that there's no more taxis around. Would you like me to take you to the Uchiha's place?"

"Sasuke-kun's place?" she asked with an arched brow as well. "Why his place?"

Being a smart person as he is, Gaara didn't say something. Maybe something was up at the moment that he didn't want to put his head into and get into trouble.

"Well that's the place I can only offer," He said as he started walking off, "if you won't take it, then so be it."

Sakura bit her lip and anger. "Fine," she called out. "I'll come with you to Sasuke-kun's"

* * *

**Sasuke's house 12:31 am (midnight)**

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he heard his doorbell ring. He looked over at his shoulder to find the time. He was greatly annoyed with the fact that people will start visiting him in an hour.

'I thought I told those damn workers to come at 9 not 12,' he muttered angrily as he pushed the covers away and walked past his room.

He groaned as he walked down the stairs.

Sakura and Gaara were patiently waiting for Sasuke to wake up. But Gaara knew that if Sasuke saw him there with Sakura, a fight will break lose so he said goodbye to Sakura and drove off.

Sakura was still staring at the smoke that came from Gaara's car when Sasuke came and opened the door.

"S-Sakura?" The girl turned around and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry to wake you up at this hour Sasuke-kun," she said. "It's just that I was finished late and-"

"Finish your story later," he said still not comprehending that Sakura was standing right in front of house at 12 at night. "Come inside before you freeze out there."

Sakura thanked him and entered his house, blushing madly because of his god like body staring her down. She was thankful that the lights were off or else Sasuke would've seen her embarrassment.

Sasuke gave her a questioning look and she already knew what to say.

"I was working over time at the hospital and finished at 11 and by that time, there were no more taxis so I couldn't get home," she replied with a tired smile.

"Oh and Gaara-san took me," she said with a yawn, "he seems to know you."

When Sasuke heard his name, his fists started curling till his knuckles had gone all white. He was giving the floor a frightening death glare that made Sakura's heart beat faster.

"That stupid red-haired took you here?" he said, "alone in his car?"

Sakura was backing away from Sasuke who was now walking towards her with a deadly glare. Sakura's back pressed on the wall and she slowly shrinking.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun I-I don't think t-that there's s-something w-wron-" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke captured her lips with his own.

Sakura's eyes widened with Sasuke's act. She desperately wanted to give in and open her mouth for him but she wasn't just giving up like that.

She pushed him off and glared at him. "What the heck is wrong with you Uchiha?" she asked, threateningly. Sasuke looked down on the floor, he had an apologetic face and a guilty face.

"Sorry," he muttered as he found composure and turned away from her. "You can sleep on the room you slept before."

Sakura nodded then looked on the floor as well. She pitied Sasuke; she didn't really want to be that harsh to him.

"I'll leave you a shirt and boxers upstairs on your room. 'Night."

Sakura followed Sasuke up the stairs after recovering. She opened the room that was next to his and found the clothes there. She smiled and looked at the wall clock.

'_Gosh it's 1 already,'_

She quickly discarded all of her clothes and hanged it inside the closet. She yawned, pulled the covers and closed her eyes.

She desperately wanted to say sorry to him but argued with herself that he should be the one to say sorry.

She sighed then opened her eyes once more. _'I don't but somehow, I think I've hurt him more…'_

* * *

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

I'M DONE! WOW! LONG CHAPTER FOR ME…

It may be boring for you guys… so sorry.

A force is telling you to click the 'review' button below… Obey it!

Cheers!


	7. Realising

**THANKS Y'ALL FOR YOUR CONTINOUS SUPPORT!**

**DISOWNAGE**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7. REALISING**

**

* * *

**

"Why now Tsunade-sama?" she asked with a sad face. "Can't they just change plans? I mean it's too early and I'm so rushed."

Tsunade looked at her hurt, emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I'm afraid that this is the only offer they have. Since you're the only one they're taking from here at Konoha, they don't want to delay it," the blonde replied.

Sakura stared at the ground. Happiness and pain haunted her emotions right now.

"You have to leave by Friday, Sakura,"

* * *

**Sasuke's house 7.30 am**

**

* * *

**

Sakura opened her eyes lightly then rubbed it. She could feel the heat of the sun's rays as it entered inside her room. She opened her eyes and completely and scanned the place.

It looked the same as it was before when she was last here. She sighed. _'Sasuke's not a guy who'd change rooms,'_ she smiled at her thought then she remembered.

She immediately stood up and pushed the covers away. She went inside the room's suite and washed her face. She saw a toothbrush and toothpaste there and noticed that this was the same toothbrush she used.

She smiled and helped herself with it. After two minutes of brushing, she went inside the bathroom and took a nice, long shower.

Inside the heated shower doors, Sakura thought of all the things that had happened to her and wondered if she'll ever get out of the mess.

'_What have I put myself into?'_ she thought as she rubbed some conditioner on her hands then to her hair. '_Tsunade-sama told me that my greatest dream came true and asks me to leave in 3 days which is great but then I start remembering things about my past that I didn't knew I had hidden!'_

Sakura sighed then screamed in her hands. After screaming her worries away, she washed herself for a quick 5 minutes then turned off the tap.

Now there was another problem in hand; a personal one, to her dismay.

'_When are these problems ever going away?' _she thought to herself as she dried herself and placed her clothes, or more, Sasuke's clothes, on again.

After changing, she didn't hesitate in jumping back on the bed and banging her head with the pillows. She then decided that she needed to talk to someone.

She picked herself up and grabbed her phone from her bag. She flicked it open and found Ino's number. _'Ha, just the girl I need to talk to,'_

_Ringgggg_

**Ino: **Umm, hello?

**Ssakura: **GOOD MORNING INO-PIG!

**Ino: **Freaking forehead girl! You don't need to shout y'know! I mean, I'M JUST HERE!

**Sakura: **(laughs) Sorry, just wanted to wake you up so you'll listen properly.

**Ino: **Yeah whatever forehead. So what's up?

**Sakura: **I'm confused right now! Confused about my dream, my work, my life here in Konoha, Sasuke-kun-

**Ino: **Wait hold up, what does the Uchiha got to do with your problems?

**Sakura:**Well apart from the fact that I'm here in house again for the 2nd time and the feelings I'm starting to feel for him… nothing much actually.

**Ino: **You're in HIS house; for the 2ND FREAKING TIME? Eeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk! Did he do something to you? I mean I'll pummel him to the ground!

Sakura was about to say no, but realised what the Uchiha did to her last night. She thought about it for a moment, then realised how a big mouth Ino-pig was, so she decided not to tell her, for friendship's sake.

**S: **No, he didn't do anything. It's just that… would you believe me if I told you that I'm starting to like him?

Ino smiled at what Sakura said.

**Ino:**Of course I believe you hun, I mean why I wouldn't? I'm your best friend after all, if you remember.

**Sakura: **Yeah of course I remember which is quite strange actually.

**Ino: **Haha, besides, I know he always had the hots for you. (smirks)

**Sakura: **(blushes) Okay now that's totally uncalled for, and besides, I bet he doesn't feel anything for more at all.

Ino shook her head and smirked. Oh Sakura doesn't know anything of how the Uchiha felt for her. Something that even Ino couldn't even comprehend.

**Ino: **You know what forehead, I'm going to dare you right here, right now.

Sakura bit her lip. Something about Ino's tone of voice, which was quite deceiving, made her uneasy.

**Sakura:**O-kay

**Ino: **If you really like him, or more even, love him, I dare you to go to his room, kiss him with so much passion, pouring all your emotions, problems and everything else that burdens you, into that kiss.

Sakura dropped the phone, not really taking in what her bf just said. Then she immediately picked up the phone.

**Sakura:** Kiss the guy? I'd rather die or be impaled on a pole!

Suddenly, the two girls heard a knock on Sakura's door and a voice.

"Sakura? You okay in there?" asked the familiar voice of the Uchiha, outside her door.

This time, Ino was now smirking and laughing so hard.

**Ino:** I bet that's the Uchiha isn't it? You know what Sakura? If you go and kiss him and as I said, pour all your burdens to that kiss, I'll bet it'll be much more comfortable, not to mention hotter than being impaled on a pole. I mean eww, girl.

Sakura glared at the phone.

**Sakura:** You know what? I'm dared!

She shouted the words then closed her phone with the blonde on the other line, laughing tremendously. Sasuke, who was ignorant of what was happening, was starting to worry about Sakura's mentality.

'_Is she crazy or something?'_

Then suddenly, the door opened, which shocked him. The pink-haired girl jumped on him then placed her lips on his. She kissed him with so much passion, pouring all her burdens in it.

Sasuke then suddenly closed his eyes and deepened the kiss even more by lifting Sakura up, which rewarded him a yelp, then led them to his/their room.

Sakura opened her mouth for him, who licked her bottom lip for entrance and a hot, fiery tongue battle started to emerge.

Sasuke, won of course. With his superiority complex and stubborn dominance, Sakura couldn't do anything but yield.

Her hands shot up to his hair and tugged it. _'How could something so spiky, be so soft?' _

Sasuke carefully placed her on his bed, hovering above her, still suck in their hot, lip-lock. Sakura then felt something in her chest; a sudden emotion of defeat and relief.

'_Stupid Ino-pig was right, I feel so angry for being defeated yet I feel so happy with the relief that all my burdens were all snatched away,'_

She could feel Sasuke's hands roam around her body. She smiled at this then pushed him off which really shocked the Uchiha.

**(READ! Alright, I was actually going to insert the lemon here, but realised that this was a rated T fic. So, I'm going to write the lemon on the Rated M category and I'll tell you guys when I've put it up. Cheers!)**

**

* * *

**

**2 hour time skip**

**

* * *

**

Sakura sat up, with raven-haired, looking at her with curiosity and a questioning look.

She smirked. "Guys and their hormones," she muttered as she stood up, aiming to get out of the room.

"Us and ours?" Sasuke said in disbelief, though not showing it, "you're the one who jumped on me and kissed the hell out of me, then… lead to something else."

Sakura saw Sasuke blush and laughed her heart out and had to lean on his bedside table for support.

"Hmm, whatever," she said as she waved her hands and started placing her clothes on. Sasuke on the other hand, followed her down the stairs.

"What's up with you today?" he asked with an arched brow as he grabbed the phone and started dialling numbers.

"Well, I feel great!" she exclaimed as she went to his fridge and started roaming it for some decent food to eat. Sasuke shook his head and smirked.

'_She's just roaming my fridge like she lives here,' _he thought as the phone started ringing.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want me to cook you breakfast?" she asked, not making eye contact. When she didn't get a reply, she turned around to see that he was on the phone.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll catch up at 10," he said to the person on the other line, "Hn, bye."

"What were you saying?" he asked the rosette as he placed the receiver down on the counter.

"Oh, I asked if you want me to cook you some breakfast?" she repeated her question as she grabbed two eggs, a pack of bacon and held it up for his eyes to see.

"Hn, sure," he said as he went over to his coffee machine and made himself a cup.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

Sakura got so surprised that she nearly dropped the pan that Sasuke handed her. The latter however, remained stoic, not caring for the world who or _what _screamed his name.

Yellow flashed through the living room down to the kitchen and landed directly at the edge of the counter which made him stumble backwards.

Sasuke hovered in front of him, looking down on him, head shaking.

"You baka," he muttered as he left him still on the floor with his bloody forehead.

Sakura placed the pan on the stove and hurriedly went to Naruto's side.

"This is what you get for running too quickly Naruto," she said as she examined his injury.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," he said as he wiped the blood off with his T-shirt.

"Don't do that," Sakura said as she held Naruto's hand. "You have a cut and if you wipe your dirty clothes on it, it might get infected."

Naruto did as he was told and shifted his seat on the ground.

"I'll get the first aid kit," she said as she stood up. "Sasuke, hand Naruto the tissues and I'll be right back."

Sasuke groaned and tossed the blonde, a box of tissue, to his lap. "Wipe yourself, you're a bloody mess."

It was true, Naruto was a bloody mess. His forehead leaked of blood and his T-shirt with fresh blood on it as well. The blonde stuck his tongue out to him.

"Oh shut up teme," he called as he gently wiped his forehead with the tissue. He didn't even make contact with his forehead, when he started crying like a baby.

"You dobe, it hasn't even touched you and you're crying already," Sasuke said as he shook his head once more.

Sakura came back minuted later, hiding her laugh when he noticed the death glares of one another to each other.

He kneeled beside Naruto and washed all the dried blood, disinfecting it with a dash of alcohol which made the blonde wince in pain. After calming him down, Sakura wrapped it around with a gauze bandage.

"There you go," she said with a smile, "good as new."

"Thanks very much Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he hugged Sakura and earned himself a slap when Sakura was turning red because of the lack of air.

Naruto eventually let go of Sakura who was thankful and continued to cook breakfast.

* * *

**Time skip: 3 hours later**

**

* * *

**

Ino walked around her flower shop, busy picking different kinds of flowers as she heard the bell of her shop ring.

"Ino-pig you here?" called out the pink-haired girl looking over the counter.

"Oh hey forehead!" greeted Ino as she came and hugged her friend, careful not to prick her with the rose stems she's holding.

"So how was it?" winked Ino, nudging at her blushing friend.

"What do you mean how was it?" asked Sakura, trying to act as if nothing happened.

"Don't lie to me forehead," glared the blonde as she went around the counter, "I know some_thing _happened between the two of you back there, so tell me."

Sakura was now blushing furiously as she placed her hands over her face.

"He was so amazing, he was so soft, so delicate, so great, it felt great on me, I wanted more and-"

"Whoa hold up forehead!" Ino said as she waved a hand over the rosette's face. "I cannot understand what you're talking about apart from the fact that you wanted more." Ino winked at the end and Sakura smirked.

"Well, he was so amazing," she commented, "When he held me, it felt like he already held me before, which he did."

Ino arched a brow. "What?"

"Well, he told me that we already made love before," Sakura replied with a hint of pink, again, in her cheeks.

With that, Ino started laughing so hard that she bumped around the shop and tears were starting to flow down her cheeks.

"What is so funny you pig?" asked Sakura furious and curious.

"Well of course you guys have done it before," Ino said in between breaths. "You two back at high school were like the horniest teenagers around."

Sakura blushed even redder than before. "Are you serious?"

"Totally," Ino replied as she found her composure and cleared her throat, "But you always control the Uchiha. If he wants it at the wrong time, you don't give in."

Sakura laughed at that. "Hm, his sexy looks won't work on me all the time,"

Ino laughed. "You go girl."

Beep Beep

Sakura and Ino both took out their phones and read their similar text message.

**Yo girls, Ten and Hina here.**

**Just wondering if you guys want to go shopping with us. If you do, which you will, unless you want a black eye, message us back and meet you guys at the mall by 6 pm.**

**Churros are deliciously craved for right now.**

The two girls laughed then both messaged back.

* * *

**Hyuuga Mansion**

**

* * *

**

"You know Neji, your house is awesome as,' commented Naruto as he hit the ping-pong ball towards his opponent, Shikamaru.

"Yeah whatever," replied the brown-haired, "heard it far too much."

"Have you ever tried like, I don't know, filling it up with people?" asked the blonde, whose sweat dripped because of his concentration.

"What the heck do you mean?" asked Neji as he sipped his beer.

"Well, you've been married to Ten Ten for like, I don't know, 5 years? Yet you haven't made babies to enjoy this place."

Naruto received a punch, not a hard one, on his face.

"What made you think that dobe?" asked Sasuke, who was entertained with the question and his friend's reaction.

"Well come on you guys," he said as he placed the ping pong racket down. "I'm not married yet, so I can't really do anything about it but you, you and you!"

He pointed at Neji, Sasuke then Shikamaru. "You guys have been married what? 3 to 5 years? And here I am still waiting if one of your wives is going to pop out a little one!"

"It's none of your business whether we want one or not," scowled Neji as he gulped more beer to ease his aching head.

"Sheesh Hyuuga," Naruto said, "I admired you for being a man in some ways, but I never thought you're scared of babies."

Naruto received a death glare that if looks could kill, he'd probably be dead. But Naruto wasn't really paying attention at him because he was laughing too hard.

"You're an exception though, teme," he said, after snapping out of his thunderous laughing fit.

"Hn, whatever," he replied. He smirked as he recalled the naked events that happened just a few hours before.

"Yo Uchiha are you alright?" asked Shikamaru who now moved on to playing snooker.

"Yeah," he recalled. "Just fine."

* * *

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

UPDATE AGAIN! Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapters and pretty much those who reviewed my story!

This was a sucky chap, I know, I promise to make it better next time.

Lemon will be up soon on Rated M category! Hehe

Cheerios

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. Leaving

**DISOWN**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8. LEAVING**

**

* * *

**

It was pouring outside. Harder than any of the Konoha residents have ever seen, since the time they lived here at the marvellous city.

Sakura was at Ino's apartment, gradually helping her out with some housework and such and now, resting after a hard day's work.

She leant on the window sill, staring blankly at the clouded city. She played with the window, attempting to wipe the rain that splatters on its surface. She giggled when the thunder cracks and scared her.

"What's the matter forehead?" her blonde best friend asked, sitting beside her, holding a dust mitt in hand and a flower vase on the other.

"Nothing," she answered, not looking at her, "just admiring the rain."

"Admiring the rain huh?" said Ino, "are you really that bored?"

"No, I'm not bored," replied the rosette, "just thinking things through."

"Is there any possibility that it's about a certain raven-haired Uchiha?" asked Ino, winking at her. Sakura smiled and let a small laugh.

"Truthfully, yes," she replied, "Bothers me a lot too."

"Have you told him yet?" she asked, dusting the window sill which made Sakura cough back.

The rosette stood up and took the flower vase form Ino's hand.

"I haven't," she replied hesitantly, afraid of what her friend might say.

"You haven't huh?" she said meekly, which surprised Sakura with the tone of no-anger in her voice. "You know that it'll hurt him more."

"I didn't tell him because," she paused, biting her lip, "I haven't decided whether or not I'll go."

This time, Ino looked at her resentfully. "Haven't decided?" she said with anger in her voice. "Forehead, I've known you ever since we were kids and I know that this is your dream since we were in diapers, and now you're telling me that you're not positive you'll go?"

"Yes," replied Sakura with a hint of anger in her voice as well. "It's just that, I've thought things over and over and I realised that Sasuke-kun was actually my boyfriend and we just had (cough) hours ago and here I am, thinking of leaving him again. I don't think that's quite fair in his side."

Ino looked down. _'So he hasn't told her everything yet. Figures.'_

"Sakura," she said, catching the attention of her friend, "Sasuke's not your boyfriend."

Sakura looked alarmed and at the same time, panicky. "What do you mean he's not? He told me before that-"

"Follow me," commanded Ino, walking away from the living room. Sakura stood up and ran beside her friend. "Wait, you haven't explained to me everything yet."

"You'll see," muttered Ino as she arrived on her bedroom. She went kneeled then grabbed something from underneath her bed. It was an old shoe box, dusty from age.

"Here," she said offering the box to Sakura who looked at her with a questioning look, before taking the box.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it," commanded Ino again as she sighed and sat down on her bed next to Sakura.

Sakura bit her lip then slowly and carefully opened the lid of the box. The first thing that greeted her was a small black box.

"Oh my go-" said Sakura, placing a hand on her mouth. "Is this a-"

"Yes," replied Ino, "and it's definitely not mine, since Shika can never afford such a thing."

* * *

**Hyuuga Mansion**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke and Shikamaru were the only ones who noticed that it was heavily pouring outside. Sasuke was sitting on a couch that was leaning beside the window.

Shikamaru was lying on the carpeted floor, staring at the ceiling while the other boys busied themselves with poker.

"You alright there Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru, still keeping his still pose.

"Hn," he replied, staring at the black clouds.

"I haven't asked," said the pineapple head "have you told Sakura about your relationship together?"

"No," he replied. Shikamaru now stood up and was giving Sasuke a =-what-are-you-waiting-for look.

"Ino will tell her," he said casually as he stood up and walked towards the bar. Shikamaru followed him.

"How can you be sure that that troublesome girl will tell her?" he asked, grabbing himself a glass.

"She will," said the Uchiha coolly, pouring himself a glass of Scotch and some on Shikamaru's.

"Hmm, figures,"

"Hey guys," called out Neji and the two boys looked up. "Ten messaged me and told me that they're going to the mall today, you guys are up to go and busy ourselves?"

"Shopping? Yeah I'd need a pair of pants right now," muttered Naruto.

"And I heard there was a new Nike factory," commented Shikamaru. The boys looked at each other then nodded.

"Alright then, settled,"

When the boys got ready to go and drive their cars to the girls' houses, Naruto was the only one who noticed Sasuke and his rigid form.

"Hey teme, you alright?" he asked, patting his best friend's shoulder.

'**You are not fine Uchiha,'**

'_I know I'm not, but I don't know what to say.'_

'**Tell him the truth, for sure, he'll understand.'**

"No," he answered as he started walking towards his Porsche.

"No?" repeated Naruto while scratching his head.

"I haven't been completely honest with Sakura," he admitted as he entered his car, with Naruto, sitting shotgun.

"But I thought that all you want to do is to relive back her memories?" he said, still confused.

"I am," he answered as the garage opened and he drove off in the rainy world outside.

"Then why aren't you honest with her, teme?" Sasuke still remained still, his face, unreadable.

"Well?" demanded Naruto.

"I'm… afraid," he said, looking at the steering wheel. He cursed in his head for admitting things that he was afraid.

"Afraid of what?" asked Naruto, now understanding the proportions of what's happening.

"I'm afraid that if I tell her, she'll be angry and somehow our relationship won't work anymore," he said, gripping the steering wheels, tightly - his knuckles whitening.

"Sakura-chan's not like that teme," remarked the blonde. "You of all people should know that."

"What if don't?" he said angrily, "what if I don't know her anymore? What if she's…?"

Naruto ignored all of that and yanked Sasuke on the head; A little too hard than he realised.

"Well you do!" he shouted, "You know her because you love her and will be there for her, no matter what."

"Sakura-chan maybe hasn't fulfilled that promise but it wasn't her fault. She was on an accident teme, if she wasn't hit and you ask her that question, of course she wouldn't want to be on an accident that will take all her memories away!"

Sasuke looked straight ahead on the road for a long moment then smirked.

"Wow dobe," he said, "that was the first smart thing that you've ever said in your life."

Naruto grinned widely. "And proud of it!"

* * *

**Konoha Mall**

**

* * *

**

All the girls were already at the mall, arriving soaking wet, yet happy, except for Sakura.

They were at the food court, drinking hot cups of coffee, to calm themselves down before their shopping spree.

Sakura sat at the far end of the table, face, cupped on her hand that rested on the table, looking away from the girls with unreadable eyes. Ino noticed her best friend's not cheery self, and knew exactly what was going on.

"Hey Sakura, you alright?" called out Ten Ten with a worried look. Sakura looked up and gave her a fake smile.

"I'm fine," she replied, "just a little cold."

"Okay, hun," replied the brunette, "just don't get sick."

Ino watched the conversation and looked at her friend with pitiful eyes then went and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry Sakura," was all she said, avoiding Sakura's eyes.

"It's not your fault," replied the rosette, "and I know it's not Sasuke-kun's either."

Ino smiled at that. She was clearly wishing that Sakura will not blame everything to Sasuke. Besides, that would hurt him more.

"I knew you'd understand," said the blonde, hugging her friend on the shoulder. Sakura smiled faintly.

"I just don't understand is that fact that Sasuke didn't tell me," she replied. "It is because of all those years that we've parted, he'd learned not to trust me?"

"I do trust you," the voice belonged to a familiar face of course. The two girls both turned around to see Sasuke standing behind Sakura with a worried yet stoic look on his face.

Ino smiled and hid a giggle. "I'll see you two later," she said as she stood up and left the two.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Is it wrong for me to come and join?" he asked with a smirk on his handsome face. Sakura blushed pink then looked straight in his eyes with no hesitation.

"Sasuke-kun," she started, "do you really trust me?"

Sasuke nodded in response.

"Then why didn't you tell me about the ring?" The question made Sasuke hiss. Sakura noticed the obvious anger and guilt in his eyes and figure.

"I guess, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you," he said, locking his eyes on the edge of the table.

"But that doesn't mean I don't trust you," he said before Sakura could respond. She smiled a small smile then leaned her head on his shoulder.

Sakura laughed. "So were you going to propose before I got my accident?"

Sasuke looked at her, disbelieving what he heard. _'Propose?'_

"Oh sorry," she said, looking away from his eyes. "I didn't mean to ask. Besides, proposing has to be in secret for the girl right?"

Sasuke opened his eyes to say something, but found nothing to say back to her.

"Oh and I'm sorry again, Sasuke-kun," she uttered and Sasuke's shoulder stiffened.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, not really thinking the accident was something she needed to apologise for and her ignorance about the ring.

"I didn't tell you something that I should've told you before," she replied, lifting her head and locking her emerald eyes with his onyx ones.

"Tsunade-sama told me before that my dream job of becoming a world wide doctor will finally come true," she said. She bit her lip when he didn't respond and continued.

"The hard part is the fact that I'm…" she paused momentarily. She didn't know how she's going to say it without breaking his heart once more.

Sasuke noticed her inner debate and comforted her by caressing her cheek with his warm, hands.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go to America," was all she said that made Sasuke's eyes wide.

"What?"

"Hey teme, Sakura-chan, come on you guys, we're going," interrupted Naruto as he jumped between the two's conversation and hauled Sakura away from the Uchiha.

Sakura was thankful to Naruto for saving her but deep in her heart, she was aching and in pain.

The gang were metres away from Sasuke when they all noticed that he wasn't following. They all turned around and gave him a look.

Sasuke looked in each of them but failed to look at Sakura's, since her eyes were locked on her hands that were fiddling with her handbag.

"I'm not really feeling to go walking right now," he said. "Go and have fun. I'll meet you guys later."

They still didn't move but just gave him questioning looks. Sasuke though, ignored it and turned his back away from them.

"Hey teme," called out Naruto, running beside Sasuke with the latter still not stopping. "What's the matter?"

Sasuke finally stopped, but avoided the scrutinizing gaze of the blonde. "I'm feeling kind of sick," he replied emotionlessly, "so I'm going home."

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you or something?" the blonde asked with a worried tone. He knew his best friend long enough for him to know that he was lying.

"Hn, now go,"

"Alright then," said the blonde, "I'll see you later!"

* * *

**Uchiha Residence**

**

* * *

**

The onyx eyed man arrived a few minutes before, tossing his keys on the side table with an unreadable face. He walked inside, not bothering to turn on the lights.

He went to his kitchen, grabbed himself a drink of Scotch and gulped the content down. He panted after drinking quickly then wiped his mouth while tossing the glass on the bin.

He rubbed his temple, down to his mouth then looked outside. It was still pouring and he can hear the thunder crack in the distance.

'_Going to America? Why the hell didn't she tell me?'_

In anger, he kicked the stool that stood beside him and sunk down on the cold, hard floor with his hands, hanging on his knees.

He rubbed his temple and stayed there for a pretty long time, ignoring calls, knocks and doorbells.

The phone was ringing and even though it was just beside him, he still continued to ignore it.

Then it came to the beep sound where you are asked to leave a message. The past few callers didn't leave any message but now, she did.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, it's me Sakura. I hope you're alright there, if you're even there. I know that it was wrong timing for me to tell you about the plans to go US but, even though I argued a lot with Tsunade-sama about it, there's no point about it."

Sasuke looked up at the phone. He heard Sakura sigh.

"I would like to meet up with you again before I leave, if that's okay. And to tell you the truth, I'm not really having a good time here at the mall because my mind keeps drifting back at you. I'm sorry again and please call me. Bye."

There was a soft click and Sasuke sighed.

'_Why does the world hate me so much?'_

'**Hn, you know for once, I actually agree with you.'**

Sasuke stood up and debated whether to call Sakura now or later. He realised it would be best if get comfortable first, and then call her later.

For the next hour, he took a nice long relaxing shower where he thought things through. After, he ordered some pizza for dinner, brought his laptop down with him to the living room then called his brother.

_Sasuke_ **Itachi**

"_**Hello?"**_

"_Itachi? Sasuke here,"_

"**Oh hello my dear little brother, why have you called? Have you finally decided how much you miss me?"**

"_Shut it, just here to ask if dad's still at the meeting,'_

"**Yeah why?"**

"_I just need to talk to him about the company and whatever he meant on the fax about the six months thing."_

"**Yeah we're not leaving just yet so I guess you're scoring on the blossom pretty well?"**

"_That's the problem, but the heck with you, I gotta go now.'_

"**Goodbye my dear little brother!"**

Click

'_I think that bastard is drunk,'_

'**Nah, I think he's both drunk and high.'**

'_Hn,'_

Sasuke then dialled a different number; a certain pink-haired.

"Hey Sakura," greeted Sasuke in his low, mesmerising voice.

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun," greeted the rosette on the other line. Her voice was sad but Sasuke could hear a hint of joy in them as well.

"Alright, we'll talk," he said.

"Really?"

"Hn, come to my house now, I ordered pizza for dinner," he said, shaking his head. He doesn't sound like himself anymore.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, I'll come right away," she said then placed the receiver down. A few moments later, Sasuke heard the doorbell ring.

He went over and took the pizza and paid the guy, making sure that the rain doesn't mess up his front hall, and then placed it on the living room where he decided to recline and rest his body.

Soon after, there was another knock on the door. Sasuke was certain that it was Sakura but when he opened the door and was greeted by a red-haired, slutty looking girl, he abruptly closed the door.

"Stay away from me Karin," he said as he started bolting the door and ignoring the loud pleas and knocks of the girl, mixed with the pitter- patter of the rain.

"Please Sasuke-kun," pleaded the girl, "I'll promise that you'll have a really good time with me if you take me first to you bed. Can't you see how sexy I am while I'm wet?"

She said this with such seductiveness in her voice that almost made Sasuke puke - and that barely happens. Then he heard an engine roar and stop in front of his house.

He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains apart, barely seeing Sakura, leaving her car, opening her umbrella and staring at the red-haired who was kissing the wet window where Sasuke was looking in.

Sasuke ran towards the kitchen and grabbed his cell phone.

"Can you please, stealthily, go to the back of my house?" he asked. "I'll distract that pathetic girl and you come in."

"Sure," replied Sakura, unsurely. Sure enough, Sasuke gave a pretty good distraction and Sakura was off, jumping over his locked fence.

'_Silly Uchiha,' _thought Sakura, _'asking me to go to the back with the fence door locked.'_

Sakura went inside his house, wet because of the rain, but thankful that she brought with her an umbrella.

She arrived at the living room, looking at Sasuke who was now sitting on the recliner again, eyes closed. Sakura smiled at how cute he looked then went to his kitchen.

She came back pretty soon, carrying with her a jug full of lemonade and two glasses. She set them down and sat on the other recliner, propping her feet up and sighed. She felt so relaxed.

She felt that a certain _someone_ was staring at her so she opened her eyes and looked back at his eyes. She felt shocked when she looked.

In his eyes alone, she noticed the sadness and the tremendous pain that was written all over it.

When their eyes met, Sasuke soon after, looked away and reached and grabbed himself a slice. With his hand, he beckoned Sakura to have some.

Sakura's heart ached when she saw the emotions in his eyes and for a pretty long time, she felt like crying. She grabbed a slice and took a bite, to take her mind off of crying. It helped, but not much.

His phone rang again and he stood up and gave her a look. She understood immediately what he meant. He nodded, took the call and walked off.

Sakura tried filling her head with things to take away thoughts of what she saw before, but it seemed nothing could help.

Then she saw Sasuke's open laptop. Secretly, she stood and sat on the chair he was sitting before and looked at the screen.

It was directed on his email. She bit her lip when she noticed she needed a password.

'_Hm, what would his password be?'_

'_Oh yeah, I'll try Uchiha,'_

Incorrect.

'_Dang, what could it be?'_

"**How about his name?"**

'_Alright,'_

She typed his name then was still incorrect. Then she looked out his window and saw the lovely Sakura tree and smiled. Though it was raining, it still looked marvellous.

Then an idea popped into her mind. '_Sakura, the tree!'_

She typed Sakura on the password and clicked enter. Suddenly, she was inside his email account.

'_The cherry blossom tree was his password? How random!'_

"**Are you that dumb? You never know, he chose Sakura because that was your name. You guys were romantically involved before, remember?"**

Sakura nodded her head then blushed. Sasuke was so sweet.

She looked at his emails and noticed that they were all boring. Some were from Naruto and emails from the guys but mostly it was about work.

Then she noticed his draft messages. She stared in shock for there were 110 messages. Even though she wanted to, she knew she doesn't have time to read all of them so she just clicked on the latest one, marked with today's date.

She opened it and was shocked to see her name at the front.

**Sakura, my cherry blossom,**

**What are you doing to me my love? For the past few days since I saw you, I've finally regained my strength back. When you stared at me, blushed and gave me that look, it made me feel how loved I am. That kiss, that morning that we spent together in bed; It made me realise how special you are to me, how in love I am with you.**

**But now, you told me you were leaving. Sakura, you're breaking my heart, but I know I can't do much about it. I love you my one and only cherry blossom. Please don't leave me; I don't know what I'll do without you.**

**Sasuke**

Sakura stared at the email.

Then she cried.

* * *

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

**Really long chapter but I think I liked it. I kind of cried at the last part… that's how gay I am. LOL**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Oh and the Lemon will be up really soon! I'll tell you guys about it. Really soon okay?**

**That button in the middle is really tempting yeah? Why not try it?**


	9. Let Go

All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Except for my plot. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 9. LET GO**

**

* * *

**

The darkness was uncomfortable. It clouded thoughts, it makes you see nothing.

Tears. Tears started falling down her cheeks. The pain was unbearable. Sakura; the girl who never cried, who was the strongest emotionally, was now uncontrollably crying on the floor, clutching her heart.

Would people think she's crazy? She herself doesn't think she's crazy… just hurt. His pain was hurting her to the core and now she realised it.

Sasuke, who heard the sobs and cries of his visitor, panicked for a bit. With the phone still in his ears, he ran and saw the broken Sakura, clutching her chest as she cried on the floor.

He apologised to the caller and ran.

Hours before, she felt how she loved Sasuke. How passionate he made love to her. She felt how he truly loved her with that private morning. Now, she's breaking. Memories flooded her mind, torturing her and escaping from where they hid.

It was hard enough thinking about Sasuke but now, it was harder because of the fact that her old memories started confusing her and filling her mind up.

It was hurting, both physically and emotionally.

The wooden floor was wet with her tears, pooling into a puddle. She trembled and fell on the cold, hard floor, clutching her chest with one hand and clutching her head with her other.

It was torturing her; it was hurting that she couldn't take it anymore.

"SASUKE!"

Sakura was on the hospital bed, strapped with dextrose on her right hand and a bandage wrapped around her head. Sasuke was sitting on her left, holding her hand.

Tsunade, the head doctor, came in soon after, holding a clipboard in her hand.

"Ah, good that you're here Uchiha," she said. The onyx-eyed man only gave her a small nod in acknowledgement with his eyes fixed on his blossom's pale face.

"Sakura's fine," she said and Sasuke looked down and took a breath in.

"Then what is she doing here in the hospital?" he asked in a low voice.

"It seems that her brain couldn't handle the memories and the emotional hurt at the same time," she said, writing something on the paper.

"Why?"

"Well since she just came back from recovery, her brain's full potential haven't been met to its full capacity," she replied, "so that means that the one year recovery we gave her only made things worse in a sceptical way that is."

"So does that mean she doesn't remember anything again?"

"Now that's not what I meant," replied the buxom blonde, laughing, "Sakura is totally fine. It just seemed that emotionally, she was hurt for remembering things far too quickly."

"And," she said, looking at Sasuke with soft eyes, "it seemed that all of it is about you."

With that, Sasuke looked up with curious eyes.

"What?"

"When you took her here in the hospital and let her hands go when we took her to the emergency room, she started screaming your name," replied Tsunade.

Sasuke smirked then looked at her sleeping face. "How long till she gets out?"

"If she wakes up," replied Tsunade, "we'll be testing her brain and herself. After just a few days of analysing the results, we'll be able to let her go in about 4 days."

"Hn,"

Tsunade wrote a quick scribble in her clipboard then sighed.

"Well, that is all," she said, stopping when she reached the door, "ring if there's anything we need and if she wakes up."

"Hn, and thanks," he whispered before the blonde doctor closed the door. She smiled then left.

Sasuke looked at the closed door then looked at Sakura's pale face.

He reached out and caressed her cheeks.

"I don't know what I'll do without you," he whispered before closing his eyes and placing his head on the bed next to her hand.

Two long days had passed and Sakura finally has recovered from her previous state. She was still at the hospital and later in the afternoon, she'll be dismissed and ready to go.

Ino came earlier in the morning and helped her to pack some of her stuff in bags and readied them next to the door. She walked to her best friend's bed and sat on the chair beside it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Sakura smiled at her and gently rested her head on her cushiony pillow.

"I feel much better," she replied with a smile as she closed her eyes in deep relaxation. "And I can't wait to be able to get a breathe of fresh air again."

Ino faintly smiled then looked at the pink-haired seriously. Sakura became uneasy, knowing that her best friend was looking at her so she opened her eyes and looked back.

"What?" she asked.

"Well we're really happy that you're better now forehead," Ino said, "but Tsunade-sama reminded me to tell you about your future in the medical field."

Sakura looked away from her friend and stared at the white covered mattress she was resting on.

"And you know what your decision affects," Ino said sadly, not really feeling comfortable with the conversation which was mainly her talking.

Sakura glanced at her direction for a moment then sighed.

"How many days?" she asked.

"Well, Tsunade-sama told the board of directors about your state two days ago and since they're so desperate to have you and not to lose you, they gave you a whole full week to recover starting tomorrow," she said. "After a week, then you'll fly to America, depending on your choice."

Sakura stood up with Ino looking at her concerned. She walked towards the window and glanced outside. The one thing that caught her attention was her one and only love.

She saw him, park his black Porsche on the parking spaces and exit the car. She noticed him carrying a bouquet of what looked like Cheery Blossoms, her favourite flower.

She smiled then a single tear fell down on her face as the raven-haired disappeared from her sight.

Sasuke arrived at the busy hospital, looking around the white painted building filled with nurses in uniforms who keeps gawking at him and the sick and injured people's relatives, patiently waiting on the chairs, reading magazines or listening to music.

He reached the reception area and waited for the old lady behind the desk finish her phone call.

"Oh, Mr. Uchiha, very nice to see you again," greeted the old lady with a homely smile.

Sasuke nodded and gave her a small smile. "Is Sakura okay for visiting?"

"Of course," replied the lady, "she's been recovering very well, I've heard. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Sasuke nodded his thanks then took the elevator towards the fourth floor. He was alone inside as he leant his head on the metal panelling. The metal on his forehead felt cold and somehow his heart felt quite the same.

He heard the bell ring that he arrived on his floor as he got out, still clutching the bouquet in his hands. He took a step out of the elevator and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, thoughts started running down his head and he shook his head. When he finally arrived at the front her room, he didn't make a move to turn the handle whatsoever.

He just stood there like a human ice-block. He took out his hands that held the handle and clenched it. Before he left his house, he was certain that he was ready to see his blossom, but now, he was having second thoughts.

He saw a row of three chairs across Sakura's room so he went there and sat down.

For the past two days that Sakura recovered, he only visited to check up on her, which consisted of saying hello, asking how she is; a brief awkward silence then he'd leave, giving her a small peck in the forehead.

He never liked that ritual; actually, he really hated it and was infuriated with himself for doing so.

After taking her to the hospital the night that her head starting hurting, all he wanted to do was to be beside her all the time and be able to comfort her to his limits. But, he didn't. Somehow he felt something inside of him to just give up.

Then he shook his head. It was stupid for even thinking of that thought. Today, he's going to show Sakura that Uchiha Sasuke doesn't just give up. He _will_ get her back.

He stood up, tightened his grip around the stem of the flower, but not too tight for it to die and walked towards her room. But before he could turn the handle, he heard them talking about him.

He closed his ears closer to the door and started listening.

"He's not here yet," he heard Sakura said.

"Yeah it is kind of weird," replied the blonde, "He should've been here a few minutes ago."

"What am I going to do Ino-pig?" she asked her friend with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Well what do you really want to do?" he heard the blonde spoke.

"I love Sasuke and yet, I love this opportunity," she said with a sigh, "My inner keeps telling me to choose Sasuke but there's also a part of me that tells me to choose America."

With that, Sasuke's hope and determination immediately vanquished. He sighed and lifted his head from the door. So his Sakura has second thought whether to choose him over her dream work.

His heart ached with immeasurable pain as he clutched his chest. He looked at the cherry blossoms in his hands and pictured his Sakura. Then with a last glance at her door, he left.

It was already 3:30 in the afternoon and Sakura was all changed, showered and the bandage around her head was gone. Though she still looked a little pale, her mood seemed to hide it.

Ino stayed with her till the afternoon, talking with her and soon after, the girls and the boys all came to take her out of the hospital; all except for Sasuke.

In truth, she worried so much when she didn't see him even though she thought she saw his car. Right now, she wasn't even sure if it really was his car that she saw.

But now, she's happy to see all of her friends.

"Hey Sakura-chan, we're planning to take you out to dinner tonight," he exclaimed with a fist punch in the air.

"Yeah, for your dismissal party!" exclaimed Ten Ten while hugging her friend. Sakura smiled and hugged back but deep inside, she was feeling uneasy and not liking the thought of Sasuke not being there.

"Okay you're coming with us girls, forehead," interrupted Ino. When she saw that Sakura was somehow zoned out, she clicked her fingers in front of her.

"Did you hear me?" she asked.

"Oh wha? Oh yeah I did," replied Sakura apologetically, "sorry."

"Well hurry up and get out of here then you troublesome girls," said Shikamaru, pushing the girls out of the door.

After having a brief talk with Tsunade and some signing of papers and such, Sakura was already free and was dragged by the arm towards the car.

Sakura rested her elbows on the car's window sill and looked out past the blur of gray and yellow.

All the time they were travelling, she ignored the blasting music and her friend's endless chatter and kept her mind with what she's going to do with her future.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Right now, I'm really stuck. I know I told Ino that I love Sasuke and my dream job and everything but right now, I'm starting to feel how much I really do love him.

I know it was a bit awkward for the past few visits he had when I was in the hospital, but it still made me sure that he cared for me a lot.

But at the same time, I remembered how much I wanted this job. Few years ago when my mum was still alive, she worked on the medic field as well like me.

She told me stories of how she wanted to be able to go to America and finish her doctorate and be able to take the opportunity that I have now.

Somehow thinking of my mum, it made me realise how much I want to fulfil her dream by me going there to America.

So to sum up; I'm torn apart.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Uchiha Residence**

Sasuke called a maid a few hours ago who eventually listened to every command he said and everything was all back to normal and even cleaner.

He ignored Naruto's call of about 15 and relaxed himself by finishing some unnecessary documents at work but he just can't seem to concentrate.

His thoughts always drifted back to his pink-haired wife. He sighed then rubbed his temple. He loves her… loves her very much. So he decided that he will her the truth and

Let

Her

Go.

* * *

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

AHHHH! What a late update! School just started and already I was bombarded with too many homework and an assignment! Gee sometimes I hate high school life!

Anyway, I hope you like this chap I really had a mental blank so yeah…

READ AND REVIEW!

Oh and check out my other story as well: _The Black Category _!

I'll try and update that as well… (sigh)


	10. Not even Emotions

**D I S C L A I M E R**

**-do not own nothing… that means I do own something! Muwahahahah**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10. NOT EVEN EMOTIONS**

* * *

The restaurant was filled with customers but it wasn't too crowded and Sakura liked it very much. It was a very homely place where people chatted and got together for special occasions like celebrating.

She smiled as she looked outside in the brightly lit city. It was filled with red lights and neon signs that can never be overlooked. Sakura sighed and looked back at her friends.

A few hours before, Sakura and the girls went to the Mall and shopped their heels off while the boys cooled down by following them and stopping when they felt tired. She was happy with all the time she spent with them but she knew she misses _him_.

Sakura took her eyes off the brightly lit city and grabbed her bag from underneath her chair. She zipped it open and grabbed her cell phone and dialled.

Sakura place the phone on her ear and waited for an answer. _'Please answer, Sasuke-kun.'_

A few minutes had passed, and she already called 7 times and still hasn't received an answer. She sighed and gave up then she felt a nudge on her elbow.

"Hey Sakura-san you okay?" asked Hinata with a worried look. Sakura gave her a smile she thought was more of a frown.

"I'm fine," she lied. She couldn't do anything but be happy right?

"All right then," said Hinata and started conversing with her.

"Hey forehead," called out her blonde friend, "do you know what happened when you were at the hospital?"

Sakura shook her head. It didn't help with her headache.

"We saw ice block drooling!" she said in a mocking voice and then started laughing. Sakura gave her a quick smile and tried her hardest to laugh with her but found it harder than expected.

Good thing they fell for it then continued back to their normal chatting.

'_Ugh what am I going to do?' _she thought, _'I can't keep pretending especially since they're my closest friends and they know me more than anyone.'_

'_**Well then start coughing or pretending you're feeling a bit dizzy and get out of this place!'**_

'_Isn't that a little mean for my part? I mean they were the ones who organised this and everything.'_

'_**I know but they'll never let you go and you'll always see them. How about hottie? We might lose him!'**_

'_Ugh!'_

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temple which earned her worried looks from her friends. Something she wanted to gain.

"Something wrong Sak?" asked Ten Ten, nearing her friend and patting her shoulder.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy," replied Sakura, cursing inside for the thought of lying to her friends, though she does feel a headache coming her way.

"Oh must be the hectic noises that loud blonde mule keep making," muttered Ino as she wrapped a coat around Sakura's body.

"Well, I better take you home then," said Ino as she stood up, followed by a squealing Sakura. (she squealed in her mind by the way XD)

They reached the car park after fighting a blonde and please-don't-leave-and-stay-for-the-party pleads. Sakura heaved a breath of relief as she rested her head on the head rest of Ino's car.

Her blonde best friend looked at her and placed her hand on her arm.

"You know forehead, you're so much like a child sometimes," she said with a small laugh. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes I think of myself like that too."

Sasuke laid his head on his desk filled with papers and folders. He stayed like that for a few minutes till someone knocked on his door. He sighed and ran and hand through his jet black hair.

"Come in," he said as he muffled a yawn and waited for his assistant to come in.

The old lady smiled at him, wrinkles and all as she entered the room.

"Something wrong?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"Not at all," she replied, "I just want to say that there's a voice message for you. It was left here a few hours ago and I didn't think it'd be good to disturb you before."

"All right," he replied, "Do you know who it is?"

"No, sir," she replied, "but her voice is as sweet as an angel."

Sasuke arched his brow then nodded at her as she left.

He looked at his black office phone and pressed a button.

"HI Sasuke-kun," said the girl. Sasuke's eyes widened. It was Sakura. The sweet angel's voice was _her_!

"Sakura here," she continued. Sasuke made note of her melancholic voice.

"I've been calling you in your phone for the past few minutes and you weren't answering so I thought you might be busy in work so I figured it better to just leave a voice message. It's been a few days since I've seen you and this morning, I thought it was you that I saw outside of the hospital, I was very happy knowing that you were coming but now, I thought I might just be hallucinating.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I could see you sometime. Because (pause) I really miss you Sasuke-kun. I know it must be hard for you since you're balancing out your job and well…me, but don't worry, I won't be a bother to you for that long anymore, Okay? Well that's all, bye!"

Sasuke looked down on his desk then immediately stood up. He glanced at the clock on the wall. _"Quarter past 9, not too late,' _he thought.

He grabbed his coat, his cell phone, his wallet and keys and placed them on his pockets.

On his way out, he said goodbye to his secretary who waved under her umbrella since it was already raining.

He ignored the pouring pellets of rain that soaked his being and just casually went inside his car and drove off. He looked stoic and unperturbed as he drove towards his destination. He got irritated with the silence and turned his stereo on.

After his visit this morning, all he did was to avoid silence in every way. After leaving the hospital, he turned his music to full blast that he almost cringed and people stared at him but he ignored.

His music isn't on full blast right now, but he was tempted to put it on. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

'_This is stupid,'_ he thought.

'_**Nothing's stupid when it's about Sakura,'**_

'_I'm not talking about Sakura; I'm just being really stupid right now,'_

'_**Heh, whatever,'**_

Sasuke gripped the wheel a little bit tighter than usual then closed his eyes for a blink of a second then opened them again to reveal that he missed the turn.

'Damn,' he cursed as he stopped and reversed. He arrived a few minutes later.

He took out his phone and started looking for _her_ name. He 'hn'ed when he found her name then pressed the small green phone sign.

First he heard a cackling sound then a tired, lethargic voice answered.

"Hello?" Sakura answered with a yawn.

"Well, it seems that you're too tired to see me so maybe I'll just drive off," he said with a smirk and revved his engine to be a tease.

"No!" she screamed and he smirked even more when he heard something fall over.

"I'm not that tired it's just 9 o'clock and I was just feeling a little headache but it's coming around," she replied, rushed as she sighed. "When can I see you?"

"I'm right in front of your house," he answered. He took the phone out of his ears when he heard her scream.

"Sorry!" she shouted, "I'll be right there."

"Don't!" he said back, "It's raining, just open the door and I'll be waiting for you, don't go outside."

With that, he hung up and faced the rainy night. He stood on her doorway, slightly shivering and soaking wet. Sakura came down almost instantly and opened the door.

She got shocked, looking at the sexy, wet Sasuke standing right there on her doorstep.

"Well are you going to invite me in or let me stand here all night and talk out here?" he asked sarcastically, staring at the ceiling.

Sakura widened her eyes then pulled Sasuke in with tremendous force that made them topple over with Sasuke on top of her.

Sakura was blushing madly and her heart skipped a beat. Sasuke lifted his head up and looked at her. He smirked which made Sakura blush even more.

Her response didn't go by unnoticed by the Uchiha so he decided to linger on a bit. He kicked her door shut with his foot which left the place dark since Sakura didn't turn on the light with her rush to open the door.

Sakura started blushing dark pink which is really red as Sasuke neared his face to hers. Sakura somehow had a feeling that this sexy man on top of her was going to kiss her.

She squirmed. Somehow she was having second thoughts. She closed her eyes when he neared even closer, not in anticipation but fear.

A few seconds passed and all she felt was his warm lips touch her forehead. She opened her eyes as Sasuke lifted his head up. He smirked at her, visible in the dark and lifted his whole body up.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Sakura clutched his broad shoulders and steadied herself with them.

"You alright?" he asked calmly with a smirk on his beautiful, pale face.

"Yeah," she replied as she brushed her clothes and moaned as she felt the wet cloth.

"I'll go upstairs and change, you should change as well," she said as she tapped her chin.

"Hn," he replied, "I'll stand in here till you come back, I don't want to soil your couch."

"Okay," she replied as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

It was interesting to find Sasuke in my doorstep, smoking wet from the pouring rain at nine o'clock. Nine freaking clock! I knew he received my message but I didn't mean for him to come by suddenly, not that I didn't like it or anything.

Anyway, now I'm wet and he's wet and if you noticed, we were both on the floor and I thought somehow, something's going to happen so I'm happy that he didn't do something.

3 minutes passed…

Well, I've finished dressing myself and fortunately, I found Sasuke's shirt and boxers that I borrowed from him when I stayed at his house...

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Sasuke was still on his standing position. By now, he already took off his wet jacket and his wet shirt, leaving him without a top, his wet abs glistening in the now lighted living room.

Sakura came down with blushing cheeks and handed him the shirt and boxers.

"Here's a towel before you put those on," she said as she threw the towel to him.

"Hn, thanks," he replied as he wiped the towel around his body.

"You can change in the bathroom or out here if you want," she said, "I'll be in the kitchen. Would you like tea?"

He gave her a nod as he placed his shirt on and walked to his left towards the bathroom.

Sakura strode to the kitchen and boiled some water. She rubbed her hands around her arms as she felt the cold wind on her skin. She leaned on the table, rubbing her temple.

She looked outside just as a thunder erupted from the clouds. The sound made her shiver in slight fright.

"You scared?" asked a manly voice from behind her. Sakura shot him a glare then looked back at the window.

"The sound's just so… magnificent it gives me chills," she replied, noticing the heat of the man who was now beside her.

"Hm, want a hug?" he asked with a tiny smile. Sakura rolled her eyes and gave him a playful punch.

"Why did you ask me to come and talk to you?" he asked, his playful mood changing to a more serious tone.

"I wanted to tell you something," she said, looking away.

"I already know," he said, looking at the ground. His chest was hurting again.

"What do you mean?" she asked rather bit confused.

"I was there at the hospital," he replied his onyx eyes flaring to meet her emerald ones. "I heard your conversation with Ino."

Sakura looked down and spoke, "So I guess you know the whole story right?"

"From America to your feelings," he replied, still staring at her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-"

"You don't have to apologise," he said as he lifted his body up and turned around, just to stare back at her again.

"If America is where you want to go, go," he replied. "You'll be happier there."

He swiftly turned around then headed towards the living room. Sakura heard the bell ring as a sign that the hot water was ready but she ignored it.

"How would you know if I'm happier there or not?" she asked rather angrily, "you're not me!"

Sasuke turned around with the same anger flaring in his eyes.

"Exactly why I know, because I'm not you!" he replied, slightly shouting. "You told your best friend that this was your dream. Sakura, it's not just your dream but it's also an obligation. You're obliged to do this for the sake of your mother! I don't know what it feels like but to hell with it!"

He stomped off towards the front door. As he kneeled while putting his shoes on, Sakura was already there.

She couldn't hold back her tears that started falling.

"I am not obliged," she replied.

"Then why do you still have to go?" he asked angrily, putting his frustrations with tying his lace.

"Because I have no choice!" she shouted back.

"And I thought you weren't obliged!" he replied as he stood up, towering over the crying figure.

"I'm not obliged!" she shouted again, "I'm choosing to go by myself. No one told me to go, no one told me to stay and I chose! I CHOSE! No one else but me!"

Sasuke looked at her with a pained expression. Sakura thought this was just because of her crying but there was something more to it.

"So no one could stop you huh?" he said in a low voice.

"NO!" she replied with force.

"Not your emotions?"

"NOT A SINGLE ONE!" she replied as she wiped her tears off.

He nodded his head and looked at her. He wiped her tears from her face then shocked her by kissing her forehead.

She looked at him, all confused. He caressed her cheeks with her thumb then kissed her lips lightly.

"Hn," he said. "Thanks for the clothes. I'll go now and I'll give these back when I see you."

In a brief second, the door clicked shut.

* * *

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

**I think Sasuke's a bit OOC here. Hmm, sorry for the late update!**

**Hope you're lovin it…**

**OH! I CHANGED MY NAME BY THE WAY IF YOU GUYS NOTICED OR NOT!**


	11. Till death

D IS C LA I ME R

* * *

**CHAPTER 11. TILL DEATH**

**

* * *

**

She felt the pitter patter of the rain on the roof of her house. With it, the cold wind blew and a moaning sound erupted throughout her room. She was alone and cold, sitting in her bed with a book in her hand, unopened.

Just exactly four minutes ago, she received a call from the United Medical Institution of America and the Head Director was proud and excited to hear Sakura's voice. She on the other hand, sounded excited but was actually particularly miserable.

She looked beside her, wishing at the pouring rain that it would wash all her worries and problems away. Suddenly her phone started ringing and vibrating. She sighed, placed the book beside her then stretched her arms and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sak, it's me Ten," replied Ten Ten on the other line who was also busy munching on a bar of chocolate.

"Hi Tennie, are you eating chocolate?" she asked with a laugh. She heard a shuffle then a crunch of paper and someone saying 'Ouch' then a voice.

"I'm not eating anything," lied the brown-haired. Sakura smiled then shook her head.

"Stop lying preggy," she mocked.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" replied the furious Ten Ten who, if you hadn't noticed, is actually pregnant.

Sakura laughed then both sighed.

"I called to ask if you're fine," continued Ten Ten. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little stressed out I guess," she replied.

"Stressed? I swear if Ino didn't come over and help you pack I will pound her to the ground and-"

"She did," interrupted Sakura, "don't worry about a thing. Anyway, I'm feeling rather sleepy at the moment so maybe it's a good time to hang up for now."

"Yeah, I think it is," replied her friend, "I'll see you tomorrow morning okay? Night Sak!"

_Click!_

_

* * *

_

**Uchiha Residence 23.47**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was on the steps of his house, wearing long black pants with no shirt, revealing his rippling abs in the streaks of light coming from the window.

He sat with his face buried in his arms which were resting on his knee. Yesterday, he just said goodbye to his blossom yet his feelings are still perfectly glued onto her.

Earlier on he wanted to get out of his house, run towards her, hug her with all his might and never let her go. But he knew that it was never going to happen.

'_When you love someone, you gotta let go right?'_

Sasuke stood up and punched the wall, leaving a dent, marked with his fist.

His fist clenched up in anger as he frustratingly pulled on his hair.

* * *

**Konoha International Airport**

**Departures**

**Konoha-New York 6.00 **

**

* * *

**

"We're going to miss you so much Sakura-chan!" wailed Naruto as he carried her in his arms and hugged her ever so tight.

After she was put down and regained her breath, she hugged Naruto as well then patted his golden locks.

"Be a good boy, Naruto," she said with a sad smile then hugged him even more tightly before finally letting go. "Take care of Hinata and the others for me okay?"

The blonde haired gave her a smile and nodded his head.

"I promise,"

Sakura then took turns in saying goodbye to her friends who were all crying or teary-eyed. Tsunade was the last person she said goodbye to and the only one that was most sincere and long.

She kissed her forehead then hugged her for a brief second before looking straight in her emerald eyes.

"You better take good care of yourself okay?" she said, "I want to hear your voice every now and then when you get there okay? Don't forget about us Sakura."

A tear dropped and she left it hanging as she nodded her head.

She stood at the entrance of the doors waving with one hand and the other, holding her luggage.

She entered in, validated her visa and passport and gave her luggage except for her handbag. She stood in line as the passengers went through the metal-detector doors.

She came out perfectly fine with a melancholic face and walked towards the waiting area. She checked the time.

'_9:13, yeah I still have a lot of time,' _she thought as she looked around and saw a coffee shop. _'Hmm, maybe I should calm my nerves with a cup.'_

She went inside the café and ordered herself a nice hot cappuccino. As she sat and was halfway through her drink did she remember one important thing. Her eyes widened and she dropped her cup…

_What's the point if the one you love doesn't even remember you?_

_Would you run after them or back away?_

_In other words, would you let them go since their old selves are gone?_

_If you were locked up in a room with your dreams, would they be there?'_

_Are you afraid or just lost?_

'_**Sakura!" he shouted, "Wake up!"**_

"_I can't open my eyes."_

"_**No! Sakura!"**_

"_Why can't I hear you? Sasuke-kun where are you?"_

He kicked, he punched.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

Lights shone and her eyes opened.

"_Who are you?"_

_What if she hurt you?_

_**It's not her fault.**_

_What if she doesn't want to be with you?_

_**I won't let go.**_

_What if she doesn't want you in her life?_

_**I'll always be there.**_

_Would you go after her till death do you part?_

_**Let it be my death to part with her.**_

"You okay miss?"

She looked up, ignoring the split coffee on her table. The man looked startled then called out to a waiter to clean up the mess and ordered water.

He handed it to her which was completely ignored.

"I have to go," was all she said as she stood up. She ignored the calls of the man and with tears streaming down her face, she walked inside the hallway towards the toilets where she broke down and cried.

_What if he was waiting for you all along?_

"Sakura, I'm here,"

* * *

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

**This chap made me cry! I am so sorry for the oh so late update! I've been busy and since its holidays, I'll be able to update more often!**

**Review please!**

**Ja ne **


	12. America

**o dear readers! I think I should stop my laziness and actually talk and tell you things.**

**1. I know that its been ages since I've last updated but since it holidays now, I would update greatly for you guys… hopefully hehe!**

**2. Thank you so much for my reviewers! You guys are the ones who keeps this story up so thanks much.**

**3. Sorry for a short chapter on my last update, I guess I was getting desperate!**

**4. Ignore this incoherent babble of mine and continue reading …**

D I S C L A I M E R

-I copy what most do.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12. AMERICA**

**

* * *

**

The gang sat inside the closed doors of the fast food place they were casually having breakfast in. No one tend to speak of Sakura and her departure and no one even asked where the black-haired teme was.

Naruto, keeping to himself a good many times, ignored a ramen bowl offered to him and went to sit outside where the tables overlooked the airport and can see the airplanes passing by.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" asked Hinata as she sat next to him with a cup of hot coffee in her hand.

"Why does everything have to end up with Sakura-chan having to leave?" he asked with a mix of sadness and anger in his voice.

"I'm sure Sakura-chan is happy with her decision Naruto-kun," was all she said in which Naruto banged the table for.

"She doesn't know Hinata-chan!" he shouted, "She doesn't!"

He gripped his knuckles with his hand and calmed himself by it.

"No one told her," he continued, "because everyone thought that she's not ready. Doesn't everybody get that if Sakura-chan finds out herself, she'll just be hurt even more? It's such a stupid thing for us to do, us as her friends!"

"Sakura-chan is strong, Naruto-kun," replied Hinata, patting his shoulder, "you of all people should know that. Don't give up on her yet."

Naruto looked down, quite ashamed yet still furious.

"And do you really believe that Sasuke-san would just let her slip from his arms that easily?"

Hearing that, Naruto smirked.

"Yeah,"

O.O

Sakura, still sobbing, looked up to see the familiar face of the red-headed.

"G-Gaara?"

"Hm, great you still remember me," he said without any expression in his face. He looked at her then looked away.

"What are you doing out here crying?" he asked. Sakura wiped her eyes then looked down.

"I just, forgot to do something important," she said, trying to force out a smile. "But hey, I'm fine now, thanks to you and your tissue."

Gaara glanced at her then stood up and offered a hand.

"What time's your flight?" he asked. Sakura took his hand and was lifted up.

"10, why?" she replied. Gaara pointed his head at the big clock that can be clearly seen from where they were.

"The doors will be open soon," he said, "I'll escort you there."

"Thanks," she said with a small smile and followed him out.

'_**Girl, I was totally hoping that it was Sasuke,'**_

'…_yeah me too,'_

The two stopped when they reached the doors where the lady was looking at the tickets and tearing the end bits off.

"I'll take my leave then," he said. "Good luck with wherever you may land on."

He waved then took off with Sakura still standing on the same position. She held her bag then handed her ticket in.

She sat on her seat which was business class, thanks to her dear friends, next to the window.

She heard the captain of the plane say things like buckle up and we're taking off shortly which made her heart skip faster. She looked outside the brightening day and a tear dropped.

* * *

**12.31 Konoha Airport**

**

* * *

**

"I'm here to book the latest flight to New York,"

"Yes, I'll just process your request immediately sir," said the man behind the desk. He talked the man through the times till he nodded and the ticket started printing out.

"Here's your ticket sir and have a wonderful flight,"

"Hn," he took the tickets, turned around then placed his hood on as he walked towards one of the seats.

* * *

**Flight Air 36 Konoha-New York**

**

* * *

**

Sakura sat on her seat which was reclined with her head still facing the window. She was desperate to ignore the rule and grab her phone and call _him_. But she knew it wasn't possible to do it right now.

Tears started falling once more on her pale cheeks as she remembered the morning she spent with Sasuke all tangled up in bed.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Sasuke pushed her up the wall with their lips crushing each other and hands, busily taking off their clothes.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she moaned out as she felt his hands tear off her clothes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued massaging his scalp.

They continued their heated kiss on the wall till all of their clothes was discarded and Sasuke carried her off, with their lips still hotly inside each other mouths towards the bed.

He kissed her shoulder then her neck with the latter, moaning out in pleasure.

Deep inside Sakura's mind, she never felt such intense pleasure and passion before but what kept making the pleasure grow stronger was the fact that how he kissed her and touched was not showing one bit of lust, but pure, untainted _love_.

**End.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura looked up at the ceiling of the plane and pictured her life as a successful doctor, high above many and towering as the best, well-taught doctor.

After all the picturing and imagining a successful her, she couldn't make herself to smile and be happy about herself.

She continued convincing herself that what she picked was going to be best for her but she just couldn't see it until eventually, her eyes dropped and fell asleep.

* * *

**_ e _ _ _ _ k **

**1 day after Air 36 departure**

**

* * *

**

The hooded man took his first step at the cold, bustling city, filled with towering skyscrapers as far as the eye could see. The sky was dark, filled with pollution, as he thought and the people seemed so isolated from their social worlds.

He grabbed his luggage, which was a black backpack and exited the building. He stood out on the cold day, silently looking at the people with designer suits, dresses and bags, walking past him or tourists, eagerly waving for a taxi.

He pulled out his phone and called.

"Hello? Yes, I'm here, can you tell that dope to stop worrying anymore and don't forget to fax dad about my plans," he said, "Hn, whatever."

He shut his phone and looked at the sky.

"I'm waiting Sakura, I'll always be,"

* * *

**Konoha**

**Uzumaki residence**

**

* * *

**

"Naruto-kun, you have a call from Itachi-san," called out the Hyuuga heiress while quickly disposing of the trash bin.

The blonde head quickly dropped his Xbox controllers and let the pizza hang in his mouth as he took the phone and shouted a hello which made a mess on the phone.

"Do you mind talking when your mouth's not full of food, Uzumaki," said Itachi, quite disgusted as he sipped Scotch on the other line.

"Sorry," replied Naruto as he spat the pizza out on the bin and composed himself. "So what's the news?"

"Sasuke called this morning," Itachi said.

"REALLY? TEME CALLED?" shouted Naruto in such delight. "THEN TELL ME WHERE HE IS AND IF HE CAUGHT SAKURA-CHAN'S PLANE!"

"He didn't," was Itachi's blunt reply as he rubbed his ear.

"Oh," said Naruto with sudden rush of sadness, "I guess that's it, huh? Teme and Sakura-chan will never be together again huh?"

Itachi laughed at the other line, a quick, rushed one then silenced himself.

"What's so funny?" demanded Naruto.

"Sasuke didn't plan to catch her plane," he said. "He's already there in New York, waiting."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**New York International Airport**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV:**

I finished hauling my luggage in and I took my first step in the world of America. New York is overwhelming yet suffocating. The tall skyscrapers are blocking the view of the sun and the sky, which is pretty much very dull and grey. Pollution, I guess, clouds it.

Anyway, according to Tsunade-baa-chan, I have to hail a taxi to my hotel and stay there and rest for a while then call the Union.

Ah! So busy and I just got here. All I want to do is to be able to grab a phone and call Sasuke-kun. All the time I was at the plane, I kept thinking about him and reliving the memories we spent together and somehow deep in my mind, there's something tugging me and telling me that there's more to my memories than what I just left behind.

Why do I always get a feeling that me and Sasuke were somehow connected before?

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Sakura stood on the taxi terminal where she hailed herself one. As she looked out the window, she smiled and adored the buildings and the lovely looking billboards that showed style and comical features.

"Ma'am, here's your stop," said the taxi driver.

"Oh thanks very much," replied Sakura with a smile as she handed the money to him and with his help, unloaded the luggage for her. She stood in front of the hotel with the bellboys, offering to carry her things.

Before she reached the reception desk, another bellboy approached her, but this time, he was carrying a bouquet of beautiful looking flowers in which people stared and awed at.

When she saw it, she awed at it as well.

"Are you miss Sakura Haruno?" he asked with a smile. She nodded with a dumbfounded look.

"This is for you," he said as he handed the flowers.

"I think you're mistaken-"

"I'm afraid I'm not miss Haruno," he said with a bow, "Enjoy your stay at the Grand Palacio Hotel and please, if you want anything, do not hesitate to ask."

Before he could go, Sakura stopped him.

"Okay," she said with an arched brow, "then tell me something, who sent these flowers?"

"Totally confidential ma'am," he said with a smile then bowed, "I must take my leave, please don't hesitate to ask anything else. See you soon ma'am."

Sakura stood there dumbfounded with a smile. She shook her head, laughed then went straight to the reception desk.

Sasuke sat on his bed, smirking like mad, when he heard the news. It was the best news he'd ever heard for a long time and was enjoying it. He tapped his fingers on the pillow then looked out of the windows.

"_Maybe its about time to visit my blossom,"_

_

* * *

_

**[a] [u] [t] [h] [o] [r] ['] [s] [n] [o] [t] [e]**

**I know this chap really sucked, so sorry, next chap, more sasusaku! **

**SORRY!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Invited

**You people touched my heart with your wonderful reviews! It kept me going!**

**Anyway, here's the latest instalment of my story and I hope you guys like it!**

**READ**

**&**

**REVIEW**

D I S C L A I M E R

-officially yours

**13. Invited**

Sakura was busy for the most of the day. First, she unpacked her things, filled the shelf with some of her books, decorated the walls with her drawings and paintings and kept drinking Coke.

After finishing her 2nd bottle of drink, she walked over to her bedside table where the phone was located. She dialled in a few numbers and heard a lady speak on the other line.

"Hi, this is Sakura Haruno, Konoha Med that transfer," she said.

"Oh yes, Miss Haruno, please hold on for a moment and I'll call in the Head Director," said the receptionist.

Sakura waited for a few minutes before a very cheerful and excited person greeted her on the other line.

"I'm Asaba Hideaki the Head Director of the Transfer division of Japan. I will be so pleased to get a chat with you and give you your position at the hospital as soon as possible," he said.

"That would be great sir," said Sakura with a smile. "So when will I go there?"

"Why, as soon as possible of course," he said, "Let's say, on Monday at 10 am? Would that be good?"

"Yes, definitely," said Sakura. "I'll see you there then sir."

_Click_

Sakura placed the receiver down and felt her tummy rumble.

"_I didn't notice that I'm actually hungry, how weird.'_

After arguing with herself whether to just go and call room service or to eat out, her doorbell rang and she jumped up and walked over to the door.

When she opened it, she was greeted by a cart drawn by the bellboy who greeted her earlier on with the bouquet of flowers.

"Dinner's ready ma'am," he said with a smile as he pushed the cart in, ignoring her confused look.

"I don't remember ordering," she said.

"Don't worry ma'am," he said as he opened the covered trays, to reveal her favourite foods, "I think this would've been your order if you called or eaten out."

Her eyes opened wide as she stared at the cart.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked with a glare. The bellboy laughed then shook his head.

"Franco doesn't do things like that ma'am," he said with a bow, "I just take orders and do it. See you soon ma'am."

Sakura stood there dumfounded once more, taking in the tempting smell and the confounded idea of someone knowing her favourite food.

After blowing up her mind in finding a logical reason of what took place twice, she eventually gave up and devoured the food in front of her.

******* ***** ***** *******

Sasuke never blinked for the whole day. His dad made multiple calls and faxed him different sorts of letters about how the business was going and even his secretary called him about the latest news. He rubbed his temple and heaved a sigh. He thought that he was taking a vacation off but even his work started stalking him as well!

He walked towards the kitchen and made a cup of dark coffee which he drank in pleasure and silence as he started working on the faxed reports and made detailed responses to the uniting companies.

His work drained him and it felt that he couldn't move his body anymore. He stood up, walked over to the sink and splashed water on his face.

'_Maybe I should go to the gym,'_

'_**I think that's a good idea since all your muscles seem dead,'**_

He walked to his room, changed to some shorts and a singlet, grabbed a towel then walked towards his door. He opened it slightly, making sure that Sakura was not coming to her room which was just across from his, three doors right.

He opened it to the full, locked it then started walking down the corridors. He avoided the elevators since he came there, in fear of revealing himself unexpectedly to her. So he takes the stairs more often.

On his way, he saw the bellboy he asked to do errands for him. Franco was holding a mop on his right hand, a dirty towel was hanging on his shoulder, spray and wipes was on his other hand.

"Morning sir Uchiha," he greeted with a smile. Sasuke glanced at him and noticed his skinny little figure. It was obvious that he didn't work out and doesn't eat much and the hotel's style of attire just made him more unattractive.

"I have another errand for you," Sasuke said. Franco looked up at him.

"I'll be happy to do it for the pleasures of the pink-haired miss," was all he said with a glinting smile.

Sasuke handed him an envelope that was obviously laden with cash. It was surprisingly bulky and quite heavy.

"Buy her a laptop," he said as he started walking down the stairs.

"A laptop sir?" Franco asked in disbelief.

"Hn," was the onyx-eyed reply, "and buy yourself something you want too."

Before he left, he described how the laptop was supposed to look then left him smiling, clutching the envelope.

**Gym**

Sasuke was currently punching the bags and all the girls there were constantly staring at him, gaping at him and giggling whenever he took a punch since his biceps flaring with muscles showed.

He gradually moved on from the punching to the running where he started running at the treadmill. He stopped, caught his breath then left the machine.

'_Machines are stupid,' _he thought, _'they don't give you the best out of your exercise.'_

He wiped himself with the towel though and exited the gym then casually walked towards the steps of stairs where he started jogging up towards his floor.

Before he opened the door, he saw a flash of pink that passed by. He opened the door and noticed Sakura walking past with two shopping bags in one hand and a drink on the other. She stopped on her door and Sasuke was wondering why she did.

He moved a little bit closer, hiding behind a pretty tall and thick plant and saw a package wrapped in pink bubble gum wrapper and a red bow.

Sakura stood there speechless as she saw the package on the floor. She then found composure, placed her bags down, took out her keys, opened the door, placed her bags inside before kneeling down and grabbing the parcel, then going inside.

Sasuke smirked. He knew exactly what was inside that wrapped box. He then walked towards his room where he took a shower.

**Room 109**

Sakura was staring at the package. Half of her mind was telling her to open it and find out what's inside while the other half was contemplating on leaving it like that.

'_I'm seriously confused right now,' _she thought.

'_**Probably it's a secret admirer,'**_

'_Maybe, but how does he know about me so suddenly? I mean I just came here and never really talked to someone except for Franco.'_

'_**That's it! Ask Franco, obviously it can't be him since he just said it!'**_

'_We've already tried that, silly, and he still wouldn't tell us.'_

'_**We must follow him and see where he goes, obviously he meets up with him most often to talk about what they're going to do next.'**_

'_I don't think that's such a good idea yet I'm up for the challenge.'_

Sakura smiled at herself then remembered the package. She walked over it, unwrapped it and stared at the box.

"Oh my-!"

Okay, in other words, our favourite pink-haired girl was too astounded to finish her sentence and just continued to gawk at the front of the box. Unfortunately, she almost fainted when she opened it and found the laptop she was longing to have since she was in 12th grade.

Of course the laptop is the most high tech and brand new version and the designs imprinted was one of a kind.

She sat there motionless, still staring at the package till a knock on her door woke her from her trance.

"Coming," she called as she walked over to the door, opened it and smiled as Franco revealed himself with a glass of water on one hand and a letter on the other.

"I think you might need some water," he said with a smile. Sakura took it thankfully and drank the contents in one breath. After heaving a breath, Franco handed him the letter.

She looked at him suspiciously before opening it.

**HOTEL PALACIO**

**Presents to you:**

**The 5****th**** Annual Couples Melody Ball**

**Miss Sakura Haruno,**

**you are invited to attend the glamorous, once in a lifetime journey of romance and music exclusively here at Hotel Palacio.**

The letter ended with the name of the Head Director and owner of the Hotel and their thanks and a "We hope to see you there!"

Sakura stared at it for a moment.

"Is there any other details or something?" she asked. Franco slipped his hand inside the envelope and produced another slip of paper.

**HOTEL PALACIO**

**Presents to you:**

**The 5****th**** Annual Couples Melody Ball Details**

**Attire: Strictly Formal**

**When: Saturday 31****st**** of May**

**Where: Grand Iglesio Hall 3****rd**** Floor**

**Please show up as a couple as it is a Couple Dance. **

**Thank you very much.**

Sakura nodded her head then looked up to see that Franco was gone but what remained was a parcel on the ground with a pair of keys.

She picked the white box and the keys and stripped the letter which was taped in front as well.

She opened it and read it:

Sakura,

I guess you've heard of the Couples Ball, well I wanted to give you something you'd definitely like and something that you can use if you ever want to return it.

The letter ended with no name whatsoever and she just closed the door behind her, feeling that this was the most surprising and joyous day she'd ever have.

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

**Sorry it took awhile and is short to my normal standards. I just really got carried away in my holiday spirit and now that's its school again, I don't know if I'll ever get my hands on the comp unless weekends. Sigh, what a life I tell ya!**

**Well Hope you like it and Review please!**

**Ps. I'm letting you guys know that this story is coming to its ending very soon. : ( But do not falter because I will make sure the last chapters will be the best for you all and longer too!**

**The nice rectangular boxed-button is tempting am I right? Well click it!**


	14. Comeback of the Hated

**14. Comeback of the Hated**

In her opinion, all of the events that had previously happened were startling and, annoyingly sweet. She loved the gifts very much and was thankful for it but she hated the fact that she has no clue who was sending it.

A week after the invitation arrived, she had prepared everything for the ball. Her dress that _he_ sent as well was stunning black and (AN: I don't know how to describe a dress so bear with me and just imagine the perfect dress you'd wear) she hanged it on her closet and even placed plastic around it to make sure it doesn't get dirty.

Her laptop served its purpose as well. After meeting the Head Director of the Jap-AM exchange, she's already been assigned as the Head of the Nurses in Training Department and she's already been busy since that day which means, using her laptop.

She sighed as she laid her head on her palm which was resting on her table with her open laptop and filed papers. She shifted her desk closer to the balcony so that she can see outside and have fresh air which helps her in her work.

She stood up and walked outside the balcony where her robe started dancing in the wind. She stared at the clear New York afternoon where birds chirped and the sun, hidden behind the tall buildings.

"Morning sunshine!" called out someone on the other building which was directly opposite to her room.

"Its afternoon!" she called back with a laugh.

"Sure is," said the person, "having a good day today?"

"Yeah, it's alright," she replied back. She heard him give a hearty laugh on the either side.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, just feeling rather nostalgic!" the person shouted which echoed throughout the whole city, for sure.

Sakura laughed as well then whipped her head around when she heard someone at her door.

"I have to go now!" she called out.

"Alright!" the person called back. "But you won't see me here again! I'm leaving tomorrow morning!"

"Why?" shouted Sakura, though hesitating to run to the door or to talk to the person.

"Well you know, no money!" the person replied, "but hey, don't worry about me! See you some other time! Sayonara!"

"Bye!"

Sakura sighed and smiled at her far away friend then remembered that someone was at the door. She quickly ran and opened the door just to be greeted by a man in really dark shades a dark green bonnet which hid all of his hair though a bit of black hair was sticking out.

He wore faded jeans and a white shirt underneath a black vest. She looked at him for a moment then he walked off leaving Sakura to run after him.

"W-Wait!" she called, "Stop, just wait a second! Please!"

The man started running now and Sakura completely left her robe on the hallway and ran after him with speed. He was pretty fast and they ran after each other with the man leading. He went down the stairs with Sakura hot on his heels.

He eventually slowed down and she bumped into him since she couldn't control her speed.

"What do you wa-" Sakura didn't finish her sentence when she saw what was right in front of her. He eventually led her outside of the hotel at the parking lot where right in front of her was a hot, red, Porsche with a massive pink ribbon wrapped around it.

While she gawked at it, she didn't realise the man smirk at her then took off running back to the stairs. When she realised that his presence wasn't lingering about, she whipped around and her cheeks started going red in anger.

'_How dare he lead me here then completely take off as is nothing happened?!" _

"_**I know! If you see him again, make sure you pound his face like a pulp then of course, quickly heal him before we get arrested!"**_

Sakura laughed at that thought then stared back at the stunning luxury car. She walked around it, letting her hands wipe the clean, spotless exterior. She walked over to the driver's seat to find a small piece of paper, stuck in between the window. She pulled it out and read it.

**All yours.**

That was all that was written on the small piece of paper and she wanted to rip it, crush it, burn it and erase the letters and change it with an "I DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT IT!"

She saw the key on the door lock and another inside the ignition. She turned it around then entered the posh vehicle. The seats to her felt as soft as clouds and the leather wheel felt surreal.

She rested her head on the head rest and sighed.

"_This is too much," _she thought. _"It's fine for me if this so called secret admirer gave me gifts such as flowers, chocolates or maybe even some shoes but a car for goodness sake!"_

"_He sent me a laptop that must have cost a lot of money and not to mention that expensive, good-looking designer dress!"_

"_**Are you saying that you don't want them?"**_

"_No, it's not that! It's just that, they are all so expensive and I really, really want to thank him and tell him to stop sending me them. I mean, I want to be able to buy things for myself as well."_

She sighed then revved the engine, barely even hearing the sound of it. She then parked it on a rather secluded area but close to the doors then walked back to the hotel, holding a large and long red ribbon in hand and two pairs of keys, tinkling in her pocket.

**Konoha**

"Forehead girl hasn't been calling lately," she told her husband who was busy reading the newspaper. "She must be really busy out there."

Then the phone started ringing and as she rushed to pick it up, she heard Shika say "Spoke too soon you troublesome, impatient woman."

Ino ignored him then started talking to Sakura

**I:** Oh my goodness finally you've called! It's been like 1 whole month since I've heard your dear, annoying voice!

**S:** Sorry pig, I've been stuck up with so much work that I didn't find time to call.

**I:** You better change your schedule or I'll go there myself and change it.

**S:** (laughs) don't worry; I'll call more often this time.

**I:** Good, anyway what's the latest goss out there?"

**S:** I have a secret admirer.

**I:** (squeals… very loudly) Oh My freaking gosh really? Let me guess, he must have sent some really expensive items and things you really, really adore, right?

**S:** Exactly that, but how did you know?"

**I:** You know I have this Ino factor that just knows a lot of things. Anyway how are you taking it?

**S:** Surprised! But I really want him to stop.

**I:** Why?

**S:** I don't want him to keep spending so much money on me, I mean he bought me a luxury car then a laptop and this expensive designer dress and-"

**I:** He bought you all that?!

**S:** Yep, and I seriously think he's spending too much! What if he goes broke? I have nothing to give him since I don't know him and-

**I:** Relax forehead. But hey how about I give you some good news, first of all, I can't really help you with the who he is part but I do know he won't be broke and you don't have to worry.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temple.

**S: **So very helpful indeed. (sarcastic tone)

**I: **Anyway, I have to go since you called at the wrong time. My shift at the shop is soon and you know, I have to get ready and everything. Oh and by the way, you should call Hinata, she's been eager to talk to you.

**S: **Alright I will. See ya pig and talk to you soon again.

**I: **Yeah later forehead!

*If you must know, there was more to that conversation as was written and it lasted for more than 2 hours.*

Sasuke took a time off, away from the hotel and went on a road trip for three days. With his car that he hired (so ironic that he bought a car for someone else but not himself), he packed up his things and drove off.

His first stop was at the city's Black Beans Café where he wanted to refuel his energy before driving to the nearest gas station for petrol then headed off. After finishing the paperwork that he's been sent to, he felt that he needed to freshen his mind and think of how's he's going to show up to Sakura.

He drove for two hours straight before seeing the sight of the beach* he's been hoping to see. He parked his car and went to the reception desk of where he rented a room overnight.

"Enjoy your stay sir at Palacio la Suerte," said the lady behind the desk after handing him the key.

The first thing he's done was throw his bag at his room then change to more comfortable clothes before ordering some food. He ate quite sullenly and watched TV for quite some time before looking out the window and seeing it was the perfect time to take a walk.

It was dark and the beach was quite far from the lingering lights and he breathed a sigh as he got his private time he was hoping to have.

He walked with his slippers on, wearing board shorts and a blue shirt. The waves splashed and wetted his foot, but it didn't matter, to him it felt nice and comfortable.

He stopped when he saw a pile of rocks one on top of the other, behind a thin tree and he led himself on it and sat on one of the flatter ones.

He sat still for a few moments before pulling out his phone and dialing Naruto's number. After ringing endlessly, he got tired of no one answering so he just left closed his phone and let the cool breeze pass his face.

'_**Having a hard time?'**_

'_No, just thinking.'_

'_**Wouldn't it be better if we just told her who we are?'**_

'_The dance.'_

"Excuse me sir," called out a young man's voice. Sasuke looked up at a young man wearing a bellboy uniform and holding a letter in hand.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No sir," he replied, pointing the torch at the ground then to the letter he was holding out.

"This letter was sent to us and was assigned for you," Sasuke took it and thanked the man who walked off, leaving him to linger in the dark.

"Oh and sir," the bellboy ran back and tossed him the torch, "I think you'd need that if you want to read."

Sasuke opened the letter and read the contents.

**Fugaku Uchiha**

**Enterprises Closure**

**Business Dilemma**

**Sasuke, we embossed a new deal with the Corporates Limited and we now are partners. Apparently your brother's having a tough time getting bossed around by some of the head bosses and we have unfortunately, more business dealings and issues that we need to attend to. **

**To cut things short, Konoha Branch needs a little more attention since the stocks of whole Japan is there. So we ask if you may leave New York for just a few days and attend to this matter promptly.**

**Quote from Itachi Uchiha:**

"**Get your freak butt in a plane and get here as fast as you can before I tear off these ransacking hogs!"**

Sasuke smirked then rubbed his temple. He sighed then flicked off the torch as he laid his head back. He came here for a nice vacation yet it seems that it wasn't going the way it's planned.

He sighed once more then stood up then walked back up the beach back to his hotel room. As he went inside, he immediately packed his clothing then headed down the elevator to check out. As he walked with his bag on his hand, he pulled out his phone on the other.

"Hello?" he said, "Yeah it's me. Yeah I'm coming home tomorrow morning. Hn, whatever. Bye."

He shut his phone then spent a few minutes checking out before heading outside to his car. He tossed his bags at the back then revved the engine in full gear then headed his way back at the hotel-3 hours away.

**Grant Shopping Centre**

Sakura sat on a chair in the food courts, holding her bag at her right and two shopping bags on the floor by her feet. She sipped her drink as she looked around the crowded shopping malls. Everywhere she looked, she'd see a person all crowded around either on a Sale of a designer store or in line for some good, hot food.

Suddenly her phone rang and she picked it up almost immediately that it actually fell on the table before hurriedly picking it up.

"Hello?" she greeted in a hurried tone.

"Clumsy as ever," replied a voice she'd been longing to hear.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" gasped out Sakura, "Is that you?"

"Hn, how are you?" he asked while clearing his throat.

"I'm good," she replied. "How about you?"

"I'm on vacation," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh really?" she exclaimed, "Sound wonderful! So where are you staying at?"

"A place with litter, cars, fumes," he replied. He heard a laugh from the pink-haired on the other line.

"Nice place," she said with a low giggle, "anyway, I have to tell you something."

"Hn," he replied. Sakura cleared her throat then started telling him all about the secret admirer and all the way, Sasuke was smirking and loving every minute he heard her voice.

"Then this morning he sent me a bouquet of flowers, which I liked very much since he didn't spend that much money again."

When Sakura said that, Sasuke's eyes widened. He was away for a day and he was positive that he didn't order Franco to send her flowers. Now he was quite alarmed. He was positive now, that someone's stalking her but he made sure Sakura didn't hint out his obvious nervousness.

"It's nice talking to you again," he said, "but I have to go now. Have fun there in New York."

Before he could close his phone, Sakura spoke the words he's been longing to hear from her for a very long time.

"Hey Sasuke," she said, "thanks for everything and I still … love you. Take care and enjoy your holidays okay?"

When Sakura said those words, tears fell down her cheeks. She silently sniffed and wiped them away quickly.

"I love you too," he whispered and before she could reply, Sasuke was already gone. Sakura sighed and rubbed her temple. It was definitely something she wanted to hear.

After trying to stroll around the mall and shop for more, it seems that the call made her lose her shopping sense so she decided to go home. She arrived back at the hotel in three minutes flat since she loved letting her baby fly!

(ahem) Anyway, as Sakura was heading up to her room, someone blocked her way in the corridor that was filled with no people at all.

"Well hello princess," snickered the man, "It's been 5 long years hasn't it?"

Sakura's eyes widened then before she could scream, the man placed his hands over her mouth.

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

**Weird chapter! Forgive me! Anyway, I was hoping it satisfied you but then again, I realized I shouldn't end my story too quickly so I ****decided to add a few more twists to confuse your minds.**

**Tally Ho!**


	15. Sai

**I think I'm out of my mind at the moment so bear with me with this intense chapter-because it is!**

**Oh and let me introduce the newest addition to our 'Miss Independent" Family:**

DISCLAIMER

-sorry for the last chapter

**15. Sai**

The hand that clamped over her mouth was later replaced by a strong smelling handkerchief. It smelt of a man's cologne that was obviously cheap. Her bags were taken away from her hand and she was pushed towards another hotel room that was 5 doors down from hers.

"Miss me?" he asked with an evil grin. Sakura still couldn't remember his face. The man smirked at her then brought his face closer to her face.

"Still don't remember me blossom?" he taunted. He laughed a menacing laugh then pulled the handkerchief down so she could speak.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded as she tried to wriggle her arm free from his hold.

"Well let's just say," he went closer to her then looked at her coyly, "I want to be with you … -chan"

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard the way the man procrastinated her name. Now she remembered who he was!

"Y-You're…"

"That's right princess, your worse dream,"

Unfortunately for Sakura, it seemed that the guy planned out everything and well, it was going according to his plan. After dumping her in the hotel room, he left for a few minutes after tying her up as then came back with two more men.

The two men looked rugged, very masculine and their hidden sadistic smiles scared the heck out of Sakura. Their teeth were yellow and black and they smelt of heavy alcohol. They were dressed quite fancily but it if you look closely, those fancy clothes are actually pretty cheap.

Sai, was the team leader of ROOT and used to stalk Sakura for quite some time before Sasuke stepped up and scared him out of Konoha.

"How did you know I came here?" spat Sakura in disgust as she struggled from the clutches of the two henchmen.

"I make it my business to know everything about you my dear blossom," he taunted as he caressed her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted before another handkerchief muffled her other words.

"Take her to the van immediately," Sai barked, "make sure you take the stairs and don't let anyone stop you on the way." The two henchmen nodded their head then placed a dirty sack around Sakura.

Sai opened the door first and made sure that no one was at the hallway before heading out to the stairs. Fortunately, there was a sharp eye that caught the scene who immediately went to the reception desk, ground floor.

Sakura was led towards the fifth floor parking lot where a blue van waited with seems to be another man inside the driver's seat. Sakura was tossed inside and one goon followed and the other one went on the other front seat.

The van sped off, mercilessly leaving tire marks on the road. Sai, however, rode on his own car. Before he left the hotel, he changed his clothes to a more formal one and went down the elevator to the same parking lot where he entered his new Honda Legend and sped off after the van.

Sakura was struggling inside the van. She wasn't on seat belt and was just dumped at the back where she kept rolling and rolling. Her muffled cries were unheard and annoyed the goon with her.

"Stop moving pinky," he muttered as he stopped her by using her back as a foot stool.

She stayed in that position for what seemed like hours. They drove downtown and out of the city and entered a road that was so bumpy that Sakura felt she was going to die of the vibrations.

Finally they stopped. Sakura heard the van door open and she was hauled out and was thrown on the back of one of the men. Sakura kept quiet for a while and when she didn't hear anyone speak, she started struggling and moving till she was hit at the back of her head and fell unconscious.

**Konoha Hospital**

Tsunade was busily finishing a report from a previous case when the phone started ringing really loudly from outside her office. It kept ringing for quite a while and it pissed the blonde-headed buxom off.

"Would you answer that damn phone!" she shouted and after waiting for quite a while, the phone still didn't stop ringing and she got irritated and just picked up the phone herself.

"Hello?!" she shouted.

"Ah, still as fiery as ever," replied Sai on the other line with a smooth, velvety voice. Tsunade gasped on the other line.

"Shocked to hear me?" he asked mockingly, "you should be."

"What are you doing calling?!" she almost screamed. He laughed a sinister laugh then smirked on the other line.

"I was hurt when you asked me to leave Konoha forever but I am a gentleman and I just want to say thank you," he said, "I shall send you gifts for the next 4 days and I hope you'd appreciate it."

Before Tsunade could reply, he already hung up. She didn't stay seated for long as she immediately stood up and called for Shizune.

"WHERE ARE YOU WOMAN?!" she shouted throughout the building, creating an unnerving quake here and there.

"Miss Tsunade I'm here!" shouted the brunette back as she ran towards her in panic and toppled in front of her feet with papers stacked on top of her face.

"Get up and call Kakashi, Jiraiya and the Asuma!" she barked, "HURRY!"

"Yes ma'am right away," she said as she gathered all the papers in a second then ran towards the nearest phone like a cheetah.

A few minutes later, inside the hospital's conference room sat Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Asuma Sarutobi, the Security Speaker.

"Mr. Sarutobi may I advise you that smoking is prohibited in this hospital and can very badly affect the health of our patients," said Shizune as she handed him a glass of water.

"Sorry," he said as she took it out and squeezed it between his hand. He took a sip of the water then spoke:

"You said there's a matter of urgency," he said, "What's it about?"

Tsunade saw all the faces of the three men staring at her including Shizune.

"Sai called me," she said. And those three words made all three men's widen.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jiraiya with interest.

"He called me this morning telling me all these stupid things about sending gifts for 4 days and telling me that he got hurt when he was sent off Konoha," she replied.

"That's quite absurd for a maniac like him," said Kakashi as he twirled his water bottle.

"I'm sure he's up to something," replied Jiraiya.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that he'll call even though Sakura's not here anymore?" asked Shizune with an arched brow.

"I'll ask my contacts about his whereabouts as soon as I can," replied Asuma, "but for security purposes, you must call Sasuke as soon as you can and inform him of this matter immediately."

All the people stood up then nodded their heads at each other then went off to their business. The first thing that Tsunade ordered was to get Sasuke on the phone.

**On the other side of the world…**

Sasuke casually sat on the front of the airport terminal, waiting every so impatiently for the entrance doors to open. He ran a hand through his hair then looked at his watch.

Five past 3.

Far too early to exit a country.

He laid his head on his hands till he felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke? Oh good that you're available, it's me Tsunade," replied the blonde buxom on the other line.

"What's wrong?" he asked, getting curious with her panic-stricken voice.

"We had a call from Sai earlier this day," she said.

"Sai?!" he exclaimed, "that damn bastard bothered to call after all he did?!"

"Actually, there's more to that," continued Tsunade, "he said these crap about thanks and gifts to be sent. We don't know exactly what he's planning but all for sure knows that it has to do something with Sakura or you."

Sasuke didn't speak and let Tsunade continue.

"By the way, how's my student?" she asked.

"I haven't seen her lately," was his reply, "I went to take a small three day vacation off. Now I'm on the airport terminal about to come home because of a previous call from Itachi."

"I see," she said, "well just to make sure, I think it'd be better if you just stay there for now and watch over her, Sai's up to something and I know it's bad. I will handle the situation here and you do your job. Are we clear?"

"Hn," he replied then clicked his phone shut.

**3.30**

**New York Dumpster Warehouses**

Sakura was lying down on a dirty bed which she was unaware of-all unconscious. After being knocked out, Sakura was roughly carried inside one of the old abandoned warehouses where a house was placed at the 2nd floor.

The room was simply a boxed room with a single poster bed, a lamp with no light bulb and the left hand corner are filled with cardboard boxes that are tightly sealed with tape. It had a window which was about 5 feet high from the ground and the room had a lock on the outside.

Sai's men were busy… busy drinking and playing cards. Sai's on the phone nearest to the exit door while puffing a cigar in his mouth.

"My interest is nothing of your concern," he barked as smoke came out his nose and mouth, "your job is to do what I say and you do it quick. Now listen to me, this ransom will cost me quite a sum of money and what I want you to do is to remove the obstacles barring my way,"

Sai smirked then huffed more smoke, "Now your first task is to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha, quietly."

On the other line, the man snickered in delight, "With such great pleasure."

Sai took the cigar and crushed it under his foot then turned to his men who were now looking at him.

"ROOT will regain money after her disposal and our acquiring of the money and soon, we will be able to hold revenge against that intrepid country," he said with a laugh.

"There is more to it than that, Sai," said a man who wore a mask but with visible eyes, "If you dispose of that princess, we are sure that Konoha would do everything to make sure that security will be tough. It would be a hard bargain with our contacts."

"It will be," he said, "but we can always dispose of them if they do not cooperate willingly. I have another supplier that can supply us with our arms if this contact does not do as planned. Besides, my men are there to make sure they don't start a riot."

"There is still much risk," replied the masked man, "how about that Uchiha? I'm sure your man cannot do the job."

"Uchiha's weak now," he said, "he hasn't done many missions after his dad offered him the job to settle down. I'm sure we can take him down easily."

"Do not underestimate that man," said the masked man, "you know what he can do and did to us."

"I remember perfectly well," was Sai's reply, "and that's why this game is getting so much better than expected."

Sakura stirred then opened her eyes. After trying to stretch her body after being stiff, she realised that she wasn't in her hotel room. Acting in instinct, she remembered Sai. She made a sound of disgust when she remembered his face then immediately stood up.

'_Standing up quickly isn't good'_, she thought as she clutched her head that ached. Then she felt a fairly mid-sized bump.

'_Those bastards actually hit girls,' _she thought angrily as she rubbed the bump, "gay men!" She then stood up and looked around her. It was hopeless. The window was far too high, the boxes which she thought would be good to stand on was actually filled glasses of fine wine and thought it would be too risky if leant on an unsteady wall.

"Guess I'll just have to do what a normal panic-stricken girl would do," she walked up towards the bolted door then started banging it as loud as she can.

"Open this door you gay bastards!" she exclaimed. ".DOOR!" she shouted in-between bangs.

Suddenly the door opened and she fell on the arms of Sai.

"Get away from me you freak!" she shouted as she pushed him off then went back, away from him.

"Gay, you say?" he asked, "why would you think I'm gay if I liked you so damn much that I actually stalked you?"

"Gay people are stalkers," she replied, "I wouldn't be surprised if you're bisexual as well." Sai laughed then drank his beer.

"You hungry?" he asked, "my men ordered fine Chinese take-away that you might want to have a share in."

"No thanks," she replied, "you might have drugged it to make me sleep with you." Sai laughed once more then turned to her.

"You know I am quite a gentleman and does not settle in unjust bargains," he said, "though I am willing to offer you a night with me at my expense and to your pleasure."

He smirked at this then Sakura gave him a disgusted look.

"I'd rather be shot than get touched by you!" she shouted. He smiled then threw his beer bottle on the wall. It crashed and pieces of broken glass adorned the ground.

"Very well," he said then called to one of his men who came with a plastic bag then placed it on the floor, "but if you changed your mind, I'm more than happy to please you. In the meantime, I've ordered you some fried rice and delicious honey chicken and a drink. I do not want you to die of hunger and thirst now would I?"

With that, he left Sakura who immediately grabbed the plastic bag and unloaded the contents in front of her. Truthfully, she was very hungry and thirsty and the smell of the hot food made her want to eat it in one gulp!

**San Francisco Freeway**

Sasuke have been travelling for more than three hours and all in all he was feeling exhausted and out of place. Hearing the news of Sai also gave him quite a headache.

As he drove, his phone started ringing. Since it was on the portable handles, all he did was press the green cell phone and immediately the person was on loudspeaker.

"Hello?"

"Ah Mr Uchiha, it's good to finally be able to contact you after so many hours of trying to call," said the cheery voice of Franco, "anyway, I have bad news for you sir."

"Then why do you sound so happy then?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to sound happy sir," he replied.

"So what's the news?"

"Sir," he started, "Miss Haruno was kidnapped."

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

**Hey guys! Awesome I've finished another exciting chapter on this instalment!**

**Oh and if you guys have noticed, everything is starting to plot out according to my plan. A lot have changed and it's pretty obvious that the plot from the first few chapters have changed into a more action/mystery sort of thing.**

**I hope though, that it didn't spoil everything for yous and don't worry: The main plot of this story will still continue but in a different scale.**

**Thanks for your support and**

**SORRY as well that there isn't much SasuSaku in this chap but trust me on the next one, there will be lots!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Pity

**Yes I know! It's the next chap!**

**Hope you like it!**

16. PITY

Twisted coils of rope hang loosely around the warehouse; once been used to hold up artificial lights to help the Asian slaves and workers in their illegal drug work.

ROOT ironically was the root of this despised plan 15 years from its beginning. Sai wasn't the leader then, but a proud, gullible and hateful leader who died of overdose of heroine. Oh, how ironic.

This however, didn't stop that continuing of this money-making machine. And so, undeterred, ROOT appointed a new leader that will make sure that the project would continue.

And in comes Sai, the man who was feared even though for his young age. He was found to be the most rebellious boy in his school quite a few years ago and the ROOT board found that he would be an excellent choice. And so, he was offered the job and now he continues on, living a luxurious knee deep of money life; illegal but tempting.

"Sign this contract or I'll slit your throat and leave you with a bucket that you can fill with your blood," threatened Sai as he placed a knife on the neck of the superior.

"I will sign it," the superior said, "but how can I make sure that you won't do something and destroy this bargain?"

"I am a man who keeps my word," replied the leader, "but one wrong move, you and your company will vanish in your own ashes!"

The superior hid a scowl then grabbed the pen from the table, scribbled at the white paper then threw the pen back at the table where it kept rolling off the table.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Sai, suddenly changing moods, "Now that we've got this on a roll, leave and don't make me see your face again."

Sai clicked his fingers then two; big men took the superior and led him outside. When the sound of screeching tyres disappeared in the distance, Sai immediately went on the phone and dialled.

"Hello?" answered the man on the other side.

"Why were you trying to call before, you pig head?!" shouted Sai.

"Relax sir," he replied, "I just wanted to say that we've got a small problem."

"What kind of problem?" demanded Sai.

"Remember when you told me to surprise attack Sasuke when he comes back to the hotel?" he said then continued, "Well, it looks like somebody warned him."

"Oh well," said Sai, "one right turn won't lead him to us directly. Now, do as I say, go and find out his whereabouts and follow him. Do not directly get rid of him, find out what he's planning first."

"Agreed,"

"_Sir," he started, "Miss Haruno was kidnapped."_

After hearing Franco's words, he immediately swerved around, made a 3'60 spin due to his speed then headed away from the hotel.

"I have one last job for you Franco," Sasuke said in a strained voice, trying to hide his boiling anger, "I want you to gather information about her absence."

"Of course sir," he said.

"And," continued Sasuke, "if you can, hack into the mainstream's computer and tell me if there was any person by the name of Sai that checked in a few hours before, I don't know his last name but just tell me if you find him.."

Sasuke then slammed his phone shut which made it topple from its current holder. He cursed a thousand curses and stopped at the stop light. He ran a frustrated hand over his hair then leant his head on the wheel. His day only just gets worse and worse everyday.

He touched the keypads of his GPS and followed the route towards the nearest café he can find. If he wants to find Sakura, he first has to settle his mind down and get into focus. Coffee, very _strong_ coffee, would definitely help his nerves down.

As he parked his car, his phone started ringing once more.

"Sasuke-teme is this you?" asked the blonde headed.

"You called my phone you idiot, who do you expect will answer?!" shouted Sasuke, rather angrily.

"Whoa, calm down temper-boy," said Naruto, "Anyway, I need to know if Sakura-chan is alright. We've received news of Sai's call here and since he was linked before with her, I was so worried that maybe something happ-"

"She's gone," he said, coolly, calmly and regretful. Naruto's eyes widened and he dropped the phone. Sasuke knew his predicament so he just clicked his phone shut and entered the warm, coffee smelling café.

_It wasn't meant to be a normal day for the both of us. She has a tendency to always be the victim and I am always the one, who fails to be the guard. Why can't I just settle things down once and for all?!_

_Why can't I just accept that she'll never return to me anymore?!_

_WHY?!_

_**Why play stubborn? She will be mine Uchiha, mine, mine, MINE!**_

"Sir, are you alright?"

Sasuke looked up. The light blinded his eyes and he covered them with his hand. He looked around, he realised he was sitting by himself at the coffee shop surrounded by ignorant Americans who drank and chatted away gaily.

"Excuse me," he said as he quickly stood up, shoved a twenty dollar bill on the waiter, grabbed his coffee and went outside. By then it was already pouring and there were no people in sight as he exited.

He stood on the side of the café which was a brick wall. The rain soaked him to the bone. He stared up in the sky and saw the sparkling emerald eyes of his princess almost as though she was crying. He looked back down, unable to comprehend the guilt he was feeling at the moment.

On the other side of town, the same gleaming emerald eyes, watched outside the window where the rain continued to pour. Sakura's been changed rooms to a much decent one yet it was still like a prison cell. And besides, she wouldn't risk escaping, she was in the middle of nowhere and the guards will see her after even a two days journey nonstop!

She leaned her head and saw the brightest star gleaming. She smiled. This star was her only hope, her hope of finding him, the only one who could save her.

She then heard a knock on her door.

"Whoever you are, can't a girl get some PRIVATE time for like, ever?!"

"Hush down princess," said the hated man, Sai as he came in with a glass of Whisky in hand. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"I don't need someone to keep checking on me every 10 minutes!" she shouted, "I'm not a little girl you know!"

Sai sat down on one of the chairs then took another sip. "I know that my darling," he said, "but I'm here to have a little chat with you. I'm sure you're bored."

"Yeah I am," she said, "so since you want to be my talking partner, can you explain to me what the heck this place is?!"

"Ah, a lovely start for a good conversation," he said as he sipped once more, "Well, let us begin shall we?

"It all started with a great leader. His name, unfortunately, cannot be heard by you but I'll make an exception. I'll tell his name later. Anyway, as I was saying, this leader created ROOT right now. He designed every plan that was made, he valued every transaction, he was ruthless, manipulative and hated; someone who was much more capable to lead such a company. Well, he got too big headed unfortunately and was sucked into the drugs that ironically, he was selling. So he died with overdose, leaving ROOT all in confusion and distress."

Sakura glanced at Sai. She saw a different mix of emotions in his body language, features and face. In his face, he can see anguish and somewhat a hidden rage about to erupt like a volcano and his body language; she can see a sort of anxiousness and control.

Weird. Extremely weird.

Her suspicions were far too strong so she placed herself a little closer to him, kind of urging him to reveal what his body language was hiding. She sat a safe way from Sai but still putting on a happy eager face while he continues his story.

"It's not like I'm not excited with your story or anything but a few days earlier, I remembered hearing you talking to someone on the phone," Sakura said, suddenly remembering, "and what shocked me to hear, is my husband's name!"

Sai looked furiously at her then threw the glass on the wall once more. It shattered and all Sakura did was sigh.

"You know, it's really hard to clean those broken pieces," she said, "especially when you're only using your fingers! Can you stop doing that?!"

"I cannot!" shouted Sai, "do you know why? It's because of you!" Sakura was shocked when she heard this and stumbled back.

"I can never see the daylight I want to see again Sakura," he said, calming down, "ever since I was in high school, my confidence all fell down."

"I know you Sai," she said, "You weren't just a mere sadistic leader of corrupt drug deals; you were also a man who had dignity and respect for others."

"'I used to be' is the correct term," he said.

"No!" shouted Sakura, "You were a nice person, caring and very reliable and a smart man as well. I don't know what happened to you after that!"

Sai looked at her. In her eyes, he can see the power and determination in them. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I know that I've changed a lot," he said, almost whispering, "I'm never the boy you once knew in high school. I am a changed man! I am ready to destroy every single life in this world and let them see how much they've destroyed me!"

Sakura stopped him before he could leave the room.

"You're not a bad person," she said, "every person has struggled before. I know this, because you also made my life a struggle to live in."

Sai glanced at her emerald eyes. "You've stalked me almost half my life, making me all paranoid and distressed. I almost gave up, knowing that you'll never leave me even though the police have been trying to stop you.

"I've also been in an accident, losing all my memories and people told me that this was caused by a drunk driver!"

Sakura grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "But did you see me ever want to kill you or destroy your life? I don't think that revenge can take anyone anywhere. You may have hurt me and that drunk driver may have ruined my life, but even though I want to get even and destroy your lives as much or even much more, I stopped myself in doing so."

Sakura let him go and stumble in the ground. She looked at him, gave a brief glare then turned away.

"You still deserve pity," was her last words as she walked away from him.

After getting rejuvenated, Sasuke firstly headed towards the hotel where he was immediately met by Franco. He was holding some papers in his hand and a mop on the other.

"I've been doing some research sir, and I think you might like what I've found," he said as he handed him a printed copy of the list of the check ins. Sasuke scanned through them and found a name that was circled in red pen.

"Good work," he said as he slipped some dollars in Franco's hand. "Now did you find out anything about what he's been doing?"

"I've asked a couple of the housekeepers and one told me that he saw a man went to the floor where you and Miss Haruno's room were and with big men next to him and entered a particular room," Franco said.

The two conversed as they walked up the stairs of the hotel towards Sasuke's floor.

"Does the housekeeper know which room this man entered in?" asked Sasuke. Franco shook his head.

"No, sir," he replied, "but one thing is for sure sir; the rooms on that floor were all occupied right at this moment so there was no way that man would be in that floor."

"But you do not even know the guy," said Sasuke, "how can you be sure that that man was not in that floor?"

"I am a man who gets to know people on each floor and level and room sir," Franco said with a smile, "and I can assure you that a man accompanied with three big men does not live in that floor."

Sasuke smirked. He liked this Franco guy and thought that he could be a spy.

"Good work," said Sasuke, "thanks for all this information and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"No worries sir," said Franco. "Oh and sir," he called, interrupting Sasuke's entrance to his room, "I found this on the room that was checked out before and I think you'd be happy to have this."

Franco handed him a piece of paper then headed off. Sasuke entered his room and shut the door. He opened the piece of paper and read the writing:

_**Uchiha,**_

_**I'll be waiting for you and I know that your blossom will be waiting too.**_

Sasuke clenched the paper and threw it somewhere in the room. He quickly went into the shower room and took a very brief, hot shower. He changed afterwards into comfortable clothes consisting of a T-shirt and shorts. He then grabbed his laptop, turned it on then made a call.

"Hello?" asked Shizune on the other line.

"Hi Shizune," he greeted rather solemnly, "its Sasuke, can I please speak to Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh Sasuke-san!" she exclaimed, "Great that you've called! I believe Miss Tsunade-sama has some news for you."

"Good," he said then heard a small cackle and in brief seconds, the blonde buxom greeted him on the phone.

"Ah Sasuke," she said and sighed on the other line, "good that you've called. I need to tell you some things-"

"If these things are about Sai and Sakura, tell me immediately," he said, almost growling.

"Yes, indeed it is," said Tsunade, "anyway, 2 days ago, he sent us two gifts that was immediately sent to Asuma for closed investigation. He just gave us the information about it this morning and I think you'd want to know about it.

"First, he sent us an empty cardboard box with only a symbol on the bottom of the box," continued Tsunade, "I will send the picture to your laptop immediately. Secondly, he gave us an empty box of Chinese take away."

"Chinese take-away?" asked Sasuke rather confused. "What does that go to do with anything about Sakura?"

"We're not sure yet," replied Tsunade, "but we will do our best to-"

"I know," interrupted Sasuke, unknowingly that he was now in loud speaker in front of Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Ten Ten, Ino, Neiji, Hinata and … you get the point.

"Sasuke-teme!" shouted Naruto, "tell us what you know!"

"I think that Sakura may have eaten Chinese food from that box," Sasuke said, "that means that somewhere here in New York, a Chinese restaurant lies where Sai ordered food for Sakura."

Everyone in the room gasped as they heard this. Who knew Sasuke was that clever?

Suddenly, another phone in the room rang.

"Hold on Sasuke, someone's on the phone," said Tsunade, "listen well, this may be Sai."

"Ah good evening dear friends," said Sai on the phone. Suddenly, everyone on the room started shouting and babbling incoherent foul language and accusing him of all sorts of things. Sasuke, though, just remained seething with anger.

"SHUSH DOWN!" shouted Tsunade. Everyone calmed. "Good, now continue Sai!"

"Sorry if I disturbed a meeting but I want to know if my dear old friend Sasuke's listening," continued Sai, snickering on the other line and holding a tied up Sakura on the other.

"I'm here," he said.

"Ah good," said Sai, "because I have someone here who wants to talk to you." Sai gave the phone to Sakura who slapped his hand away.

Sakura didn't speak but all that was heard was a muffled sounds.

"Where is she Sai?!" Sasuke asked, feeling angry and quite nervous. They heard him laugh on the other line.

"She's alright," he replied, "all chilling here, not wanting to talk to you. Maybe she got sick of hearing your voice .day."

Sasuke didn't respond for a moment. He knew that Sai was trying to lure him into saying things that will lead to his capture as well. Good thing Naruto started speaking.

As Naruto kept speaking and trying to spill out the beans of where Sakura's whereabouts is, Sasuke started devising.

Sasuke on his other phone, sent a signal to Sai's phone in silent tone, a sort of mecha-signal that allows Sasuke to find out the whereabouts of the phone that Sai's using. Knowing that Sai knows his _past_ work and such, he thought everything through.

As Naruto and Sai battled on with words, Sasuke was already working his way through the city and out towards where his GPS was telling him where to go.

"Stop wasting my time!" shouted Sai, "now if you don't mind, I would go now and leave you all in peace. If dear old Sasuke is listening, I hope he'll be ready to arrive anytime, soon."

Sasuke was indeed listening, and his eyes widened when he heard this. He looked at his GPS tracker and noticed where it was going; it was heading towards the airport! He stopped the car on the side, punched the wheel and groaned loudly.

Sai laughed evilly as he disappeared from the conversation. Everyone in the conference room was all silent. They felt Sasuke's failure towards trying to track him.

"I underestimated him," he then said, breaking the silence, "but he missed one important thing."

His clicked his phone shut, stunning everyone and leaving all of them in suspense.

Sakura later on was transported to the back of a car which was driven by Sai. She was sat comfortably so as they pass the city, people who look, wouldn't notice that she's actually a prisoner. Her hands were bound together and forced down on her lap, tied by a metal chain that is placed on the floor, covered by a Versace black leather bag.

"Where are we heading creep?!" she asked, trying to get her wrist off the metal chain to no avail.

"You're going to have such a fun time where we're heading to," replied Sai, chuckling as he violently drifted causing Sakura to bend sideways, grimacing with the pain on her wrists.

"How can you be sure that Sasuke-kun won't come after that call?!" she asked, adjusting her wrist to a much comfortable state, not really helping.

"I am not a foolish man Sakura," he said, "your Sasuke-kun is the foolish one. You see, my call was intercepted by one of my men in the airport. So I wouldn't be surprised if he's driving towards there now, all angry and ready to get you back." Sai laughed evilly leaving Sakura in anger.

Sai sped up in the freeway, overtaking much of the cars. Sakura could tell that they were already towards the pier. She was surprised at this, not knowing exactly why. Then it clicked in her head. Of course they were heading towards the pier- they're going somewhere away from New York in a transport far away from Sasuke. Just great.

Sai stopped at a stop light then cursed, after reversing, he quickly turned around and sped off on another way, much faster.

'_Impatient freak!'_ she thought, mockingly making faces behind his back.

"I can see you, you know," said the man, smirking.

"Good, the better you see," she replied sticking her tongue at him. Sai just shook his head then wandered his eyes back to the road.

Unknowingly to the ignorance of Sai and Sakura, a car was just behind with the driver, seething with anger and determination. One hand was on the driving wheel while the other was holding the phone on his ear.

"I need to know the locations of that bastard from the airport," he said to the man speaking on the other side of the call, "tell me where he's heading now and alternate my GPS route to cross him out."

"It seems he's heading towards the pier on a route via substation road," replied the man, "we have men destined just 3 kilometres from the nearest port, we can ask them to search the area for Sakura or Sai."

"That'd be great," Sasuke said, "tell your men to secure the area and not allow any ship to leave. Stall them as much as you can if possible."

"Right, leave it to us Sasuke-san," he said, "We're on it."

Sasuke overtook the car in front of him and sped off leaving Sai in the middle of the traffic. Sai on the other hand was angry at _his car_ for overtaking and taking his opportunity to get off the traffic.

"That bastard overtook us!" he shouted.

"I wouldn't be surprised," replied Sakura, 'I mean you pretty much overtook everybody else as well!"

Sai ignored her and just glared at the cars in front of them. His phone then started to ring then he quickly answered it.

"Hello?!" he shouted.

"Sir, this is Koji," replied the man on the other line, "we have a problem."

"What kind?"

"It seems that Uchiha has outsmarted us again," said Koji. Sai's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"He didn't take the bait sir," replied Koji, "he never arrived as you expected."

"Well, where are you now?" asked Sai, gripping the wheel in anger.

"Heading towards the pier sir," he replied. Sai even angered.

"You bastard!" he shouted, "He just used you as a trap and you're leading him straight to us. Do you see any car following you?"

Koji looked back and saw a mysterious black Porsche following him. He smirked then snickered.

"I sure got him," he replied, "black Porsche right?" Sai repeated the car to Sakura whose eyes widened in disbelief.

"Indeed it is," said Sai, now smiling, "this is going better than I thought. Now do as I say and listen carefully. Take an alternate route other than substation road then exit via the terminal heading towards the city. Lead him to the offices of the Lawyer and General Co. Some of our men would love to have their revenge on him after quite a while."

"Copy sir," said Koji, "I'm on it."

"You're a sick bastard Sai!" shouted Sakura angrily. "Can't you just forgive him, let me go and continue on with life?"

"You know darling," he said, "I've forgiven him already but I just don't want to let you go and no, life cannot continue after this. Sasuke has leads that it's me and ROOT behind this kidnapping and I'm sure he's involved the police in this as well so until I get rid of him, my name would be rid of everything as well then both of us can live happily every after."

"You can play fool with me all you want but I know that Sasuke's already one step ahead of you," she said, in a tone that was confident, sure and somehow unrealistically subtle.

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

Yes indeed another update. Sorry for the late-ness and hope you liked it! Another disappointing turn for my part without any sasusaku once more but it was just really hard to put one without endangering the twist of the story so yes, forgiveness is appreciated.

Read and review please!


	17. Caught Up

**NOTABLES:**

**Saddening as it is, this story is about to end! : ( I don't know if this is the 2nd last chapter or the 3rd, but surely, the story has its ending.**

**Thank you guys for your awesome support and reviews! I very much appreciate it!**

**By the way, if you want to flame me, criticise me, it is good because it will help me make this story even better and my other stories to come.**

**D I S O W N I N G**

**-to the only one who owns it, Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

The bridge started shaking, the earth was rumbling, cars started falling off into the deep dark depths of the cold water below, unable to get out as millions of innocent lives fail to live another second in the world.

Whoa hold on there; let's backtrack just a second here. I think we're on a different story so why don't we go back to the other awesome story alright?

* * *

**17. Caught Up**

**

* * *

**

Did it start two days ago?

No.

It started three years ago among the 215 road accidents on that same day across the nation. It starts with an innocent person with a smiling face and a hope never fading, wanting to come home and rest after a restless day and another whose intentions are of drinking above their limits.

A crash, blood and cries. Whose fault? His fault of course, no one else's but his. Lots of lives are affected, forever.

So who was that very man who destroyed the poor innocent's life?

"Sai!" she exclaimed, "slow your vehicle down!"

Was that accident really an accident which is not done in purpose?

Hm, it can't be. _'There are no accidents,'_

"Shut up Sakura," he said, gripping the wheels tighter, "if we do not get through the freeway as fast as we can, we're going to miss our way out of this putrid place!"

Sakura kept silent with her hair hanging down her face.

"What was your real purpose in coming here Sai?" she asked, out of the blue, shocking the man through every nerve.

"Don't answer me by saying it's me," she said, "Because I know there is more to that story than what you told me."

The man was perspiring right now, he's head bowed low and shaking in agitation.

"It is none of your concern," he said as he lifted his head and his eyes stared straight down the road filled with cars beeping at each other.

"It's my concern as well," she said, "because since I am here next to you, it is your job to fill me in the details."

"I do not have a job for you," he spat out, "my job is to keep your mouth shut and listen to my commands."

"There's more to it," she said, angering Sai who tried to slap her face, but of quick reflex, Sakura avoided it.

"You can't escape Sai," she said, "wherever you go they will find you, and I myself will not stop in getting away from you."

There was a sudden metal click as the cuffs tingled on the floor. She immediately unlocked the door and exited.

"Sakura!"

She was thankful that it was a major traffic in this area of the city, but she was still afraid that she'll be found by other of Sai's men. She continued running, dodging the cars and ignoring the shouts of the drivers.

Suddenly she realized that she had nowhere to go, the cars were starting to move and as she turned around to look at the horizon, she saw that there was a massive space between the further cars than the cars here.

Uh oh.

She's in big trouble. Once the first few cars start to move, every other car will move and the other cars that will come will be running in speeds at about 100 km per hour.

RUN! Shouted her conscience as she revved her strength up and started running. She made sure she was close to the railings of the bridge where the borderline was, for she felt that it was the safest place to be in the middle of that road.

Then another problem hit her. What if the police caught her in the midst of such a busy road?

No time to think about that. She just has to get out of there. She crossed the lines between the cars coming in and going out and stopped. She sighed for she knew she's safer than on the other lane. She turned around and didn't see a sign of Sai nor his car.

Good. Now she can start going home. She felt herself and realized that she has no sort of connection device at all. Just great then suddenly, a man in a motorbike slowed down in front of her and took his helmet off.

"You alright miss?" he asked, with a strong American accent.

"I'm fine thank you for asking," she replied, "but is it okay if I could call somebody on your phone?"

"Yeah sure miss," he said taking out his phone and handing it to her. She paused for a moment before she started remembering _his_ numbers.

It started ringing. "Come on, Sasuke-kun, answer please,"

"Hello?" his voice was melodic to her ears and tears fell from her eyes which she quickly wiped away.

"S-Sasuke?" she gasped as tears kept rolling down her face. The man on the other side of the line paused. Everything went still for him as he finally heard _her_ voice.

"Sakura?" he asked, eager to reach his hand through the phone, grab her and hug her very tight.

"S-Sasuke I'm in the freeway," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "please come. Come and get me."

"I will," he said in a strong voice as he quickly exited on the nearest exit, ready to turn around.

"Stay there and keep out of sight of Sai," he said. Sakura remained silent. "I'll come for you."

"Just wait for me."

However things didn't go as well as planned. Sakura was met by another one of Sai's henchman who was actually following around 9 cars back and so he had time to pull over and capture the pink-haired girl in the middle of the traffic.

20 minutes later, Sasuke arrived in the middle of the bridge, looking for Sakura. He shook his head and punched his steering wheel as he found her nowhere.

As he drove back to the hotel, he was gripping the steering wheel quite tightly that at any moment it could break in pieces.

He punched numbers on his phone.

"Franco speaking," said Franco on the other side of the line.

"It's Sasuke," he said quite angrily.

"Oh sir," he said, "glad to hear your voice. Is there comething I can do?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied before pausing for a few seconds, "I'm going to the hotel and I will need a room that is good for a conference of about 5 to 6 people."

"5 to 6?" he said, "very good sir. Anything else?"

"That is all," he said, "and make sure that this room is at secure, no distractions and quiet."

"Of course sir," Franco replied.

"Good," Sasuke said, "thanks."

He clicked his phone shut then drove out of the bridge to the most secluded parking lot in the mall. Without turning off his phone, he climbed out and dialled on his phone straight away.

"Good morning, Itachi Uchiha's office, how may I help you?" asked his secretary.

"This is his brother Sasuke Uchiha," he said, "may I speak to my brother immediately?"

"Yes, just a moment please," said the secretary.

"Ah, Sasuke," Itachi said, "finished your business?"

"No," he replied, seething with anger, "I need your help."

"Ah, my help?" Itachi asked in a mocking tone, "why I thought I'll never hear the day my little brother will ever-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, "Just call the Akatsuki."

Suddenly the modd of the conversation became serious.

"Akatsuki?" Itachi ased, seriously, "what's really going on?"

"Sakura called me just 20 minutes before," he said, "she told me she escaped from Sai and she's in the middle of the bridge they were on. When I arrived, she's not there anymore. I suspect Sai's henchmen were just behind him, maybe a few cars back."

"Interesting," Itachi said, "but why does he really want her?"

"The past," Sasuke replied.

"Revenge?" Itachi asked, letting out a little laugh, "and I thought you were the one who wanted that."

"Send the Akatsuki to New York immediately," Sasuke said, "if we're going to stop him, we need a full force."

"Akatsuki is an International Security, Sasuke," Itachi said, "is this an International problem?"

"I found out that Sai works for ROOT," Sasuke said, "and all I want is the Akatsuki based on Konoha!"

"ROOT?" shouted Itachi, "but that has been terminated a while ago."

"It seems that Sai took over the job," Sasuke said.

"Alright," Itachi replied, "we'll send them over quickly. Take care of yourself alright?"

_Click_

"Why do you always try and escape from me Sakura?" Sai said as he kicked the prison bar that Sakura was behind at. She flinched with the loud noise.

"Because I hate you," she muttered which Sai heard as he threw a chair at the bar and it broke in pieces.

Sai went near the bar nearest to her face and whispered menacingly.

"I'm not very happy Sakura," he said, "and when I'm not happy, I can kill."

"So why don't you just kill me then?" she spat back. Sai stood up and grinned evilly at her.

"Because you have still have a purpose that you have to fulfill," he replied, "a purpose so big it will land me 125 million dollars."

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at Sai, walking away from her, laughing evilly.

Sakura woke up and stared at her surroundings. She was on a cold, cemented floor and dirty. She clutched her back and groaned in pain. Then she noticed something different.

Somehow she was rocking back and forth, sometimes sideways-very uneven pattern rocking.

"Hullo there," said a man smoking pipe while sitting on a chair that was leant back a bit reading the newspaper.

"Hi," she replied. "Where am I?"

"Where you are," he said, "why the pink-haired woman is on a ship that is."

Sakura got alarmed when she heard that. It explained the rocking!

"A ship!" she shouted, "going where?"

"To some country that is," he replied. "'Course, I mean where to?"

"Why am I here and where is that bastard of a man?" she asked angrily.

"The boss?" he asked, "he's at his room with a woman."

"Freak," she muttered. The man who was smoking placed his cigarette on the ash tray then produced another one.

"Jealous dearie?" he asked, laughing.

"Heck no!" she shouted.

"Course you are," he said, "everyone says that."

"Ugh," Sakura looked around and noticed boxes and crates all piled up.

"What's inside them?" she asked.

"Who knows?" he said, "probably some bomb or guns that is or maybe even drugs. That's the boss's specialty."

"Drugs, most likely," Sakura said. Then she started scanning her surroundings, it was all filled with boxes and crates and cigarette sticks on the floor and thin wisps of smoke from the guy's stick.

Sakura stared at the man then started calculating some thoughts. If she wants to get out, she has to do something, right?

Well first of all, the keys was hanging on the pocket of his faded jeans which was 2 metres away from her with the iron bars, barring her way.

Great. _'How am I going to get those?'_

Then she realised something.

'_If I did get the keys and manage to escape this prison of a cell, I still have a problem of making it back to the port via a boat. Nah, too risky. I could die out there.'_

After much debate, her mind completely started aching and she managed to just rest her head once more on her arms as she lied down and drifted off to sleep once more, thinking of another way to be able to make it out alive.

* * *

**Hotel Palacio 23rd floor, Conference room**

**

* * *

**

"ROOT's vital main strategy is to unload crates of illegal drugs off to Tanzania in Africa where their main warehouse is stored," said Kakashi, "this information, sent to us by our leading man out there, Kankuro, was sent just 2 days ago before we arrived.

The board which consisted of Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Iruka, the head of the Konoha Akatsuki, all sat in a big wooden table in an air-conditioned secluded room in the hotel, provided by Franco.

"It seems you are right Sasuke," said Iruka, "ROOT is up once more. But may I ask, why are there up again?"

"Sai's been leading it for quite some time now," said Neji "I suspect his men are loyal to him because his business dealings earned them quite a lot of cash."

"How'd you know?" asked Sasuke, quite curious of how Neji knew of such happenings even though he remained silent back in Konoha.

"After we've heard from you and Naruto about Sai once more, I suspected that he was up to something big again so I started reaserching for more information about him and that is what I found out," he replied, not making eye contact.

"Vital information," said Iruka, "all of these information gathered from you, Sasuke and Neji are good enough to strike Sai."

"But," said Sasuke, "we don't know where he is heading and what he has done to Sakura."

"You said before that they were heading towards a Port," said Shikamaru, "I think they headed straight there after they regained Sakura."

Sasuke looked at him then looked away.

'_He's right, maybe Sai had to go to the Port to go to Tanzania!'_

"We have to go," said Sasuke, "I think he is heading to Africa after all."

All of the men stood up before Iruka grabbed Sauske's arm before he can go out of the room.

"We need to assign tasks to fully have a successful mission and bring down ROOT and stop Sai's kidnapping," he said, "first of all, Sasuke, I want you to head straight to the Port where you told us he was going to, find out information about Sai's whereabouts and when he left then go after him through a boat as well with the team I will send there straight away.

"Shikamaru, I want you to alert the Akatsuki team here in New York City and inform them of what is happening and Neji, I want you to stop the transaction that will take place in Africa during that time.

"This money will provide you enough to buy a ticket and get your butt to Africa as soon as you can and as for me, I still need to do some hackings."

"Agreed," everybody said and all went out of the room.

Sasuke paid Franco once more before completely going out of the hotel and feeling quite certain that this time they will be able to stop Sai and take him down and his drug-dealing money machine.

"Sasuke, you hear me?" his receiver alerted him.

"Here," he replied.

"I've hacked the mainstreams system with the details of Sai's journey to Africa," Kakashi said as Sasuke heard some typing noises, "it seems he is carrying 150 crates filled with marijuana, cocaine and Ice. Quite a big deal."

"Damn," he cursed, "what does he think he'll do with Sakura then?"

"We're not quite sure why he brought her," talked Shikamaru next, "but I'll inform you once I found out."

"Good," Sasuke said, "Out."

He drived towards the Port and when he arrived, it was all quiet and felt deserted. He jumped out and asked the man behind the counter if there were any ships that left earlier that day.

"Of course," he said, "one's a big one, carrier ships, about 150 loads of crates in it."

"That one," Sasuke said, "when did it leave?"

"Around 5 hours ago," said the man, "not too long."

"Is there any available ship that is fast enough to catch up with that?" he asked.

"Well, no," said the man, "but if you ride on a jetboat, you can probably catch up. The ship's quite medium."

"I'll rent it," Sasuke said as he tossed a bundle of money to the man, grabbed the keys that he was about to be given and sped off, fiding the white boat docked.

Ignoring the call of the man, he sped off, leaving the man, wet with the water that came from the jetboat.

As he drove full speed ahead with the navigator pointing his way, he called Kakashi.

"Your men are too late so I sped off myself," Sasuke said, "tell them to just catch up quickly."

"You sure are so impatient Uchiha," laughed the man, "are you sure you're equipped enough? You know that he has henchmen with guns there, interrupting that would be fatal."

"The guns you provided is good enough," Sasuke said, "and I'll make sure."

"Alright," said Kakashi, "my men are on their way, they're just right behind you actually."

Sasuke turned around to see 3 other jetboats with men suited in black on it. He smirked then turned back on the phone.

"Out," he said as he turned his head back again and gave a wave to the men who gave him a wave as well.

Sakura sat in her cell, eating dry bread and water.

"Don't you have any other good food you can offer?" she asked while shouting. She angrily chewed the hard piece of bread then drank the water before burning in fury.

Later on she heard steps coming down.

His dark and evil face appeared and she made a fake face of almost throwing up.

"This disgusting food was about to make me throw up but seeing your face just makes me really want to throw up," she taunted. Sai laughed then grabbed a chair and sat on it.

He was only wearing a black robe and Sakura was certain he's naked inside.

"So did you have a good time with your woman?" she asked with a mocking smile.

"Not really," he replied, "all the time I was thinking of you."

Sakura threw the water bottle at him but only hit the iron bars.

"!" she shouted.

"Hey don't blame me," he said, "it's not me who has the really gorgeous body that makes me-"

"If you don't mind," she interrupted, "please keep your dirty thoughts to yourself!"

"Of course," he replied with a smile, "you know that your Uchiha-sama is quite lucky to have a girl like you."

Sakura gave him an annoyed smile.

"Are you done with your compliments yet?"

"Actually I hope my compliments make you want to come back to my room with me," he said grinning menacingly, "I'll promise you if you do, you'll have better food and a pleasurable time that both of us wil enjoy."

"You-" before Sakura could speak, the sound of a gun erupted and both looked at the stairs which led outside and even the man who was meant to watch over Sakura fell off his chair.

"What the hell is that?" Sai asked angrily as he stood up and walked outside. Sakura stood up as well and moved to the front of the prison cell where the door was and stared at the stairs.

She could hear shouts from Sai and his men.

* * *

**At the deck**

**

* * *

**

"What is going on?" shouted Sai to his leading henchman.

"Sir, we're under attack," he replied as he pointed out the waters and found three jetboats surrounding the ship."

"It's Uchiha Sasuke!" shouted one of the men before getting shot at the back and falling down.

"What?" asked Sai, dumfounded and shaking in rage.

"Get rid of him!" he ordered, "now!"

'_You'll never get away Sai, you and your dirt works and with my wife!'_

_

* * *

_

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

**WHOOOHOOO! Finished once more! I hope you enjoyed this chap, quite a lot of detail and intricate work actually. HEHEHEHE **

**I really hoped you liked this chapter! Quite not like my ordinary writing but I hope the change pays off.**

**KEEP READING peoples because this story is ending!**

**STAY TUNED and REVIEW!**


	18. Last: 10 Seconds

**2****ND**** LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY! The Last Chapter would be an Epilogue…**

**G N I N W O S I D**

**-take a pretty little guess!!**

**18.** **10 seconds**

"Get down everyone!" Sai shouted as he appeared back at the deck, all dressed in black. He held a pistol in his hand as well as he looked around and ignored his men being shot.

The Elite Akatsuki men were already boarding the ship and Sai shot one of them who fell back. He quickly ran away and hid behind the post when the Akatsuki started shooting at him. Sasuke emerged later on, holding a gun as well.

"Find Sakura," he ordered, "leave Sai to me."

The Akatsuki which were around 15 well trained and equipped men went off, shooting at the henchmen of Sai were covering most of the deck area before invading the 2nd level.

"Sai!" Sasuke shouted as he shot at the man but missed as he disappeared down the 2nd level hallway.

The hallway was small and there were only around 2 to 3 rooms. A bullet was fired, Sasuke evaded then hid behind the wooden boxes that was scattered everywhere.

"Do you really think you can escape that easy?" asked Sasuke as he fired and hit the corner of a table where Sai was standing on, behind a wall.

"I'm not trying to escape," he replied as he fired as well, "I'm trying to earn money."

"Hn," Sasuke moved forward and threw a loose pipe that distracted Sai for a quick second before Sai shot again which Sasuke evaded by quickly ducking.

"You really won't give up huh?" Sai gave a meancing laugh as he run off, followed by Sasuke who ran after him. Sai took a shot then ran off, leaving Sasuke to pause for a few seconds, delaying him.

**(A/N:** **Guys I changed the areas a little bit alright? I hope you don't mind. Instead of Tanzania as mentioned in the previous chapter, it's towards MOROCCO okay? Thanks!)**

**

* * *

  
**

Meanwhile, Sakura, now quite scared and cowering behind the bars was thinking of a plan to escape as well since there was obviously a commotion outside. The man was hiding underneath the table, cowering in fear.

"Hey," she called in a whisper, "open the door."

The man looked at her, shaking in fear.

"I know these people," she lied, "they are here to save me."

She wasn't sure with what she said but it seems that it was working since the man was slowly coming out of the table.

"I will tell them that you didn't hurt me," she said, "if you open this door, you'll be safe. I promise."

The man nodded his head then grabbed the keys from his pocket. He immediately walked towards her, unlocked the door then run back to his hiding place, shivering in fear again.

Sakura smiled then slowly and carefully walked up the stairs.

She heard guns being fired and she quickly hid behind crates. She heard men running and shouting and fires of bullets. She ducked down and allowed the people to pass by. She peeked and only saw men in black outfits.

When one turned around, she quickly ducked down, breathing heavily. Her heart was beating faster that it ever beat before.

'_I will never be able to live one more second with this shock!'_

'_**Well try to, our loved ones still wait for us!'**_

'_Right, of course, alright, let's go!'_

She lifted her herself up slowly and looked around her surroundings. She didn't hear a threatening sound and everything was clear. After glancing around one last time, she stood up then walked out of her hiding place before running out of the hallway where she was.

'_Oh I wish Akira was here,'_

'_**I know, I miss that big old dog. I hate why we have to leave her back in Japan.'**_

'_We'll go back there soon. I know we will.'_

"Sai!" shouted Sasuke again with a voice that was luring and threatening. Both were holding guns in their hands but they don't have any chances to be able to shoot; Sasuke in his pursuit, and Sai with his disadvantage of having to turn around to shoot.

Then they met again where the crates were placed.

"Sh*t," cursed Sai as he noticed that he only had two bullets left. A shot was made and it barely hit him.

"Give up Uchiha," he shouted, as he tried to stall the raven-haired so he could escape.

"Why don't you?" Sasuke asked as he took another shot again. "You'll never escape anyway, just give up and throw your life in jail where you'll rot."

Sasuke accelerated towards him just as Sai came out of his hiding place and took a shot.

"Got ya, big boy,"

**With Sakura…**

The hallway was wet with water then she realised something terrible that was untrue.

"Are we going to sink to our deaths instead?" she asked out loud to herself. Her conscience mentally pinched her into reality.

"Right," she said again then stopped with athe look in her eyes, "I can't talk to myself," she said to herself, "No, I can't, I think the shock's getting to me. No! Alright." She took a really big breath.

"Pull yourself together!" she shouted then ran off, breathing heavily.

Her pink hair blew in the wind as she hurriedly tried to find a way out of the horrible maze of the hallway she was in. She noticed something unusual about her feelings towards what's happening. Somehow a mixture of happiness and and pain shot through her petite body.

Her mind kept wondering off to the fact that the men who were here are actually dangerous and may kill you but the fact that Sai left and gunshots were heard, it is possible that someone, _Sasuke_, is here to save her.

She smiled as she saw the exit and the light shining through then she heard Sai's voice and a gunshot.

The whole ship was accelerating pretty quickly and from the bay of Morocco, the ship's outline could be formed. A man with sunglasses and brown long-hair stood in the bay. African people worked behind him, moving the loads of previous ships or cleaning up the bay.

The man pulled out his cellphone.

"The ship's near," he said. He turned around.

"Men," he said, as the Africans looked to him, all rugged, quite weary but eagerness in their eyes. "Ready your guns, we have a ship to take."

"Yeah!" the men shouted as they each pulled their AK's and moved over to the boats. The men looked to the leader who was quite pale in the African sunlight.

"We're going over to the ship," he talked, "I think he'll need our help from the looks of things."

The ship was on fire. She didn't know how it happened but all she knew is that she's now on the floor clutching her head when the explosion happened and the air reeked of heavy gasoline and burning. She stood up and found the exit where smoke was coming from.

When she looked, a man was lying down on the floor. He was badly wounded and blood was falling from his arm. Suddenly he jerked, which frightened Sakura.

She found a gun on the floor and picked it up and aimed it at him, thinking he was a threat.

"Stop!" she shouted at him but when he moved up and she got a clear view of his face; she dropped the gun in shock.

"S-sa-sas-" she couldn't continued as the words slipped away. She stared at the man, his hair all disheveled his face b dirty and his shirt all ripped. He mustered up a grin to her then took his uninjured arm, ripped up the rest of his shirt then tried to tie it up his arm to no avail.

Sakura shook her head, closed her eyes for a few minutes then ran to him. She hugged him, clutching his neck as tears fell from her eyes.

"Sasuke, I-" her words slipped again. Sasuke lowered his head on her shoulder and breathed.

"No time," he whispered as he gently nudged her to move. She did, then took the ripped cloth and wrapped it around his injured arm. Suddenly a gunshot was heard behind him and he pushed her down. While on the ground, hidden through the smoke, Sasuke reached for the gun and took a shot.

He reloaded it then looked around. When he knew it was safe, he stood up with Sakura clutching his arm. He turned to her.

"Listen to me Sakura," he said, "we have to get out of here. The ship is on fire."

"I think I know that by now," she replied as she shushed him from talking further with a kiss. She kissed him hard with her arm around his neck. Soon both gasped for breath.

Sasuke smirked at her then pecked her lips.

"I missed that," he said. Sakura smiled then hugged him again.

"Now listen to me," he said quietly, "take this gun then run over to the emergency boats."

"No," she said, "you have to come with me."

"I still need to take care of Sai," he said, "he's my mission too."

Sakura wanted to open her mouth and shout in protest but Sasuke's eyes told her to not mess with him in this situation for he is much more superior. Sakura sighed then looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"I don't want to be separated from you again," she whispered, barely audible. As tears wanted to fall but she held it back.

"We will," he replied he took her in his arms, "but you've got to listen to me right now."

"But you're injured," she protested, thinking that she can be his other arm if needed. But Sasuke's eyes was adamant.

"Go," he said, "I'll catch up with you soon."

She nodded her head then took off, clutching the gun rightly in her hand.

Sasuke looked at her for a few seconds before another shot was taken, barely missing his head! He glared at the man who shot then ran off, clutching another pistol which he produced from his right strap on his leg.

He dodged broken glass everywhere and used his upper body strength to lift himself up to the roof of the captain's lodge. He smiled as he looked at his injured arm, it didn't hurt much due to Sakura's doctor expertise. She stopped the blood and tightened the cloth so that he wouldn't feel pain.

He reloaded his gun again then looked behind him. A figure of a man was walking towards where he was. He smirked.

The man, who he now realised was Sai, was holding a gun but doesn't know that he was above him. Sasuke heard gunshots underneath him, possibly from the 2nd level where his men were still trying to get rid off Sai's other men.

Sasuke carefully crawled to the edge and noticed Sai's anticipating eyes, almost wanting Sasuke to just immediately show up. Anger was there too, a violent one and Sasuke had to dodge bullets when Sai just shot everywhere with his machine gun.

"Come out and fight like a man Uchiha!" he shouted, angrily as he fired another round.

'_Watch it,'_ Sasuke thought as he stood up then fired at Sai. It was a perfect aim and shot him straight in his shoulder. He dropped the machine gun with a cry of pain.

When Sakura heard the cry, she started panicking and wanted to turn back but she knew that Sasuke has control, _hopefully_ he does.

Sasuke jumped from where he was and kicked the machine gun a fair way off. Sai was gritting his teeth in pain. Sasuke kicked him and he spat out blood.

"Do you think you can escape?" Sasuke whispered angrily. He hit him with his gun and Sai just groaned even louder.

Sasuke shook his head then kicked him again. When Sai tried to get up, Sasuke pushed him and aimed his gun at him, anger blazing in his eyes.

"This whole game that you put has come to an end," Sasuke said, "and I would gladly finish you off."

Sai smiled at him amidst the trail of blood from his lips and the pain he felt everywhere.

"You're stupid," he muttered then laughed which was halted with a violent cough and another punch. As his face was all swollen, Sai looked up at him again.

"I'll come back," he whispered then Sai fell off the ship. Sasuke's eyes widened then rushed to see what happened but only saw the ripples on the water and blood. Sasuke took a shot on the ripples then turned around.

Then for a moment he wished that his eyes was fooling him.

Unfortunately it wasn't.

There on the ground, was a C4 bomb ready to explode.

**Konoha**

Naruto was on the phone all the time, either harassing some people for information regarding Sasuke and Sakura and Sai. He spent all his time arguing with himself too since he was all alone in the house.

Hinata was with Ino, comforting each other in their girly way while he stayed at home.

As he sat on the couch, his thoughts started drifting back to the good time they had back then.

* * *

_**- Back Then -**_

Naruto watched Sasuke falling helplessly in love with his beautiful and kind best friend one afternoon when all the 17 year olds were celebrating Ino's party at her place.

Sasuke sat on one of the tables with a party hat on his head. He looked ridiculously bored but Naruto would never miss his eyes which was intent on staring at _her_. Naruto smiled then walked over to him but stopped by grabbing a plateful of food.

He sat down and started grovelling on the food while Sasuke glanced at him with disgusted eyes before fixing his eyes on something else.

"So have you asked her out yet?" he blurted out which earned him a glare.

"Whoa, calm down boy," Naruto replied, his mouth filled with food, "I just thought that it's around about time for you to."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked him, not really looking at him. Naruto chuckled when he saw him smiling at her as she served the newcomers.

"Come on Sasuke, you dawg," he said, "You're smarter than that. Besides, if you need help, my number's always available at any time anywhere-"

"You sound like a prostitute," he replied.

Naruto laughed then almost died of choking.

_**On the 'Girl' side…**_

Sakura laughed as she spilled some juice while pouring some for Hinata. Ino walked towards them, exhausted after dancing.

"Having fun serving forehead?" she asked as she gave her friend a huge hug, "because you shouldn't be."

Sakura laughed then smiled. "It's my job to make your party a success so that people will come next time you invite them and doesn't get scared."

Ten Ten came soon after.

"I notice someone _noticing_ you," she said in a singsong voice with a wink. Sakura blushed pink then followed where Ten Ten's thum pointed. It was to a raven-haired man who was constantly annoyed with a blonde slobbering food all over himself.

Sakura smiled at him then fiddled with her drink.

"It's not like that guys," she said a moment after, "he's my friend and I live in his house."

"Exactly why it's perfect," they all shouted.

"Shut up," she said, "they could hear you know."

"Let them hear," Ino said. Sakura shook her head with a laugh.

"Besides, don't you two feel any tension at all?" asked Hinata.

"You know," Ten Ten continued, "_sexual_ tension?"

Sakura almost choked on her drink. "Gosh guys," she said, "you really are straight-forward."

"Because we all want a straight-forward answer," Ino said, "please?"

She begged at the end and Sakura blushed once more.

"I guess there is," she said slowly and before the girls could start rejoicing, Sakura shushed them again, "but only a little."

_**- End -**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Naruto laughed at that memory then his face turned sad and serious, almost as if his face was deprived of all the happiness due to the recent happenings.

'_It must have hurt so much that the love of your life has been taken away from you so easily,'_ he thought then looked over past his shoulder to a picture of him and Hinata. _'I don't know how much it hurts but I can't imagine losing her the same way.'_

Suddenly the door burst open and he fell on the floor.

Ino and Hinata rushed in and shouted.

"NEWS!" they screamed as they grabbed the remote and turned the device on.

"…on the North Atlantic Ocean there seems to be a disturbance of a carrier ship destination Morocco where it seemed to be caught on fire. Information say that the ship boards a hoard of terrorists. On the next news towards the Typhoon Kitsana in Philippines…"

All of them looked at each other. All pale in fright.

"Please don't tell me that that's where Sasuke and Sakura-san are," Hinata said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I think they are there,"

"No," Ino muttered with a shake of her head.

**Akatsuki Headquarter- America**

"Kakashi-san we have trouble," said the man on the operator, "My informant told of a C4 bomb currently in the ship, ready to explode."

"Alarm the Akatsuki and Sasuke," Kakashi roared from the other line, "they have to get out of there. Immediately!"

**North Atlantic Ocean-approaching Moroccan bay**

Sasuke kneeled in front of the C4 bomb and hesistated on what to do. He wasn't a bomb expert and he only knew vaguely about it. Sweat dripped from his forehead down his eyebrows then down his face.

An Akatsuki member saw him.

"Sir, we have to leave now," he warned, his eyes widening at the numbers that were slowly counting down, "please sir, to the boats."

A the boat creaked and both of them fell to the side. The ship was going to drown before it could even explode! Sasuke grabbed the C4 then his mind went crazy as ideas and an addition of hesitation added to the tension.

"Go," he shouted to the man, "lower down the boats and go a safe way from the ship. I still have to handle this bomb."

"But sir-"

"Just do it!"

"Yes sir," the Akatsuki hesitated before leaving. Sasuke looked at the bomb. 10 seconds left!

**9**

'Everything would be over soon, Sakura and I will be together again.'

**8**

'Get out of there now!'

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

'I will come back,'

**0**

**The Start of the End**

Actions was much more appropriate to the term of the whole scene, not by words either, but also by imagination.

Take in the whole scene and bask in the enjoyment of the ending of the story.

**The End is at Hand**

**REVIEW  
**


	19. Last

_**-**_

_**Some Endings don't end in**_

_**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**_

_**-**_

**LAST**

If their lives started the way you expect it to be:

A life where they get married, a life where it revolved around their own familiar circumstances and end in a happy ending where they have children and live happily till they're old, then think **again**.

* * *

Each hand gripped either the remote control or the phone. Their foreheads were sweaty and their heart beat fast.

"What happened?' was the words that clouded their minds. But it was all over 3 days ago. And today is the 5th Annual Couples Melody Ball at the Hotel Palacio.

Long silk dresses and beautiful prompt formal tuxedo suits can be seen everywhere; the women all beautiful and the men all handsome and dashing.

There was a certain atmosphere inside the room. It was a mixture of happiness and contentment. As couples either danced in the soft melody produced by the band or other chatted away around the tables, laughing while chinking their wine glasses producing the sounds of yes, contentment indeed.

Every sound from that room was like noise to her. It was ear-piercing and as if planned to ruin her life even more. She was standing outside the opened door which is the entrance to the party with the so-called guards standing beside it somehow looking ignorant of her just standing by.

"Haruno-san," said a female dressed beautifully with it seems like her beau, dressed formally too, standing beside her. "If you want, you can come inside."

Sakura shook her head and leaned her back to the wall.

"I'm not really in the mood," she replied, "so go on ahead."

"We came here because our superiors-" the woman started but was cut off by Sakura.

"Your superiors wanted you to do something I didn't want," she said in the nicest way possible, "but this isn't what I want. I want to know what happened to him."

The woman's eyes lowered and looked at the man beside her who just glanced back for a quick second before stealing a glass of champagne from a waiter. The woman looked back at Sakura again with a small smile escaping her lips.

"I guess we'll just go in then," she said, completely changing the topic that Sakura always tried to ask them, "If you need our assistance, we'll be inside."

Sakura sighed. She was completely annoyed that _those_people couldn't even bother telling her what happened. After escaping, she didn't know what happened. She just remembered waking up in a hospital with a lovely African nurse offering her medicine then recovered afterwards and left to America again.

She stood up now and glared at the floor before pulling herself out of her misery and walked away from the party. On the way, she met with Franco who just came down from the elevator, probably on an errand.

"Miss," he called with a smile on his face, "I'm glad you're back."

Sakura forced out a smile.

"Thanks," she replied, "nice to see that you're doing well."

Franco laughed. "Wonderful, by the way you look very beautiful. I'm sure Mr Uchiha is proud to have you."

Sakura's heart sank. She was avoiding those kind of compliments since, after the whole Sasuke and Franco ordeal, everyone was aware of him being the Romeo and her not being exactly Juliet but being Rapunzel which Sasuke tried very hard to climb up and grab her attention.

"Thanks," she said again, fidgeting with the glove around her hand, "I'll see you soon."

"As well miss," he said as he waved goodbye to her back.

Sakura pressed the button of the elevator, hoping that no one else would come in so that she'll just be by herself. It didn't happen as a man came in soon after with a smile that Sakura just nodded to.

"Lovely dress," he said.

"Thanks," she said, "you look nice too."

They stood there, the man awkwardly shuffling on his spot, seemingly feeling intimidated by the beautiful woman standing beside him who was trying to ignore him by forcing her eyes closed. The bell rang and Sakura left with a whisper of goodbye, with the man wanting to come and talk to her but was stopped when the elevator door closed immediately.

She walked hurriedly at the hallway then grabbed her key card and unlocked her hotel room. After shutting the door she immediately tossed her purse to the bed and grabbed her cellphone.

"Come on, come on," she whispered to no one in particular.

"Uchiha-" the woman on the other line was quickly interrupted by Sakura.

"Hi," she said, "I need to talk to Mr Uchiha Itachi please."

"I'm sorry ma'am but Sir needs to know if you have an appointment," replied the woman, who was her secretary.

"Tell her that this is Sakura Haruno wanting to speak to him," she said, "please."

There was a silent pause and a sigh escaped the secretary's lips.

"Alright, just wait a moment ma'am,"

Sakura smiled then waited till she hears the silent and threatening voice of Itachi.

"Sakura," he said, "what a nice surprise to hear your voice ever since the accident."

"What accident?" Sakura asked as her head starting hurting. A small, low chuckle was heard from Itachi.

"The accident during your sea trip," he replied, "it was quite fatal really, for some of my men."

"That was not an accident," insisted Sakura, "I was there and your men with Sasuke planned to rescue me which eventually-"

"Became a success," continued Itachi for her, "everything's fine now. You're safe and that's all that matters."

"No," she said, growling now, "I want to know what happened to Sasuke."

"He's taking a vacation," Itachi replied. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh would you look at that, I have a meeting," Itachi said after not answering her question, "I have to go now. Don't try to call anymore, please. I will see you soon, hopefully."

Sakura was enraged with that conversation. She didn't have any idea what was going on. Itachi said that he was on a vacation while she gets stuck in New York waiting for somebody to take her to the Melody Ball.

She gripped her hair frustratingly as she sat down and took off her shoes. Her head was throbbing and was in pain now. This has been happening to her ever since she got back from the terrible ship ordeal she was in.

'_What happened after I left the boat with those men? Why did I wake up in a hospital when I didn't even get hurt?'_

_

* * *

_

**Unknown area**

**

* * *

  
**

"How is he?" he asked as they crowded around the man who was on a metallic table with wires connected all over his shirtless body and a tube on his nose.

"He's doing fine," answered a man with glasses resting on his forehead as he jotted out something on his clipboard, obviously the doctor in charge.

"It seems that his heart rate is doing well, no organs damaged except for a bump on his head and a little spine damage that is fixed already," the doctor continued as he looked at the man.

"Good," said a man who wore a black Tuxedo as if he was going to a meeting, "he better be alright. When will he be able to fully recover?"

"If the tests results in positive, 2 days at least," the doctor replied, "if not, 4 days max."

"Very good," said the man in the tuxedo, "Inform me when he leaves and I will take care of everything else."

"Of course sir," replied the doctor.

"Oh and by the way," Tuxedo said, "make sure that nothing is wrong with his memories. That is the most important thing."

* * *

**New York International Airport**

**

* * *

  
**

The cold wind froze her face, staring directly at the boarding door leading to the plane she's been longing to ride for a while. She looked around, suspicious of her surroundings.

"I thought I'll see you here," said a voice that startled her. She turned around in a defensive matter only to see Gaara in front of her. She smiled at him.

"Why do I always seem to be seeing you at airports?" she asked after a laugh when he sat down next to her with a playful glare.

"I've been doing some routine checks lately," he replied.

"Routine checks?" questioned Sakura, curiously, "I thought you were in the Army defending the world?"

"Apart from that," he said, "I also do checks at airports; there's been quite a disturbance lately, with drugs and weapons being transported somehow and the leading man behind it still up for grabs."

Sakura looked at him. She knew something about that but was afraid to approach the subject straightforwardly so she asked bit by bit.

"Have you heard the news lately?" she asked, "I heard it was some kind of gang group called ROOT."

She acted the way she did, hoping that Gaara wouldn't notice that she knew more than what she's showing.

"A vile gang," he commented, "quite ruthless but very sneaky and intellectual."

"Yeah," she whispered as she nodded her head. She opened her bag then produced something.

"So by any chance can I escort you out of here?" he asked out of the blue that shocked Sakura as she almost choked on the water she was drinking.

"If you haven't noticed," she said after composing herself, "I'm actually here to go away from America, why escort me out?"

"You shouldn't be going home yet," he said, his mood changing, becoming fiercer and somewhat superior.

"Go back to the hotel and stay there," he continued. Sakura's eyes changed into an angry look as she clenched her fist.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, "You won't stop me, no one will. I will go home to Konoha, because that's where I belong."

"Konoha _used_ to be your home," he replied, emphasising the word 'used', "and it's going to remain like that. Your job for example, you won't have any when you decide to come back here again."

"My job is fine," she said, "I don't need to work in America. I called my work and told me that a free place in the Konoha Local Branch is able to hire me. I'm going to go back and not be away from my friends and those who care for me the most."

"The one who cares for you the most is right here," he said which changed her perspective in a second.

"What do you mean?" she asked, quite hoping that he was talking about Sasuke.

"Uchiha," he said, his voice showing a hint of anger and pity, as if he _can_ pity someone.

"You know where Sasuke is?" she asked, her eyes suddenly widening, "tell me!"

"I do not know where he is," he replied, standing up now, "but if I were you, I'd think twice before boarding that plane."

He suddenly walked away before Sakura could stop him; she heard the voice that her plane was boarding passengers now. She turned around; glancing at the passengers who are now all lined up ready to board then quickly glanced back to Gaara's direction, not finding him among the crowds.

"I hate it when he does that," she whispered angrily to herself as she grabbed her bag and walked with the crowd.

* * *

An informant came into the room, dressed in a police costume, possibly bought from one of the local costume retailers. The man behind the desk with smoke covering his face turned his chair around to face him.

"Speak," he said in a tone of superior authority and demand.

"Flight 231 heading to Konoha was delayed as promised sir," the informant said with a snicker in his lips.

"Very good," said the superior with a smile and a sense of satisfaction as he turned his chair around to face the window.

"Unfortunately sir," continued the informant which critically changed the superior's mood, "there is a problem."

"What kind of problem?" he asked, getting annoyed, "you know that I specifically demanded no problems whatsoever. This should be a mission of success. I mean all I wanted was the flight to be delayed!"

"Sir," said the informant, "your demand to delay the flight was to stop a certain person to come to Konoha. Unfortunately we underestimated her, sir."

The superior turned around and tensed, his figure not relaxed anymore and waiting for the informant to continue.

"She cancelled that flight that we delayed," he said, "and she took a rapid escape to the other plane bound for Konoha 20 minutes after the delay on a different airport. She is currently on her way here, arriving in approximately 7 hours."

"NO!" he shouted, "that's not what is planned!"

Suddenly another person came into the room, wearing a white lab coat and spectacles falling down his nose.

"Sir we have a problem!" the man shouted, "he escaped!"

* * *

* * *

His hair was spiked, his eyes full of determination and his right hand clutching his back as he walked, limping towards a car that was parked a few metres away.

He paused then groaned in pain as his back started hurting.

"Ugh," he groaned as he stopped himself from falling down the cemented ground. He looked up and heard the sounds of alarm inside the building where he came from. Sweat dripped down his forehead then continued to limp his way to the car.

He started the engine and breathed heavily as he pressed on the pedal at full speed, did a 360 spin and drove off.

His head was throbbing in pain and he felt like it was about to explode and to make things worse, there were black Rolls Royce cars following behind him. He swore out loud as his hand gripped the wheel while his other hand steadied his body from falling.

"You'll never catch me and make me your pet," he muttered angrily to the cars that obviously cannot hear from far away, "I will get to her no matter what."

Then he pressed forward and drove off, faster than before.

* * *

**The Gang

* * *

**

Naruto busted the door down, clutching a cellphone in hand while sweat dripped profusely down the sides of his face.

"He called," he said and everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Neji was the first to approach him.

"Where is he and what the hell happened?!" he asked, shaking Naruto.

"He's in the tunnel, going towards Konoha International," Naruto replied, "and he's being pursued."

"They still won't give up on him?" asked Neji, his head focused on thinking up a plan.

"Looks like it," replied Naruto, "but we have to help teme! I heard that he's going to the Airport to meet Sakura-chan, he can't possibly meet her there while being pursued!"

"Right," Neji said, alerting everybody. "Naruto, I want you to take Hinata and the girls with you, quickly to the airport. Inform Sakura of the circumstances as soon as she gets off that plane, you hear me?"

"Of course!" the girls shouted then pulled Naruto to the garage where they immediately sped off.

"Shikamaru, you come with me," Neji said, turning around, "we need bigger help to take those men down."

"Itachi-san's help for example?" Shikamaru asked. Neji shook his head which made Shikamaru confused.

"He's definitely the last on our list," Neji said, "now come on!"

The gang went their separate ways but all of them had a heart of determination to be able to help their friends be free of what has been happening to them lately.

"I can't help feeling the sadness Sakura must've felt when she was alone back in New York," Ino said, struggling to keep her tears from falling, "she's gone through so much but they still won't leave them to be together."

"I know," Hinata whispered.

Most of the time spent, was chasing around the house while phones kept ringing everywhere, somehow giving them hope of the current situation between their two lovestruck friends, trying to find each other.

Hinata's mind was morphed into happy, giddy conclusions of happy endings while Ino couldn't stop twirling her hair with all that she's thinking about while Ten Ten kept screaming at the phone with obviously Neji, who was too vague with his explanations.

On the other side however, Sasuke was still driving fast. Faster than he has ever gone but weirdly enough, it seems that no one was following him. As he wiped the sweat off his forehead, he retaliated. His current tactics seemed too predictable and he had to change that.

He looked at his rear-view mirrors again then turned to his phone and dialled.

The voice on the other side of the call made Sasuke almost lose control of the car but he held his composure together and spoke.

"Sakura," he breathed out, barely even audible.

"Sasuke!" he heard her voice shout.

"Are you okay?" she continued, sounding worried and hurried.

"I'm fine," he said but failed as his back ached and he groaned.

"You don't sound good," Sakura said, "please tell me where you are, I want to see you."

"Are you at the airport?" Sasuke asked, still acting suspicious with his surroundings.

"Yes," she replied, "I just arrived. Your brother, brilliantly tried to tell me you were on vacation. Glad I didn't believe that son of jerk!"

Sasuke smiled.

"Get out of that airport," he said, "as quickly as you can and drive yourself to the house. You still know where it is right?"

"Your house?" she confirmed.

"Yes," he replied, groaning again, "I'll meet you there."

The two bid their farewell rather quickly but deep inside their hearts there was a sudden flow of emotions: hope that they will finally be back with each other again. However, as said before, not every ending is a happy one and to make things worse: This _isn't_ a fairytale either.

* * *

* * *

"Find him!" he shouted, "find him now!"

And so the plan to destroy everything once more is initiated. Calls were taken, barks of orders were given out and soon 5 black cars were dispatched, ready to hunt down the particular car with the particular person inside.

The man stood up, wiping his sweaty face. He walked away from his room then entered another room, a few doors down his and shut it immediately. There was a man smoking inside the supposed to be smoke-free room, leaning on the window rails, staring at the beautiful scenery.

"Everything you've asked is being done," the man said, almost scared, "I assure you that this time, I won't fail you."

"You better not be," the man on the window said then turned around and faced the other, "because screw patience, I do not need virtue to win at this game but blood on my hands.

The man left the room but the person on the window stayed there and fixed himself. He looked horrible. His shoulder was tilted and whenever he moved it, he always seemed to groan in pain. He threw his cigarette stick and lighted up another one.

* * *

**With Sakura...

* * *

**

She did as she was told and left the airport five minutes later, catching a cab and headed to his house. When the taxi left, she stood in front of the house then realised something that made him feel dumb.

"How can I get inside when I don't even have his freaking keys?" she asked to herself out loud. She sighed then sat down on the pavement next to her luggage.

"Miss Haruno?" asked a person and she turned around only to be met by a smiling old woman.

"I know it's you," the old woman said, "those pink, beautiful locks of yours and your beautiful face, how could I forget?"

Sakura smiled. The old woman smiled back then handed her something that made her jump up and hug her.

"Thank you," she said, "but how?"

"Sasuke-san earlier before," she replied, "he told me that you were coming and I've always kept his spare key."

"You have?" Sakura asked, laughing now.

"Yes," she replied, "the poor boy once locked himself out, forgetting his keys so I had to take him in. When he went inside and broke the window just to get in, he became cautious and gave me a spare key just in case he locks himself out again."

"That must've been quite hilarious," Sakura said, laughing now, not really imagining a man like Sasuke locking himself out.

"Well, those days, the man looked so deprived of everything," the woman continued, sitting next to Sakura on the pavement as well, "he was young and looked healthy but you can see the boy had lots of problems. I thought it was probably his job, but then I realised it might be emotionally. He often have horrible dreams, I heard him screaming at night, while I usually take my stroll and sometimes he just sits in front of his house and stares at the beautiful cherry blossom tree for long periods of time. I worry about him but everything changed eventually."

Sakura smiled at the last part, but then she realised that when she was gone, Sasuke was suffering so much. A tear dropped and the old woman noticed.

"You know Sasuke?" she asked. Sakura looked at her then nodded her head. During all that time, Sakura told her the story between them and the woman couldn't help but cry as well.

"How tragic," she said, "and until now you still haven't been in each other's arms?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I miss him," she said, "and I wish we will be together soon."

The old woman hugged Sakura then stood up.

"Take care my dear," she said, "and you better hurry inside, looks like it's going to rain."

Sakura stood up then thanked the old lady.

"Thank you," she said then opened the door and tossed her luggage first before realising that she dropped her phone and it was lying there in the middle of the walk path, soaking wet.

"Great," she said then hurried over to grab it, not hearing the sound of engine stopping due to the heavy sound of the rain. Next thing she knew, two pairs of strong arms pulled her up into a strong muscular chest. She didn't fight back, she couldn't, because she knew who he was.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter around her and Sasuke pulled her to him as well, both not caring that they're soaking wet from the heavy rain. Sasuke pulled her away only to capture her lips in his even though his back is killing him.

"I love you," she breathed out when they pulled away. She placed her forehead in his and Sasuke gave her another chaste kiss.

His hand held her face then hugged her again, spinning her in the rain as he carried her hurriedly inside. He slammed the door immediately then allowed Sakura to take his wet shirt off and toss it anywhere she felt like it. Their lips were locked already and Sasuke slammed her on the wall, halfway up the stairs, to take her top off as well then carried her inside the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

* * *

**Uchiha House**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura stirred in her sleep then her eyes fluttered open, very slowly, basking her surroundings. It was dark inside the room and red because of the sunset rays that was seeping through the curtains of the windows. She rubbed her eyes then tried to stand up in vain when Sasuke's muscular hand held her firm.

"Go to sleep," he whispered, pulling her closer to his naked chest. Sakura giggled then kissed his cheek.

"I'm pretty hungry Sasuke-kun," she said as she tried once more to get off his hold. He was persistent and didn't let go and just hugged her tighter.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, pouting now, trying to get away. Sasuke sighed then opened his eyes and slowly let her go. He closed his eyes again then hugged the pillow. Sakura smiled at his behaviour and leaned her body on his, kissing his neck before standing up and wrapping herself with his black bathrobe hanging on the door.

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned around, his gaze followed Sakura who was walking around the room, picking up their clothes from their previous activity. He smirked when she blushed when she couldn't seem to find her underwear.

"Top of the stairs," he replied and Sakura turned red even more and couldn't even make eye contact with her. After taking a deep breath, she tossed him his boxers then walked out to grab the last few remaining garments they've left everywhere.

Sasuke smirked then stood up, not caring that it was pretty chilly. He walked out only to hear Sakura on the kitchen, obviously trying to cook. He walked downstairs quietly and surprised Sakura with a hug.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked him.

"You," he replied which earned him a playful punch.

"Seriously Sasuke-kun," she said as she walked, or practically dragged herself over to the fridge due to another _weight_ on her.

"Anything that involves you," he replied and Sakura just pushed him away and walked over to the cupboard.

"Oh, I'll cook us some spaghetti," she said.

"Hn," Sasuke remarked as he heard his cellphone ringing. He looked at Sakura.

"Upstairs on the lampshade," she said.

He walked up the stairs and found his phone.

"What?" he answered.

"Sasuke-teme!" screamed the blonde on the other line, "I'm glad you're back!"

"Hn," he replied, "what do you want?"

"Listen carefully teme," he said, his voice all serious, "Akatsuki HQ informed me that there's a hidden institution that are after you."

Sasuke's eyes suddenly went suspicious.

"What?" he said, "someone's coming after me?"

"Yes," Naruto replied, "we don't know much but what we do know is that 5 cars were dispatched to go and look for you, everywhere they think you will be. For sure I know that one of those cars will come to your house. Where are you at the moment anyway?"

Sasuke remained silent and Naruto took this that they were in danger.

"Naruto," he said later on, "Sakura's here with me."

"SAKURA-CHAN'S THERE?!" the blonde asked loud.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said, "now listen to me. She's here and I don't want her to get involved with this. I need to take her out of the house."

"Of course," replied the blonde, "what do you want us to do?"

"Get the girls to come and meet Sakura at the State library," he said, "Sakura will be in a secluded section of the library so tell them to call her when they get there. Tell them to not act suspicious at all."

"Got it," Naruto said, "how about you?"

"I need to pay Itachi a visit," he replied, "I'll call you again later if I need you guys."

"Alright, teme," he said, "take care of yourself and tell Sakura-chan to take care too and we miss her a lot."

"Hn, I will," he said then clicked the phone. He ran down the stairs and stopped Sakura from cooking.

"What's the big deal Sasuke-kun?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Someone's coming after me," he said, "so I have to take you out of this house immediately before they find you too."

Sakura wanted to ask more questions but just followed him and both took a really quick shower. After changing, Sakura continued to finish the food while Sasuke packed her a bag full of clothes.

After eating the meal rather quickly, the two went to the garage and Sasuke took his other car, not as brilliant as the Porsche, but one a Ford that blends in with the crowd. Sasuke opened the door, shoved Sakura's bag at the back seat then told her to sit at the front.

"I'll be back," he said as he entered the house again, been gone for about 2 minutes then went back with sweat on his face. He revved the engine then exited the garage closing it with the remote and driving off.

"Sasuke who's after us?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "Naruto called me and told me that they're an institution after me. I don't know what they want."

"Do you think they mean harm?" Sakura asked, frightened. Sasuke held her hand tightly around his left.

"I won't let them harm you," he said in a superior tone.

"I don't care about myself," she said, "I'm worried about you."

Sasuke glanced at her.

"I don't want to... lose you again," she said. Sasuke kissed her hand.

"You won't," he said, "I'll end this."

* * *

**With Naruto...

* * *

**

"Teme's going to take Sakura to the State library at a secluded location and he wants you guys, I mean girls to meet her there," Naruto said, telling them what Sasuke said.

"YAY!" shouted Ino, "We'll finally see forehead again!"

"Snap out of it!" Ten Ten said, "both of them are in danger and you're rejoicing."

"Well, I'm just trying to find the happiness in things," Ino replied, apologetically.

"Guys, focus!" Naruto said, "now you have to leave now, I'm pretty sure they're already heading there."

"Right!' The girls all shouted then went off immediately. Naruto went over to the boys.

"I want to be able to help Teme," he said, "he can't do this by himself. I mean look what happened when he did? He got missing then by a miracle came back."

"Same here," replied Shikamaru.

"I was thinking," Neji said, "maybe we can help him."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Akatsuki," he said.

The 3 left to the HQ and started to gather up much information as they can and was even joined by Kakashi himself to help Sasuke with was currently going on.

As the three were busy in their own stations, Kakashi dialled up Sasuke.

"Sasuke you there?" he said, "Kakashi here."

"Ah, Kakashi," replied the onyx-eyed.

"Where are you now?" asked Kakashi.

"We're almost at the State Library, why?" he said.

"We've decided not to leave you all by yourself in this fight," he said. Sasuke smirked on the other line.

"So what do you have in mind?" asked Sasuke.

"Come at the HQ," Kakashi said, "we have some things to tell you and give you."

"Hn, got it," he replied, "I'll be there in half."

* * *

**Akatsuki HQ**

**

* * *

  
**

"Here's another phone to be used to easily contact people including us and Sakura of course," Kakashi said.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered, "however do you have any information about this?"

"We do," Neji said coming inside the room they were. "Apparently those men were hired by someone whose identity we're still trying to figure out and apparently somehow it has to do something with what happened during the Morrocan Bay incident."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded, "the media was given a false story to be put up on national TV and only a handful of people including the Akatsuki and us knows what really happened. So how the heck do _these_ people know about it?"

Kakashi and Neji looked at each other.

"We have suspicions that we think might solve your question Sasuke," Kakashi said. Sasuke looked at him then his eyes twinkled.

"Sai," he spat the name with venom and hatred, "but it can't be. He's supposed to be dead."

"The body that was found-"

"Wait, you found a body?" Sasuke asked, clearly not updated with the things.

"When you were gone to wherever you were," Neji said, "a body was found that was burnt to the very core and it seemed that it was the last body left during the search after you were taken care of. Everybody assumed it was the ROOT leader but the autopsy results haven't arrived yet so we're not sure yet."

"That's basically another clue that it's probably Sai himself," Kakashi said.

Sasuke sighed then shook his head.

"I'm sick of him," he said, "and i want to end it immediately. For Sakura's safety as well."

"Nice to know you're on the right track teme!" shouted the blonde.

"Good, now let's get you prepared,"

* * *

**Sasuke

* * *

**

"Ah Sasuke, nice to hear you're still alive," Sai said on the other line. Sasuke was on a cafe, drinking dark coffee as Sai called him.

"Hn," was all his reply.

"But I have better news to tell you Uchiha," Sai continued, 'without me, you could've been dead by now."

"Sure Sai," he said.

"I'm serious," he replied, "I mean, you wouldn't wake up with wires all over your body in a cold metallic table with a machine that's keeping you alive without me. I'm sure you escaped pretty easily and unfortunately for me, that wasn't part of my plan."

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Sasuke even though he clearly remembers everything and somehow was bit uneasy that he was in Sai's hands all that time.

"Don't worry," Sai replied with a low chuckle, "now I've dispatched some people to try and find you. We've searched your home and of course you weren't there so where are you?"

"Why don't I meet you in person?" suggested Sasuke, "that way we'll end whatever crap you got up your sleeve."

"Fine idea Sasuke," Sai said, "but I only want to meet because of a proposal I want to make with you. No crap, trust me."

"I don't believe any word you're saying," Sasuke said.

"You don't have to," Sai replied, "just listen to my business proposal that's all I ask."

"Carnival at 8," Sasuke said then clicked his phone shut.

He dialled another number straight after.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, it's me Sasuke," he said.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, hi," she replied, "how are you? Are you okay?"

"Everything's fine," he replied, "how about you?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, "I'm with the girls at the moment and they're taking me back to Ino's place. Have you taken care of whose after you?"

"Sai," he said, "and I will tonight."

"Sai?!' Sasuke screeched, "you've got to be kidding me! That bastard is still alive?"

"Hn, yes," Sasuke said, "but not for long."

"Okay, but are you sure you won't need help?" asked Sakura, obviously worried.

"I have my backup," he replied, "just do me a favour and stay out of trouble. I'll finish things and get you."

"Alright I will," replied Sakura, "take care of yourself ok? And I love you."

"Hn," Sasuke said with a smirk, "love you too. Bye."

* * *

"**WELCOME AND WELCOME TO THE GLORIOUS, MAGNIFICENT AND UTTERMOST FANTASTIC ROYAL CARNIVAL"**

The carnival was colourful and everywhere you look, there are people, either playing around the stalls, watching people throw up on the rides or just eating some carnival food.

There was a slight drizzle and Sasuke stood on an abandoned ride with his black leather jacket, shielding his body from the cold without even a hat to cover his head. He was leaning on a mountain of cardboard with eyes scanning his surroundings.

His eyes caught something. He smirked evilly.

Sai was walking towards him, wearing a formal suit with a black umbrella he held above himself. He had a smile on his face. He seemed to be slouched and Sasuke noticed that that must be the effect that happened at the Moroccan Bay incident.

Sai approached him but stood a good five metres from him. Sasuke still remained cool while Sai just looked at him.

"Bad day for a night out isn't it?" he remarked as his eyes looked at the people and the rides.

"Wrong attire yourself," Sasuke commented. Sai laughed then looked down at himself.

"Well, what does a boss of ROOT wear to a carnival anyway?" he rhetorically asked, "I mean if I wear casual clothes then I wouldn't be really known as the infamous ROOT leader who survived such an epic drug dealing tragedy in the middle of the ocean wouldn't I?"

"Cut the crap Sai," Sasuke said, "You won't live long."

Sai chuckled menacingly.

"Come now Sasuke," he said, "I thought I told you that I came here solely for the purpose of a proposition."

"You did but I'm not going to listen," Sasuke replied, "so talk all you want."

Sai's face went rigid then he suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it directly to Sasuke's chest. He laughed loudly then looked at Sasuke after shaking his head.

"See, you won't have a choice really," he said, "so listen to me carefully Sasuke. I want you to join me before I kill you and your blossom will wilt slowly."

"Join you?" Sasuke wanted to laugh, "is that the best you can get?"

Sai just shook his head then laughed again. Sasuke was beginning to think that the incident left him mentally disturbed.

"No, I want you to join me in hell," he said before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [n][o][t][e]**

**THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER!!**

**GOOD ENOUGH? SATISFIED?**

**I hope not because there's still an Epilogue to go!**

**I'm not that mean to actually leave you guys hanging and probably bashing the computer screen or something like that.**

**By the way a few notes below:**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Your reviews inspired me to keep writing and successfully finish this story and for those who loyally read this story till the very end, I SALUTE YOUS!**

**Oh and Sorry if this story confused you because it confused me too, in terms of things that were added or taken away that didn't make any sense. HEHE, sorry, I guess I was going mental trying to do my best in giving you guys the very best!**

**THANK YOU AGAIN AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!**


	20. Epilogue

**SOOOOO SUPER SORRRYY!**

**This took almost a whole year to finish due to my laziness but get ready for the last chapter of Miss Independent:**

**Ps. Thanks to Fuyumi-chan who doesn't seem to have enough patience with me but managed to encourage me to finish it sooner. You are awesome!

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE**

**

* * *

**

"We are gathered here this afternoon to witness the passing of a dearly beloved friend,"

It was formal, much to the people's annoyance; however it _is_ a passing of someone, so the surrounding is treated with solemn if not by respect.

"He was a faithful man, true to works, true to his actions if not by their words. He was born to be the conqueror, his determination well beyond his years and his leadership was indeed, beyond comprehension. But his passing on the day of May 12 has proved to us, that he made an impact to this world that we should never forget."

* * *

"When we met, why didn't you tell me?" asked Sakura. Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata and Sakura were all sitting around Ino's backyard with some on her swing on a beautiful morning, talking about the past that happened.

"Well, we were told not to," replied the blonde as she pushed the swing for more height.

"Was I really in such a bad condition?" asked Sakura, laughing. The girls laughed with her.

"Not exactly," Ten Ten replied, "just not ready."

"How would Tsunade-sama know that I'm not ready?" asked Sakura sarcastically with a smile.

"That woman is very smart Sakura-chan," Hinata said, as she touched the pink-haired shoulder.

"I know," laughed Sakura, "I guess I was overestimating my capabilities myself."

"You did," laughed Ino, "remember when you had that breakdown and you had to be brought to the hospital? Sheesh, that gave me nightmares!"

Sakura laughed at that then shook her head.

"What horrible times those were," sighed Ten Ten as she made herself comfortable up the tree trunk that the swing was perched up on.

"It sure was," seconded Hinata, "but we all know that you're back now and everything's back to normal."

"I agree," the other girls said. Sakura smiled at them then looked up at the sky. She suddenly frowned.

"Great," she exclaimed, "I guess this beautiful day is going to get worse again."

Indeed it was as all the girls looked up, the sky was darkening and from a distance they could see the dark, heavy clouds about to invade.

* * *

**Akatsuki HQ Operations**

**

* * *

**

There was shuffle of papers as Kakashi was filling out the last load of Operations Reports that has been collected while Naruto and Shikamaru sat around a table, fiddling with the monitor screens while drinking coffee.

"I believe you boys had your rest?" Kakashi said, glancing upwards.

Naruto lifted his coffee up, not really wanting to answer. He turned his glance dead straight into the monitors as if not hearing Kakashi.

"Naruto stop acting childish," Kakashi said, "you know that it's the best thing we can do for the moment."

"Is it really?" he murmured, anger and disappointment clear in his voice.

"What else is there to do?" Kakashi asked, not really wanting to be answered.

Shikamaru shook his head.

There really was nothing that can be done.

It was midday break and Naruto and Shikamaru decided to go to a local restaurant to eat.

It was a normal day at the city of Konoha, slight cold breeze, sunny skies and a cloud of despair surrounding the two civilians walking down the road. As they turned to an alley, it seemed as if they didn't care how busy it was. The cafe waiters were all serving up; people are trying to find a spot while the smell of food lingered in the air.

"Naruto wake up," Shikamaru said, not looking at the blonde as he walked inside the restaurant. Naruto turned to his see his friend's back disappear inside. He glanced around him then looked down at his shoes.

He sighed, placed his hands in his pockets then walked in.

"I don't understand-"

"No one understands anything that is currently happening Naruto," interrupted Shikamaru with a glare, "so stop acting like you're the only one being affected here. Everything's already troublesome."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Naruto asked angrily, gripping the menu. Shikamaru took the menu from him.

"By first controlling your anger," he said, "that way, everyone will be calm. Remember, we will meet the girls again tonight so you better have perfected your anger management by then."

Naruto shook his head then took a really deep breath, closing his eyes. Special Operations have been against them ever since the fail of their mission to stop ROOT. Not knowing the whereabouts of Sasuke nor Sai, their reports to the Head of Akatsuki was miserable and since then, they have been looked down upon.

Naruto and Shikamaru's parts were all miserable as well. Trying to find Sasuke's whereabouts were to no avail. People have speculated that Sai had killed him and vanished forever, but since they were confident that Akatsuki got their back, they retaliated and allowed Sasuke to do his own bidding. Unfortunately, the millions of dollars wasted at the Moroccan Bay incident led Akatsuki to step back a bit and take over completely, therefore destroying the hope that Naruto had.

"Reasoning with them won't work anymore," Naruto whispered. Shikamaru looked at him.

"Well what else is there to do anyway?" the spike-haired asked, "we have no jobs at the moment and our connections with them is totally blocked out. We are idle to their eyes now Naruto."

"To their eyes we're idle," Naruto said, "but to everyone else, we're not. How about Sakura-chan huh? Who will tell her the news tonight that nobody knew what happened at all to Sasuke and Sai? Who?"

"You will," Shikamaru said, "you will be the one to tell her the truth."

"But-"

"No buts Naruto," Shikamaru said, "we're not living our lives to hide the truth to please everybody no matter how shattering it may be. Whether you like it or not, it has to be done. It's better to be honest than guilt-ridden for the rest of your life."

"Can I argue that I'd rather give my life to give her what she pleases?" Naruto asked with a short laugh. Shikamaru was too serious to find humour in the situation.

"No one's stopping you," he said as he drank his coffee.

Sakura sat outside as the girls were all inside, preparing dinner for themselves and the boys who were coming a bit later. She was alone, basking the red sunset.

She clutched her phone in her hand, squeezing it numerous times. Her mind was in different places. She knew that tonight, she'll know something about Sasuke finally, after that night that he last called her.

Her heart raced at the possibilities. One possibility was, Naruto would burst in and tell her that everything's all right and they'll see Sasuke soon, victorious with Sai as prisoner or he'll come, walking slowly, head hung low, looking at her with eyes that penetrated deep within her soul. Not a good news in sight.

She feared the latter and knowing that it's leaning more to that possibility since he never called back, she sighed and prepared herself to what her response will be if that ever happened.

She squeezed her phone again then gave in to temptation. She saw his name and pressed the call button. It rang once and her heart skipped a beat but when the machine told her that the owner couldn't answer, her heart broke again.

"_Sasuke where are you?"_ she asked herself.

"You alright?" came the voice of Ino as she came over to her, a glass of juice in hand. She offered the drink to Sakura who happily accepted.

She paused after drinking and looked at her friend who was looking at her with comforting eyes.

"Why can't life be as easy as your relationship with Shika?" Sakura asked with a laugh. Ino laughed with her.

"I guess, life doesn't want to be fair," Ino said, looking down at her crossed feet, "and I hate it. All you did was to achieve a perfect life, to become a great wife and doctor and here we are sitting at the backyard brutally torturing ourselves to the possibilities of the boys' coming."

Sakura sighed as she nodded her head. Pain gripped her heart once more. If Ino, who has been her best friend all the time, who has been with her, knows her more than herself and always knows what's right for her, was having second thoughts about the situation, then what hope is there left for her then?

"But hey," Ino said, stopping her trance by holding her shoulder, "there's always hope. And don't you forget that."

She stood up and told her she was going to fix herself up and left.

Sakura bit her lip.

"Hope huh?" she murmured to herself as tiny droplets of rain started pouring slowly.

* * *

"So what does it feel like to be dead?"

"It feels good, thank you for asking."

"What's the benefits?"

"No pain, no suffering, no need to grind your teeth,"

"Wonderful, should I join you?"

"I think you should,"

* * *

"Ah crap, I stuffed it," shouted Naruto with a big smile on his face as he failed to eat the ice-cream mixed with red wine.

Everybody shouted at him with laughs and throwing ice cream at his face. Sakura on the other hand had a smile on her face with an intention that reeked questioning. She caught his eyes with hers and she forced her eyes to bore deep down his soul for an answer.

She was beaten. Naruto just pulled the biggest smile at her.

Then she did it. She blew up. She stood up and threw ice-cream at Naruto's face. Everybody noticed that it wasn't a throw for fun but a throw of annoyance.

The girls looked at each other and Ino took first notion and stood up and ran after her. She found Sakura sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking a bottle of beer. Ino shook her head and tried grabbing it from her.

"I knew it," Sakura shouted, trying to fight with Ino for the bottle, "I knew that it was coming!"

Ino stopped and so did Sakura. She took a massive gulp from the bottle and threw it to the ground. The girls on the other room gasped and quick footsteps towards the kitchen were heard as they ran to them.

The girls were first and when they arrived, Ino was standing, her back behind them with shards of glass on the ground and Sakura nowhere in sight. The girls went to Ino immediately and tried asking her questions while the boys tried cleaning up.

Naruto didn't move on his spot. He was still seated on the chair, his face with ice-cream and the red wine dripping off the tips of his hair. He heard the sound of a car revving up and with the loud screech, left the driveway. Ice-cream dripped from his hair as he looked out the mirror to the rain.

* * *

**Kakashi's house**

**

* * *

**

Sakura shut the door quite loudly, which caused someone inside the house to open the light. She stomped her way to the front door and started knocking loud.

Kakashi opened the door, wearing a bathrobe and rubbing his eyes.

"Ah Sakura," he said which stopped Sakura's 'about-to' rant. He looked at her.

"I was hoping you'd come by," he said as he turned around and walked back inside. Sakura calmed herself down, took a deep breath then clenched her fist as she went in. Avoiding all the rubbish that is spread on the floor, she noticed a gold paper lying face down and she grabbed it.

**HOTEL PALACIO**

**Presents to you:**

**The 5****th**** Annual Couples Melody Ball**

**Miss Sakura Haruno,**

**you are invited to attend the glamorous, once in a lifetime journey of romance and music exclusively here at Hotel Palacio.**

Her eyes went wide as she remembered the time she spent in America.

Thoughts ran wildly. She remembered the surprises; she remembered hearing his voice saying, "I love you too..." It all seemed distant to her now, pulling farther and farther away from her.

Then she remembered the time he held her in his arms; tightly, not wanting to let go. That night, the most pleasurable night she had and not just because of the physical stuff but also with how he expressed his feelings for her with subtlety and suspense.

She was so naive.

Naive to let go of what was already right in front of her.

"You remember don't you?" asked Kakashi. He stood, leaning on the railing of the staircase, staring at her. He looked down at the paper she held and she looked at it too.

"Everything's coming back correct?" he said, "all the memories flooding in. The good times you spent with him before you made your biggest decision."

Kakashi stood up and took the paper from her hands.

"They're all not in vain Sakura," he said then walked off, leaving Sakura hanging.

Sakura remained in her position for a while. She was still looking down at her hands which were feeling up with her tears. Her body shook then a light shone from behind her.

"Sakura-chan," called out a voice that seemed unknown to her. A car stopped and the owner went out, walking slowly at the gravel path leading to the house. He stopped just behind Sakura.

"So that's it?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Naruto touched her shoulder but she flinched away as if he was lava.

"Don't touch me," she said menacingly. She glared at him then turned to go but Naruto blocked her way.

"I don't think running away from your problem is the best idea Sakura-chan," he said with as much pity and care for her. Sakura pushed him which caused him to widen his eyes with the shock.

"What am I meant to do then?" she asked, tears silently flowing down her cheeks, "Just stand still forever and wait till he just comes back inside a coffin?"

Naruto couldn't speak. His mind was telling him that it can be a possibility and he lost 2 seconds of masking his emotions towards it.

"I knew it," she said as she stormed off. Kakashi approached him.

"Are you ready to straighten things out once and for all Naruto?" he asked. Naruto looked at him then at the back of Sakura's Porsche.

"I will,"

* * *

"Sasuke is alive,"

The room became quiet. They all stared at Tsunade who doesn't seem to care about what they thought and continued to drink her sake.

"Tracing the gun left behind which was recently found by one agent, it seems that the barrel still consisted of all bullets intact," she continued, "not fired at all."

Naruto stood up.

"Does that mean there's a possibility that Sai isn't dead as well?" he asked rather too loudly due to his excitement.

"Actually," the deep voice of Neji ruined Naruto's mood, "we have proof that he's alive and well."

"Tell me where he is, I'll finish him off," Naruto said.

"No need to," said a voice behind Naruto that made his spine tingle and his heart stop.

The raven-haired pale face walked around the table to face Naruto whose eyes were wider than a plate.

"It's all a plan Naruto," he said as he took a seat, "don't kill yourself with it."

There was an eerie silence as the two were seated inside Kakashi's office, all by themselves, drinking Scotch.

"Teme," Naruto said, his voice, unenthusiastic. Sasuke looked at him even though he was looking away. He knew he was straining his guts to smash him to pieces.

"Are you a freaking idiot to just leave without completely telling anybody why?" Naruto started.

"Even Sakura-chan is hurting because of that," Naruto said. It shocked Sasuke that Naruto didn't do anything drastic and out of hand considering how short his temper was.

"Sakura's fine," he said, "I know she is."

"You haven't even talked to her," the blonde replied, gulping the Scotch on his glass before filling it up again.

"I don't have to," Sasuke said, "I just know that she's fine."

Naruto stared at his friend in shock. Sure, he's not the most intelligent person around but something was different about Sasuke. He fan feel it by the way he drank his alcohol and spoke his words, especially about Sakura.

He knew Sasuke since they were young. He knew how he handles situations, he's read every single emotion he gives out but how he's acting when he's talking about Sakura seemed off. Like fish-smell off.

He decided to investigate more.

"Sakura-chan," he said the name slow, provoking Sasuke, "she really is hurt."

"I know," the raven-haired replied, sipping from his glass.

"Well, are you going to do anything about it?," Naruto asked. It's getting hard for him to control his anger.

"I'm going to fix everything,"

Those words stopped time for Naruto. Maybe he did misjudge Sasuke too quickly.

"Say that again teme?"

"I said," Sasuke stood up as he spoke, "that I'm going to fix everything."

* * *

Sakura lay still on her bed.

Her eyes scanned the room, thinking of what happened last night.

* * *

"_Sasuke's here,"_

"_He is?"_

_..._

"_Sakura,"_

"_Sasuke,"_

_

* * *

_

That was all that exchanged between them.

Sakura took one look at him with him looking back. Nothing else was exchanged apart from their names being said.

It hurt Sakura but somehow, Sasuke managed to send out a signal to her; a signal that allowed her mind to rest throughout the night. Sure they sat across from each other at the dining table as their friends chatted up a storm. Sure she couldn't help feeling self-conscious as his eyes never left her.

When she finally looked at him, he was looking somewhere else.

Sakura glanced at her clock, the red numbers glowed in the dark.

"Midnight," she muttered under her breath. She shook her head then sat up. She felt the breeze as her skin was exposed due to her white singlet. She grabbed the covers and immediately covered herself. She was feeling cold and alone. Ino was just a few doors from her room but she still felt like she was the only one in the house.

She looked at the clock again. A minuted had passed and there she was, still wrapped up, not even bothering to close her eyes and put her mind at rest.

A sudden vibration on her leg almost made her jump through the ceiling. She hurriedly tried to find the phone underneath the covers.

"Hello?" she said on the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Sakura immediately stood up.

"How do you know that I'm on the floor?"

"Open your window would you, my hands are hurting," Sasuke said.

Sakura looked confused for a moment.

"Open the damn window Sakura unless you want to wake up in the morning only to find me dead on the ground," he said. His monotone voice made Sakura laugh. Sasuke trying to joke around with his voice made it even funnier.

"Sorry," she said as she walked to the window. She shivered as the breeze blasted throughout her body in a big shock. She spun and placed her back on the wall as she saw Sasuke climb in.

She still held the phone to her ears as she watched Sasuke compose himself. He wore black jeans and a grey T-shirt topped with a leather jacket. He didn't bother to close the window.

He went to Sakura and grabbed the phone from her hands. He threw it to her bed as he held her face and pressed his lips on hers. His lips felt warm even though he was just outside.

He pressed her to the wall then parted. He leaned his head on hers.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Sakura combed his hair away his face with her fingers then lifted his chin up.

"I know your duties," she said.

"No," he said as he kissed her again. Hard.

"Okay, okay stop now," she said with a smile, pushing him away. Softly.

They stood there looking at each other. Sakura's arm rested on his shoulders while his, rested on her waist. She gave him a smile then looked down.

"I want to make it up to you," he said.

"How?" she asked, "I mean, it's not that easy. It'll take you lots of years to make up for all the lost time."

Sasuke smirked then took her hand.

"Come with me," he said.

* * *

"So you basically almost drowned at Morocco?" asked Naruto.

"When the ship blew, I was already a few metres away from it but I wasn't far enough. A debris fell behind me, missing me by a metre, but a strap with a hook got its target," Sasuke replied.

"So that hook got your leg?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, "It pulled me down."

"Whoa," Naruto was shocked, "that must be horrible."

"How did you get out?" asked Sakura who sat beside Naruto.

"I managed to cut the strap but I sucked in too much salt water," he continued, "my eyes burned and I couldn't breathe. I managed to free myself but I didn't have enough energy to pull myself out of the water."

"So what happened to you then?"

"I woke up in a metallic table in a lab," he said, "I don't know where I was but I knew I felt much better. My back was on fire though. Then I realised that something was inserted on my spine. A fluid of some sort connected with the injection on my back."

"Whoa, they're probably trying to turn you to Wolverine or something," Naruto said with a laugh.

"Shut up Naruto!" the others shouted.

"Continue Sasuke," Ino said.

"ROOT was involved with my kidnapping," Sasuke said, "somehow Sai planned all of this."

"But you were at the carnival," Shikamaru said, "that was your last mission. That's when you completely disappeared."

"ROOT inserted a drug on me," Sasuke continued, as if oblivious to Shikamaru's comment, "I don't know the drug, but somehow when I managed to escape, ROOT wanted the drug they inserted on me."

"Why would they insert a drug on you, knowing that Sai hated you with passion?" asked Sakura.

"Because..."

* * *

"Sasuke what are you trying to do?"

"The balcony," he said, "I'm taking you there."

"Don't," Sakura said, "it's way too cold to go outside."

Sasuke smirked then went to her closet and pulled out a bathrobe.

"Here," he said. She thankfully accepted then wrapped it around herself.

"Now will you come with me?"

"Fine," she said with a smile as she took his hand.

* * *

"So ROOT went lunatic crazy, became independent and didn't care about Sai at all?" Neji asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Like Miss Independent Sakura here who flew off to America on her own," Ino said with a shake of her head. Sakura glared at her.

"Oh shut up girls!" Naruto said, "now Teme, continue."

"When Sai went to meet me at the carnival, they planned everything. He pulled out his gun, I thought he was going to shoot but someone beat him to it. Before I thought I was dead, I saw him drop his gun as blood came down his lips and he fell."

"It was a silencer," Sasuke continued.

"This is such a horrible story," Hinata commented.

"I'd say it's more of like an epic action slash drama movie," Ten Ten said with a smile.

"Stop interrupting!" Ino shouted. There was a moment of silence.

* * *

Sasuke opened the balcony door then allowed Sakura to exit first. She looked up at the sky and smiled as the twinkling stars shone.

"This is beautiful," she said.

* * *

"ROOT gave me an ultimatum," Sasuke continued, "if I allowed them to take the serum from my body, I'll live, if they didn't, they'll kill me. I had no choice."

"You trusted them that easy?" Shikamaru said dumfounded.

"Hn, no," he replied, "I knew ROOT can never be trusted so I gave them an ultimatum too."

"What is it?" everyone asked, anxiously.

"I told them I'll let them have the serum," Sasuke said, "but I also told them that I sent the data of everything about them to the Akatsuki. I told them that I have to live or else they get busted.

"They agreed hands down. I showed them proof, via Kakashi that they have everything so then I made the bargain a little lighter so that they won't hold any grudges on me. I told them that if I lived, I'll delete the files. I gave them my word. They're the ones who trusted me that easy."

"I guess not having a leader took its toll on them," Naruto muttered.

"So that's why you came back a bit later than expected," Ino said, "sheesh, I thought you were freaking dead!"

"I know yeah!" Ten Ten replied.

"Sorry," he said. Everyone just crowded around him and gave him a hug but he really meant that sorry for Sakura who just smiled as he was being suffocated.

* * *

Sasuke pulled out a while metallic object from his pocket and started undoing the wires.

"An iPod?" Sakura asked. Sasuke untangled the earphones then placed one on her ear and the other on his ears. He took Sakura's hands and placed it on his shoulders and he placed his hand on her waist.

The music played.

"It's our song," she said with a smile. Sasuke started to sway both of them.

"I thought that we needed a proper dance since we didn't get to attend the American Ball at the hotel," he said with a wink as they danced under the moonlight.

* * *

**[a][u][t][h][o][r] ['] [s] [l][a][s][t] [n][o][t][e]

* * *

**

There it is. The official end of Miss Independent.

Years of mental block, years of laziness and out of ideas, I finally got it finished.

I hope this Epilogue satisfied you all. I didn't want to make it too long but there was just so much that I had to put on.

So now, to my thanks:

THANK YOU ALL FOR MY REVIEWERS AND SUPPORTERS AND READERS!

Thanks for your never-ending patience as I finally finished.

I cannot say anymore but merely my deepest gratitude.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

ps. Remember when I promised the lemon for chap 7? Sorry I didn't post it earlier. As you know, busy busy. I'm not sure if I should post it as a one-shot though. I've finished with it and I don't know what to do with it.

If I should post it as a one-shot, tell me so and I shall.

Till then,

HAPPY READING!


End file.
